SOMEWHERE IN TIME
by jdc0630
Summary: Bella, an Anthropology Researcher, stumbles across an artifact in a very unusual way. Something pulls her to it...something she has never experienced before...something that ends up consuming her nights and days.  ...full summary inside!
1. Somewhere In Time Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, this is my first try at a fanfic. I am very new to this, and I hope you will like my story...at least give it a chance.**_

_**All the rights to the Twilight series belong to Stephanie Meyer. Wish they did to me – ALL THE MONEY!**_

_**Okay, this is a story about Bella, an Anthropology Researcher from the University of Tennessee, who stumbles across an artifact in a very unusual way. Something pulls her to it...something she has never experienced before…something that ends up consuming her nights and days**__**...**__**she is trying to understand what is so important about it...so important to her.**_

_**Edward is an actor, living in Seattle, Washington. He is currently doing reshoots on a movie he just finished and is fixing to start working on his next project. He is very tired...tired of all the media attention, no privacy, no rest, wanting to take a vacation. He has about a two week break in between films, and has decided to go home for a long overdue break. Finally, some peace and quiet...no one making demands of him...but, then he starts having dreams. Dreams of a very beautiful woman that start out just as fleeting glimpses of her running...running towards him, and then after numerous nights of just this, he starts to feel panic overtaking him...he has to reach her. She is holding something out for him to take...something very important.**_

**My story is going to delve into an artifact, past lives, reincarnation, and lost love...**

**Two people given a chance in numerous lifetimes to find each other and find a love that even defies...**_TIME._

_**SO THE STORY BEGINS...**_

* * *

><p>My name is Isabella Cullen, but my friends, who are few and far in-between, call me Bella. I am a student at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville. I am majoring in Anthropology which gives me a chance to study the many cultures, lifestyles, beliefs and hardships of different countries. I delve into their present and past.<p>

At present I am given the opportunity to study some artifacts which were uncovered at a site in Jerusalem.

I have long been interested in anything having to do with mankind's past as far back in time as I can go. Even into the history of humanity before the death of Christ. I have a very vast interest into the Roman Empire.

Today I am very excited to get my hands on some new artifacts to see what they are, and maybe discover what, if any use they were to the people. They are believed to date back to around 200 A.D., after which they are being sent for further study to the American Museum of Natural History in New York. God, I would love to get an internship there where I could get to study so many more things.

* * *

><p>After so many hours of pouring over the bits and pieces of the past, it is now time for me to go home and call it a day. I am so tired and ready for a night of peaceful sleep, which I know I won't get because of the recurring dreams I keep having.<p>

I wish I could remember more about them, but I can only remember bits and pieces. It is driving me crazy! Every night it's something different. It seems to go from one period of time to another, and I want to remember more. Maybe it's just my studies on the past that are now monopolizing even my dreams.

There just seems to be more to it, and I am left with the feeling of emptiness, and the feeling that there is something I am supposed to be understanding. So many strange feelings take a hold of me once I wake from the dreams. What does it all mean?

* * *

><p>I am starving and I decide to stop off at a nearby cafe to grab a sandwich, and maybe a beer or two. Maybe they will help me relax. Damn, maybe I just need to get drunk. I think I'll give my BFF Alice a call and see if she feels like us having a girls' night out tomorrow. Maybe even bring along her friend and roommate Rose. Crazy bitches, but a lot of fun. Something I have not had much of lately.<p>

I grab my sandwich and beer and find a nice peaceful spot at the back. Having grabbed a newspaper I think I'll take a look and see what is going on in the world today. Enough time spent wondering about the past...

So apparently some actor by the name of Edward Masen is coming to Chattanooga to film some scenes at the railroad museum. Something about them being used in a film he is working on.

Hmmm...not a bad looking man. In fact, right down damn beautiful! His fine chiseled jaw-line, full luscious lips, long eyelashes accentuated by the most beautiful pools of 'green'. I sit there hypnotized by those eyes. His hair looks as if he just crawled out of bed after a night of wild sex, and just ran his fingers through it. Hoping to tame it ? Seems it was a lost cause. Almost the color of a copper penny, and looks so inviting…

Maybe I should make a trip down to Chattanooga, and check him out in person. Well, at least from a distance. Doesn't seem anyone has a chance of getting very close to him. His popularity with the female population of the... _world_?

Are they kidding? The most wanted man by every female, age, race, and nationality?

Well, I certainly wouldn't throw him out of my bed. My toys are not doing the job. I think I need to get laid...

I definitely need to call Alice, and arrange that girls' night out. Maybe I'll even get lucky. Or not. The one-night stand just doesn't hold any appeal to me. There has to be more out there. Something more to a man than just a little release of sexual tension. I want more...and what is wrong with that?

We have a couple weeks break from school coming up right about the time Mr. Masen is going to be in Chattanooga.

I think I really _am_ going to take a little trip down there and see what all the fascination is about 'one particular man'…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, **_**we have the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and will give the rest of my story a chance.**

**I'd like to thank Rose Masen Cullen for beta'ing my first chapter, & Victoria Rose for proof reading it. You both** **are my life savers. Love you muches.**

**Next we have partying, traveling & their possible meeting...maybe?**

**Hope to post a chapter every Sunday...we'll see. Hope you like it! Waiting for your responses to see if I continue on with their journey.**


	2. Somewhere In Time CHAPTER 2

**WELL, I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERONE OF YOU THAT GAVE MY STORY A KILLER START. YOU REALLY**

**MADE MY EXPERIENCE AT WRITING A FANFIC WONDERFUL. I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT**

**LEFT REVIEWS. TRULY MADE MY DAY...*SMILING*.**

**I'M HERE TO START CHAPTER TWO, AND I HOPE I DON'T LET YOU DOWN. IT INVOLVES SOMETHING I TRULY**

**BELIEVE IN...PAST LIVES, AND REINCARNATION. SEEMS LIKE IT MIGHT NOT BE IMPOSSIBLE. I ONLY HOPE I MEET **

**AS WONDERFUL A BUNCH OF PEOPLE AS YOU ALL ARE IN MY JOURNEYS'.**

**I WANT TO THANK MY PROOF-READER, VICTORIA ROSE...SHE IS MY ANGEL & HAS BEEN A BIG HELP WITH MY**

**FIRST EXPERIENCE.**

**SO, THIS CHAPTER WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DREAM, SOME PARTYING, AND THOUGHTS OF TRAVELING. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO THE COPYRIGHTS OF TWILIGHT. THAT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STILL WISH I HAD ALL THE MONEY OFF IT.**

**SO NOW FOR...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A DREAM**

_**Finally making it home I have never been so glad to see my bed. Got a little tipsy on that couple of beers. Sure do**_

_**hope they help me get some decent sleep. **_

_**Dropping my satchel & coat in my chair, I start to undress in anticipation of a nice long hot shower. Maybe it will help**_

_**relax me enough so I can fall right on off into a deep sleep. I turn the shower on, adjusting the temperature and turn**_

_**around to brush my teeth. Steam is filling the room & as I slip into the flow of the water cascading down my back I can**_

_**feel my muscles start to relax. God it feels good ! I wash my hair, rinse it and apply my conditioner, leaving it in while I **_

_**lavish my body in my vanilla scented body wash. I stand under the hot water rinsing and enjoying the warmth of the water.**_

_**I emerge feeling like a big glob of goo...totally relaxed and ready for bed. I slip on my pajamas, comb out my hair leaving**_

_**it to dry naturally. I'm just to tired, and eager to feel the warmth of my bed.**_

_**Finally under the covers, I feel myself falling off to sleep. Hours later something, someone is pulling me out of my sleep.**_

_**I hear someone screaming, "Wait, wait...I have to give it to you!" I sit up in my bed scared, sweating and come to realize it was **_

_**me. I was screaming. I sit there with tears running down my face, trying to remember what it was I was dreaming about. I**_

_**can remember a place? The land looking very barren, almost like a desert. **_

_**Come on, relax. Lay back down, try to relax, just let it come to you. Don't try to **_**make**_** myself remember or it will just slip**_

_**away like all the other times. Relax...wait, mountains in the distance and something that looks like a fort? A man standing**_

_**in the distance. I can't see his face. He looks to be very tall, well built, wearing a cowboy hat ? What is that? It looks**_

_**almost like a wagon. People running around with scared looks on their faces. He is calling me,"Hurry, come here. I'm over**_

_**here."**_

_**Then a very sharp pain. It feels like my heart has exploded. I look down and I can see the tip of an arrow sticking out of my **_

_**chest. I'm falling to the ground, and I look up to see the man running to my side. He reaches out for my hand, grasping it**_

_**tightly. I only have time to say, "I love you," and I can see I'm giving him something. Then, there is nothing but blackness.**_

_**I immediately sit up, and grab my journal beside my bed. I've got to write down what I've remembered. I have tried to**_

_**write things' down I have recalled from my dreams. **_

_**But nothing like this! Not this much detail! What does it all mean ?**_

_**I finish writing the bits and pieces I remember, and I glance over to see it is almost three in the morning. I have got to get**_

_**some more sleep. So, I sit my journal to the side and curl back up under my covers slipping off to sleep.**_

_**"Good morning! Time for our local news." God give me something to throw at that alarm clock. I just want thirty more**_

_**minutes, please. I reach for something off my night stand and swipe the alarm clock off the table, losing grip on whatever I **_

_**had in my hands. I'll get it later, I'm thinking as I slip back under my covers.**_

_**A short while later I am dressed in my jeans, a button-down shirt, and my favorite pair of converse. Standing at my kitchen**_

_**counter waiting for my coffee to finish making, I remember my journal and walk back into my bedroom to get it. I want**_

_**to look at what I wrote down while I am having my coffee. I grab a bagel, take a sip of coffee and start to flip through the **_

_**pages. I start to read the notes I made last night, and suddenly a cold chill runs through my body. I look up suddenly at the**_

_**clock and realize I am fixing to be late if I don't leave now.**_

_**Upon reaching school, and running to the lab, I find I am going to be doing some more studying of the artifacts. I love holding**_

_**each piece, wondering about the person that might have held it. Wondering about their every day lives. Sometimes wanting**_

_**to go back in time, and live amongst them, seeing how they survived day to day.**_

_**This is the part I wish I could dedicate my learning too. To find out how our past has had an effect on our lives today.**_

_**Time for lunch, and I think I'll call Alice and see what she is up to. Grabbing a hamburger, fries and a water, I work my way**_

_**to a table. I get my phone out of my satchel and give Alice a call. "Hello," she says. "Hey, girlfriend. What are you up to?" I**_

_**ask. "Nothing much. Just sat down to have lunch with Rose. So, what are you doing and what got you to call me?" Alice ask.**_

_**"Well, I'm in desperate need of a 'girls night out'. Just you, Rose, & me. I need to get totally plastered. No sex ! So, can **_

_**I count you and Rose into it ?" I ask.**_

_**The second I get the last word out, Alice erupts into hyper mode, which she seems to run around in probably due to **_

_**the six pack of Red Bull she carries in her purse. Like I said...Crazy Bitches. Got to love them though. They keep me**_

_**from locking myself in some place and throwing the key away.**_

_**So, the next thing I know Alice has launched into telling me about a new club called '**_**Breaking Dawn'**_**. "Come on, Bella. It **_

_**will be lots of fun and I understand they sometimes have a live band. I heard there is suppose to be a new group called **_

_**10 Monkeys performing tomorrow night. Plus, I heard the lead singer is fucking gorgeous."**_

_**"I don't know about all that as I just wanted a place with music and LOTS of booze. I told you I just wanted to get plastered.**_

_**No worries about some guy coming on to me, thinking I'm just the slightest bit drunk they can put their hands**_

_**all over me. Then, the next thing you know they will want to go back to his or my place for a night of 'wild sex'.**_

_**Please, I'm not looking for a one night hook-up. Alice, there has to be more out there than just a mind-less male that only **_

_**has one thing on their minds...sex."**_

_**"Are you still looking for Mr. Right ? The man of your dreams? Which reminds me, are you still having those dreams ? Maybe**_

_**you should go see a doctor, and see if he can give you something to help you sleep. Something that will put you so under**_

_**you don't even recall 'IF' you had a dream." This just set me off and the next thing I know, "Alice, there is something to**_

_**those dreams. Some reason I keep having them over and over, and there's always the same man."At this point all Alice**_

_**can think about is a night out with just us girls, lots of booze, loud music, and a bunch of hungry sex starved men that **_

_**will be ideal for her to take somewhere and engage in wild sex the rest of the night.**_

_**Now, at this point I can hear Rose saying, "Come on, Bella. It's just one night, and I promise I'll help keep the guys off you **_

_**if I have to tell them your a lesbian. Then turn around and lay one on you. That ought to make them leave you alone. Come**_

_**on, it's been quite a while since the three of us has been out and just partied." So, the next thing I know we are planning to meet **_

_**later tonight and go to this club. The two of them are coming to pick me up to check out my outfit, and make sure**_

_**I don't skip out on our night of fun.**_

_**I think I can handle this night with Alice and Rose. I really deserve it, and I have missed the girls.**_

_**So, I spend part of the afternoon cleaning my apartment, doing laundry, fixing something to eat before I go out on this**_

_**night I just have a feeling is going to turn out to be a nightmare.**_

_**At 7:00 I start getting ready. I take a long shower, pick out my clothes, fix my hair, and put on the slightest bit of **_

_**make-up. I gather up my ID, some money, and sit waiting on the girls to show up. I can hardly wait.**_

_**I pick up the newspaper I got earlier today and take another look on the article about this Edward Masen. I notice the dates**_

_**he is going to be in Chattanooga. Maybe Alice and Rose have heard about him. Maybe they can give me some information**_

_**as to why he is 'The Most Saught After Man in the World'. But, I'm not going to tell them about my possibly going down**_

_**there to see him. To see what all the mystery is about him.**_

_**Alice and Rose finally arrive and after a lengthy discussion about what I was wearing, they finally gave in after I agreed to **_

_**at least change my top for something a little more 'sexy' as they put it. "Something to make the mens' eyes pop out of their**_

_**heads when we hit the doors," Rose said. But of course Alice was not going to be outdone as she said, "We're going to work**_

_**on getting you laid. Your spending too much time in that lab and acting like an old maid." So, with that said, we were out **_

_**the door and on our way to **_**'Breaking Dawn'.**

_**We arrived and the place was packed. The music was loud, the dance floor was full of couples dancing, and the liquor**_

_**was flowing like water. After about twenty minutes fighting our way to the bar to get us something to drink, we managed**_

_**to make our way upstairs to a table looking down on the scene before us. Needless to say, we were in no time approached**_

_**by at least a dozen men offering to buy us drinks, and wanting to dance. There were even a few that tried to insinuate **_

_**theirselves into joining us at our table. **_**'Not Going To Happen'.**

_**After a few drinks the three of us were left alone so that we could find time for some girl talk. Alice was telling Rose and I about**_

_**some guy named Jasper Whitlock she met at work. She was a designer and tailor of mens' and womens' clothing. Seems**_

_**he was a new lawyer at a prominent law firm. He had light brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and was a total gentleman. She **_

_**said he had a hint of a southern drawl, and had already been in to see her quite a few times in the past week. Of course, **_

_**under the pretense of checking on the suits he had ordered. She said rather excitedly that he had finally asked her out **_

_**to dinner, and she naturally excepted. They were going out tomorrow night, and needless to say Alice was very excited.**_

_**She was bouncing up and down in her seat the whole time she was talking about him, and grinning from ear to ear.**_

_**Rose proceeded to tell us about a man named Emmett McCartney, that brought his vehicle in for work. She was a very talented **_

_**mechanic and loved to work on automobiles. Seems he was into something having to do with security. Rose said it was kind **_

_**of like he was a body-guard for prestigious people. "He is built like a line-backer, looking as if he worked out quite a bit. He's **_

_**got blackish-brown hair, and beautiful gray eyes. I think he is just a doll, and got a personality from hell. Always making**_

_**jokes, and can keep you laughing from the moment he walked into the place." You could tell from the dreamy look in her **_

_**eyes she was hooked. He was coming in sometimes this next week for his Humvee, and Rose had every intention of giving**_

_**him her phone number. **_

_**So, then the two of them started asking me about any cute guys' I had met on campus. "I'm just to busy studying. We got**_

_**in some amazing artifacts from Jerus..." I was saying until they both jumped in on me. "We're not asking you about meeting **_

_**up with a mummy. I believe we're talking about someone that is living and breathing. Got a pulse, and is drool worthy,"**_

_**Alice said. "Yeah, someone with a nice package, and looks. Someone you just want to take back to your place and fuck**_

_**his brains out," Rose proceeded to say.**_

_**I sat there with my mouth hanging open not believing what they just said to me. "Do I look like a slut, like someone that can't **_

_**get any guy to notice me, that I'm desperate enough to let one of these brain-less neanderthals take me home just so they**_

_**can get their sexual gratification and then to hell with mine?" I said. " Calm down, Bella. We didn't say that. We are just**_

_**concerned that your immersing yourself to much into your studying and letting the world pass you by. That you would**_

_**much rather study things' from the past, and not look at what is available in your future. We're afraid that your going to **_

_**end up alone, and be sorry later on down the line that you didn't do something else with your life," Rose said. "We love you, **_

_**Bella. We're your friends, and we're just concerned," said Alice.**_

_**I was sitting there thinking about what they both said, and suddenly I could see they were both right. But, what do I do about it. **_

_**I didn't want to fall into the bar scene, or one night stands hoping they might develop into something. That just wasn't me. So, I **_

_**had to figure out a plan...a way to change the direction I was taking with my life. Then I remembered the newspaper article. Hell, **_

_**why not ! It won't hurt to go see a very beautiful man, check him out, watch him work. Who knows, maybe it will give me the **_

_**incentive to get out there and find me someone like him. I might even get lucky and find someone who lives there in Chattanooga. **_

_**I just need to get out there and start to live. But first, before I go to all the trouble of making that trip I need to find out a little bit **_

_**more about him,so I turn to my friends and ask them, "Do either one of you know anything about this Edward Masen?"**_

_**"EDWARD MASEN?" they both said at the same time. "Bella, your kidding aren't you?" Alice asked. I said, "No. I just saw **_

_**a picture of him somewhere on the front of a bunch of magazines while I was waiting to check out of a store, and they **_

_**were calling him the 'Sex Symbol' of the decade. Every woman in the world was in love with him, and would do**_

_**anything to see him. I've never heard of him until then. Soooo...?" At this point Rose jumped in and started telling all**_

_**about him. "Bella, you sure as hell have been in that lab to long. Are you sure you haven't been under one of those pieces**_

_**of artifact buried for the last couple of years? That man is 'sex on legs', and yes, the most wanted man by every female, and**_

_**a few males in the world. He is the hottest thing to hit Hollywood in decades. He has the most popular movie EVER out **_

_**right now, and is working on another one as we speak. He get's mobbed by fans every where he goes, screaming fans. Damn**_

_**Bella, you have had your head buried to deep under those pieces of crap if you don't know about Edward Masen."**_

_**"Well, I didn't say he wasn't good looking," I said. "GOOD LOOKING?" Alice said, sitting there with her eyes as big as saucers.**_

_**"Bella, we have definitely got to get you out doing more, seeing more. In fact Rose, we need to take her to the movies this**_

_**Sunday. Take her to see the latest movie he has out. I know I wouldn't mind seeing it again, just to get to look at his ass **_

_**again, and he was definitely hot in that love scene. "Yeah, I think it would do her a lot of good, and who knows, it might just**_

_**get her hormones to remember what she's missing. Then the male population better be put on alert," Rose said.**_

_**So, I was going to go see Mr. Masen in action with a love scene to boot. It might just make this trip to Chattanooga seem**_

_**more worthwhile. He really is sexy. Hummm...**_

**WELL, THERE IT IS...THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WAS GETTING SO LONG I HAD TO FIND A SPOT TO STOP BUT STILL LEAVE**

**YOU WITH A LITTLE MYSTERY. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT HER PLANNING HER TRIP TO CHATTANOOGA**

**TO SEE...'THE MAN'.**


	3. Somewhere In Time Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. LOVED THE CLUB SCENE WITH ALICE AND ROSE AND THEY****HAVE MANAGED TO CAPTURE THE INTEREST OF BELLA ABOUT EDWARD MASEN. THIS IS GOING TO BE A ****FUN NIGHT AT THE MOVIES.**

**WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LOT GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER SO HANG ON TO YOUR PANTS, BLOOMERS,****KNICKERS...WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL THEM...LOL!**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER TURNS OUT ALRIGHT...HEY, I CAN HANDLE IT. I WANT TO THANK MY PRE-READER,****VICTORIA ROSE...SHE IS A GOD-SEND AND MY BESTEST FRIEND. MWAH !**

**I WANT TO CLARIFY THE COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS...I'M ONLY TAKING HER CHARACTERS****ON AN ADVENTURE.**

**I WANT TO CLARIFY A FEW THINGS'...THE YEAR IS 2004, BELLA IS 25 YEARS OLD, & ROBERT IS 18 YEARS OLD. ****SO WE HAVE A EIGHT YEARS DIFFERENCE IN THEIR AGE. BUT THIS IS NOT GOING TO MATTER IN THE END. **

**ANYWAY, SHALL WE GET STARTED ON...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DREAMS, MOVIE & TRIP**

**DAMN**...what happened last night! Oh yeah, the club, Alice, Rose, and to much liquor. I feel as if I have been hit by a mack truck. Such a frigging headache. Need some meds. Oh, but it hurts to move my head. Thank God, I don't have anything to do except house work and I think it's going to have to wait until later.

So, I slowly get up and head to the bathroom, grab something for this pounding headache, and decide on a quick shower. Turning the shower on, I turn around and brush my teeth, slip off my pajamas and step into the shower. Oh, but it feels good, and the hot water seems to be helping my headache. So, after about 20 minutes of the hot water washing away the remnants of last night I finally emerge, dry off, and brush out my hair pulling it up into a ponytail. No need in doing anything with it, because I don't plan on going _anywhere_ today.

Going into my bedroom, I find some sweat pants, and one of my big comfy t-shirts. Now, I'm set for the day and head off into the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Turning on my coffee maker, grabbing a cup, and popping a bagel into the toaster I sit and wait trying to remember anything about last night. I don't even remember how I got home. At least I made it safe and sound and didn't wake up with some strange man in my bed. One for Bella! I finally get my coffee made, grab my bagel, and sit down enjoying the comfort of my coffee, and the much needed peace and quiet of the morning. But there is something...something I can't quite remember about last night. Maybe if I just don't dwell on it, it might come to me.

After a short while I grab another cup of coffee and figure I'll get started on doing some cleaning. There's not much to do...except laundry. I hate to do laundry. So, I go into my bedroom, sit my coffee on my desk and start to strip my bed. _Ouch_...what in the world did I hit? Getting down on my knees and looking under the bed I find my dream journal. Pulling it out from under the bed I find it is open and it looks like some strange writing. It doesn't look like my writing and very strange did it get there? Who wrote it?

I sit at my desk looking at the writing, and there is no other explanation...I had to have wrote it. But, just what does it mean? I'm not sure about some of the words, but I do gather the mentioning of the Roman Empire and their army of men. Why do I have such a feeling of dread, as if my heart is breaking? Damn, I wish I could figure out more of what is written. Maybe one of the professor linguists at school could help me. I just don't know where else to turn.

So, I lay the journal on my desk, sitting there, my mind wandering, my heart racing, and I feel so much sadness. It's as if I have lost something or someone ...that may have been my very life. But, do I believe in _that_...the possibility of past lives, reincarnation? Nothing has scientifically been proven that it is possible, or has there...**no**, it's not possible. But yet, sometimes when I am handling some of those artifacts it's as if there is such a feeling as if the person that used it, or wore it is standing there beside me, reaching out to take it in their hands and go about their everyday chores. 'THIS' is just part of the thrill I get from my studies.

But, now I have something more I need to explore. To do some research on...any and all information about past lives & reincarnation. I actually find it kind of interesting to think we might get another chance on Earth to maybe do better, or maybe there is a **lot** more than just that. Maybe we are brought back to finish up things' we didn't get a chance to in our past lives. Enough...I will just take this to Professor Felix Volturi and see if he can help me decipher what the rest of the words mean.

So, with that decided I go about my cleaning and doing my laundry (yuck), and fix myself a light dinner. Now, time for some relaxation. Maybe a movie, maybe that book I've been meaning to finish. I might even go to bed early...no, it's only 9 p.m.. Definitely to early for bed. Maybe I'll just go and get on my computer and see what I can find out about the possibility of past lives, reincarnation and maybe some information on the meaning of some of my dreams. Heaven knows I am overly anxious to find out what all that means.

After spending about three hours searching for any information I decide to take a break. Upon looking up I see my clock and suddenly realize it is going on one a.m., and I suddenly feel very tired. I did manage to find out quite a bit on all of the things'. I printed a lot of it out to read later, and after gathering up all the info I get ready for bed. I brush my teeth, and brush out my hair. I'm to tired to change, and besides my sweats are comfy enough. I barely remember getting into bed and laying down.

Again, it's almost 3 a.m. & I wake up..."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I jump out of bed and run to my window looking for what caused all the noise. It seems very quiet, but as I turn around I'm still trying to figure where all that noise was coming from...it sounded like gun fire. But, as I start to crawl back into bed, something makes me stop and suddenly I realize it had to have been one of my dreams again. My mother use to tell me to never touch your hair when you first wake-up, that you were more apt to remember any dreams you might have had. (Silly superstitions) But, I don't remember touching my hair...hell, I was too , I lay back down and try to remember anything about it...if it _was_ a dream. Nothing. I look at the time and realize it is almost three a.m., and I know I need to get more sleep if I'm going to have to deal with Alice and Rose tonight. So, laying back down, pulling up my covers I feel myself slipping back to sleep.

I wake-up about ten o'clock and think to myself...'it is so not a good idea to get use to sleeping in like that. You know you got school and you need to be there early'. I hop up running into the kitchen to make some coffee, grab a cup and plop my butt down in my chair. My mind starts to wonder about last night, and I decide when I go down later I'm going to check around a little bit and see if I can find any evidence of a gun being fired.

I decide to get back on my computer and see if I can find so more information. Especially something to explain my dreams. I just don't know how much more I can take without knowing why this is happening to me, but mainly what it all means. I do my research for a couple of hours when my phone rings. "Hello," I say. "Hey girlfriend. It's Alice," she say's. "Rose and I thought we would check with you and see if you would mind going to the five o'clock showing of _'The Breaking of a New Dawn'_, to see that sexy Edward Masen. You are so going to fall in love with this man. A 'Sex God' amongst women. So, does that sound alright with you ? We thought we could go after and have dinner." "Well, that sounds like a good idea. I just got to get home kind of early as I got school tomorrow, plus I got to go see a professor for some help on translating something for me," I said. "Sure thing, that sounds like we are all set then. Rose and I will pick you up around 4:30. See you then," Alice said and proceeded to hang up before I could say anything. So, I got about a couple more hours on the computer then I need to get ready.

Finally dressed in some black denim leggings, white t-shirt,and a light black vest, I am ready. Suddenly there's a knock at the door, and not to my surprise it's Alice and Rose. "Well, don't we look nice today," say's Rose. "Are you ready? We sure don't want to miss one minute of this movie. It is definitely going to be an eye opener for you, Bella." "Yes, I'm ready," I say. I ask them to wait for me a couple of minutes as I am going to go around to the side of my building to check on something, and I won't be long. I reach the side of the building right below my window and start looking for anything to indicate someone fired a gun last night, but I don't find a thing. That only seems to confirm that it was not real, but a part of my dream. Just another part of the mystery.

So, the three of us climb into Rose's car and are off on our way. Upon arriving at the theatre there seems to be a line a mile long of practically all women. Waiting to see this man? I guess I'm fixing to see what all the fuss is about as we get our tickets and go inside. We grab some popcorn and something to drink and work our way into the auditorium to find seats. "There are three seats right there, Rose, and they are right in the middle. Good seats so we won't miss one second of seeing that man's ass and that love scene," Alice say's excitedly. I just shake my head at her.

A few minutes after we get in our seats and get situated the movie starts. Previews of up coming movies and finally the opening credits to the movie. Then, it opens up to a very high mountain top and the sun is just starting to rise above the horizon, and there standing on the peak of the mountain top is a man. He's dressed out in jeans, and a light blue sweater, with his bronze hair lightly blowing in the wind.

As he turns facing us, he smiles and the most beautiful green eyes shining from just a touch of the sun upon them has me hypnotized. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him and there is nothing but him...nothing. I just watch every move he makes...every move. Alice pokes me in the ribs and whispers that the love scene is fixing to come up, and as I watch him kissing the woman, pressing her body into him, and him running his fingers through her steps back and starts to take his sweater off, and I gasp! He _'is'_ so beautiful. But, there is more to him and I can't quite put my finger on it. Watching her run her hands across his chest, him leaning down to kiss her while he reaches to undo the buttons on her blouse, her reaching up and running her fingers through his hair and their kiss seems to deepen with such hunger.

The next scene that even seems to register in my mind is when they are in bed and he is hovering above her, moving slowly as he leans down to kiss her passionately. The sheet starts to slide down his back as he moves, and as it starts to fall further down his body the first signs of his bare hips, and then even further down until you can almost see all of him, except for his muscular legs'. It's right there that I notice a mark on his hip that's shaped like a crescent moon, just barely there. I can't understand what is going on, but it feels as if I have run my fingers along that mark, as if I have felt his hands upon my body, and looked into those pools of beautiful green eyes.

A shiver run's through my body, and I realize I've stopped breathing. There is something about him, as if he is a memory...someone from my past.I can't take my eyes off him, and nothing else seems to register through the rest of the movie. Once the credits start to roll across the screen Alice and Rose look at me with concern as they realize I am not really there, and that I am kind of lost in my own thoughts.

They finally manage to rouse me enough to get us outside and in Rose's car, and even before she starts it up they both turn to look at me and ask, "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asks. "You are really starting to worry us, so please answer us. What is going on with you?" I finally realize where I am, and keeping everything I have just experienced and seen to myself, I just say, "I'm fine. You both were so right about him being such a beautiful man. He is rather young, but definitely a very good actor. I think I would love to see another movie with him in it. You both managed to open my eyes. So where are we going for dinner, as I am starved?" They both just turn around and as Rose starts the car, they say we're going to a chinese restaurant not far from there.

After we had dinner, and a lengthy discussion about Edward and the movie we all decide it is time to head home. I definitely need some time alone to figure out some things'. What I have seen. What I am feeling. What is it about Edward that feels so familiar. Why does he feel so familiar...to me? So many thoughts going through my mind. I just need to go to bed. I've got school tomorrow and I've got to find time to go see Professor Volturi. I just hope he can help me.

After a long shower, I put on my pajamas and climb into bed. So many thoughts of Edward, I just know I'm going to have a hard time going to sleep. But within a matter of minutes sleep overtakes me, and yet again I'm thrust into another dream.

It's all very foggy, and I can see a very large amount of men on foot and on horse back, dressed in leather , breast-plates, leather sandals, an iron helmet on their heads, and a sword sheathed on their side hips. I feel as if I am running to one of the men, and he turns towards me, the fog enveloping us, and I run into his arms and press my lips to him telling him how much I love him. I make him promise to come back to me, as he takes the leather string out hanging around his neck bringing the object to his lips and kissing it with his promise to return to me, and then he thrust it back down inside his armor. The next thing I can see is four of the men carrying my husband to me, and as they lay him down beside me, they tell me he was very brave and fought very hard, but he was caught in a stampede of the enemies horses and never had a chance. He was stampeded to death. I reach down and remove the leather string from his neck and take the object in my hands and kiss it. I then lean over to him putting my hands to his cheeks and lean down and kiss him very gently on his lips promising I will be with him very soon. Then the fog surrounds us...

I wake up and find myself sobbing heart wrenching tears, and shaking all over. The feeling as if my heart is breaking is back. I feel as if ' _I lost this man'_...that he was so very important to me. That he was '_my husband'._ Oh God, help me. What are you doing to me? Please help me understand what it is you keep wanting me to remember.

I reach for my dream journal and sit to write everything I remember about my dream. Even the feelings I experienced through it. Every little detail. There has to be an explanation as to why I am having these dreams and I am not going to stop until I find out what it is...what is the message behind it all, no matter what I have to do.

The next day upon reaching the university I search Professor Volturi and ask him for his help. I give him my journal and show him the page with all the strange writing on it, and it seems upon first look from him that it is a very old version of latin not used since right after the death of Christ. That there is also a slight usage of hebrew mixed in with it that was becoming forbidden to be used by the people because of the events that happened when the Romans' crucified who they called a heretic, but was called Christ, the son of God by the people. He asked if he could make some copies of the writing and I said,"Yes, if there is anyway you can help me. I want very much to know what all it says."

Professor Volturi say's he will try his best, and may have to contact a few of his colleges from other universities, but he will try his best to get me a translation. That he will call me as soon as he has anything. I leave him my cell phone number, and the one to the lab.

Upon reaching the lab I am informed that I am fixing to receive some new artifacts brought in from the same dig-site but that it is going to take possibly an hour before they can get them to me. Professor Cullen tells me to go take a break, and to be back in about an hour. That by then they should have everything I will need to start my research. I head to the cafeteria on campus, grab a coffee and look for an isolated spot so I can reread the entries in my journal. As I go to pull it out of my bag I also come out with the newspaper I had bought the other day. There before me is the man...Edward Masen. There is something there...something I am feeling when I look upon his face.

As I start to read the article again I notice the dates for when he is going to be in Chattanooga...July 30th thru August 2nd, at the Tennesse Railroad Museum in Chattanooga, Tennessee. I can afford to take a break then. I AM going to take this trip. I have to see him...see if there are real feelings when I'm as near to him as I can get. I know it is going to be hard to get very close, but I've got to try. I am going to see Edward...

**THERE WE HAVE IT...CHAPTER THREE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. I HOPE TO CONTINUE**

**TO KEEP YOUR INTEREST AS WE GO ON A VERY LONG JOURNEY WITH THIS COUPLE.**

**I AGAIN WANT TO THANK MY PRE-READER, AND BETA VICTORIA ROSE, MY ANGEL, MY FRIEND.**

**I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO CONTROL MYSELF AND WAIT TO POST A NEW CHAPTER ON SUNDAY...IT MIGHT POSSIBLY BE EARLIER.**

**I AM VERY EAGER TO GET THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OUT THERE, ESPECIALLY IF I CONTINUE TO GET GREAT REVIEWS.**

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND LEAVING A REVIEW. IF I HAVE MISSED RESPONDING TO ANY OF YOU ****PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BUT KNOW THEY HAVE ALL MEANT THE WORLD TO ME.**

**THEY ARE TRULY AN INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY...**

**SO, ENOUGH OF MY RANTING...**

**HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT SUNDAY, IF NOT EARLIER. **


	4. Somewhere in Time Chapter 4

**SO, WE LEFT BELLA WAITING ON A TRANSLATION OF THE WRITING IN HER DREAM JOURNAL,**

**THE NEWSPAPER ARTICLE ABOUT EDWARD COMING TO CHATTANOOGA, TENNESSEE,**

**HER BIRTHDAY AND THE FINDING OF THE ...WELL JUST YOU READ AND SEE...LOL!**

**WILL THERE BE A TRIP? WILL SHE FIND OUT WHAT THE WORDS MEAN IN HER JOURNAL?**

**SHE STILL HAS TO FIND THE ARTIFACT THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE 'EVERYTHING' FOR**

**HER AND EDWARD. **

**SO MUCH GOING ON...AND WHETHER THEY KNOW IT OR NOT...SO LITTLE TIME!**

**I WANT TO THANK MY FRIEND ARC, WHO GAVE ME SOME MOST VALUED WORDS OF ADVICETOTALLY HELPING ME TO MAKE THIS A WONDERFUL STORY. A FRIEND YOU'RE VERY LUCKY TO FIND ONCE IN A LIFETIME.**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU, ARC. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**I OWN NONE OF THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING TWILIGHT...THIS STILL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. I'M ONLY USING HER CHARACTERS TO FIT MY STORY.**

**SO, NOW WE ARE SET FOR THE STORY TO CONTINUE.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**TRANSLATION, DREAMS, BIRTHDAY SHOPPING, AND FINDING OF THE...**

Two Lovers Lost To Time

Forever In A Circle

Seeking Each Other Out

To the Ring that Leads Them

Together

~Jamie Crabtree~

_After a quick lunch, and a lot of daydreaming, I realize it is time to return to the lab. Surely they will have everything ready for me to start work. Professor Cullen is waiting for me upon my return with the new artefacts. They have already started to take some samples for carbon dating, and I am left to clean them up and catalogue and take pictures as new features appear. They are truly beautiful!_

_They seem to be pieces of a wall mural, possibly of a King or Queen and the other carvings seem to be revealing moments of things' that happened in their lives. It is so hard to not get so deeply involved, so personally absorbed into the beauty of these pieces of the past. I'm wondering from what era they are going to be finally dated._

_I love my work, and I am hoping it will take me on to other places once I get my doctorate. Hopefully this will be soon as at almost 31 years of age I want to do more extensive research, even across the country. Just a little bit longer...be patient. Then I can go and start to do what I have worked so hard towards. _

_On top of that, I just reminded myself that tomorrow is my birthday. I hate birthdays. _

_I look up and had not realize how late it is...time for lunch. I make my way towards the school's cafeteria, and figure I'll give Alice and Rose a call to see how they felt after last night. I grab a salad and a bottle of water, and look for a quiet spot. Finally, a seat opens up near the windows where I can at least enjoy a little sun. Alice and Rose had made a good point last night, that I am spending too much time with my studies and I need to get out more to see what I'm missing, and maybe find someone interesting enough to want to spend some time with. _

_After enjoying my lunch I figure it's time for what I'm sure is going to be torture. First, I give Rose a call__and when she picks up I can tell she is having a wonderful morning. _

_"Rose's Garage. I hope this is an emergency as I don't have the time for idle chat," Rose growls down the line. _

_"What, not even for your BFF Bella?" I reply. _

_"Oh, hey girl! So, how did your morning turn out, cause mine was mortal hell. I thought my head was going to explode from the pain. I have __**got**__ to give up the tequila. Well, maybe let up a little," she laughs back at me. _

_"Well, you certainly didn't sound like it when you answered the phone," I chuckle. _

_Rose replied, "I can't find the ringtone for this damn thing. It sounds like a siren going off. So what you got going on this morning, as if I didn't know. Got your head buried under some old pieces of rock, or something."_

_I feel a little bit angry at Rose's words and get that they don't understand how important my work is, so I reply curtly, "I'm working...maybe not on something as interesting as a 'Humvee', which brings me to the matter of this guy. Has he been by, or called?"_

_Rose answers a little hurt, "Yes, he has called just to check in and see how things' were going on the repairs. Then, he asked me out to lunch, yeah!" _

_So I play along and inquire, "So, what did you say?" _

_"Well, I said YES! What in the world makes you think I would have answered differently? Oh Bella, I really feel something could come out of this with Emmett. But, I'm just going to follow his cues, and if it takes too long I'm jumping his ass." _

_I can't help but laugh out loud at her...she runs around with sex on her brain as much as Alice. I just tell her to take it slow, and let me know how things' go. I say my goodbyes and hang up and figure I'll wait a while before I call Alice. One overly excited female friend is all I can handle right now._

_So, I head off back to the lab for another four more hours, and then I can finally go home and only hope to get some more rest after the previous night I had. I feel totally drained._

_After reaching the lab, I work on the artefacts for a couple more hours when I receive a message from Professor Cullen that Professor Volturi called and wanted to see me as soon as possible. I wrap the artifacts taking care of their delicate condition and take them back in to the storage vault informing on my way out to my Professor that I am going to see Professor Volturi._

_"Bella, I have asked you numerous times to call me, Carlisle. It certainly would cut down on things' seeming so formal around here, and besides we work together practically every day. You don't mind, do you?" he asked and smiled warmly. _

_It seemed like a reasonable question and one I didn't feel uncomfortable answering, so I replied. _

"_No, calling you Carlisle seems very reasonable."_

_"Good then. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he grinned and returned to his work._

_So, I make a mad dash and run to the other side of the school and upon entering Professor Volturi's office, I'm not sure which one of us is more excited. _

_"Professor, have you been able to decipher any of the language?' I eagerly inquire. _

_"I have only been able to make out a couple of words and believe me; I have been working on this since you left earlier today. This has truly got me fascinated," he states. "What is so fascinating, or better yet, why is it so hard to translate? It doesn't seem to be but an older version of Latin, possibly used around 500 A.D..." _

_At this point he becomes overly excited and replies, "It is older than that, possibly by 200 to 300 years less, and it also contains some forms of Aramaic. This was used by Christ, and his followers. It was also the general language of the people during this time."_

_I stand there in a state of shock, just frozen with this revelation turning over in my mind. He said that by studying some of the other writing samples from my journal that it __**was**__ written by me. But, I have never studied Latin, and __**certainly **__not Aramaic? I am not a religious fanatic. Am I? _

_So I continue to ask him, "What words have you __**been able**__ to translate?" _

_He pulls out the copies he had made of my dream journal and proceeds to show me what he has been able to figure out._

_"First off, please call me Alex, cause I feel you and I are going to be spending a lot of time on this," he says. _

_"Sure and just call me Bella, please," I reply awkwardly. _

_He proceeds to show me the three words he has been able to decipher. They are...__**with...will...you.**_

_"With, will, you...after spending all this time studying this writing and this is all you have been able to come up with?" I ask._

_"Bella, I am fairly fluent in Latin, even dating back into the late hundreds A.D., but with your permission I would like to take this to another colleague of mine that is even familiar with Aramaic, and Latin dating back to around 200 B.C.," he asks._

_I'm not sure what to say other than to tell him to go ahead and seek out any help he needs to get it translated. I've got to know what it means, and I feel an urgency building inside me that I find out as soon as possible. It's as if I 'feel' it is all linked to parts of my dreams, and I sense a kind of panic that things' are not becoming more apparent fast enough._

_After advising Alex, Professor Volturi, to go ahead and see if his colleague can help him to translate other words I told him to please give me a call as soon as they learn __**anything**__ else. Also, if he has to even go further than this other man, then by all means please do. I also give him my dream journal to see if anything I might have written from my previous dreams could possibly help. I assure him that I have plenty more where these came from, and I even have eight more filled up with details of the dreams I started having around the year 2004. I shared with him this had been going on for this long and they were only becoming more in detail. That the dreams were intensifying in detail and frequency. This really peeked his interest and mentioned he may ask me for them at a later date. I assured him that if and when he felt they might be necessary that they would be at his full disposal. _

_So, with that I made my excuses and left the campus headed home. This experience is truly draining me, and all I could think about was getting home and crawling into bed. I was so tired that I didn't even stop to grab anything to eat. I just wanted to get home...fall into bed and pray to God that anyone could help me._

_Once I got home, I dropped my satchel on the couch, walked into the bedroom, undressed, and grabbed my sweats and t-shirt I had worn last night. I slouched into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and see if there was anything to grab to eat. Damn, I had not been to the grocery store in a while from the looks of it. Oh well...I guess I could order in Chinese or a pizza, but I just don't feel I can stay awake long enough for it to get here._

_So, with that thought in my head I walk into my bedroom pulling down the covers, set my alarm, crawl under the covers and can just barely remember getting settled in. The warmth of the bed, and the peace and quiet surrounding me I quickly succumb to sleep._

_I see the headlights of our car racing ahead of us as we are speeding down the road. The dust and dirt flying around, and behind us. There are two men sitting in the back seat, and you can feel the tension filling up the car as if the two men are truly scared. But as I look across at Anthony, my husband, friend, lover, and my whole world, I don't see anything but calm in his expression and his touch as he holds my hand. He holds my hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of it, and giving it a squeeze. Entwining our fingers, he brings my hand to his lips and kisses my wedding ring and then each of my fingers, ending it with a kiss to the inside of my wrist._

_Suddenly ahead of us there are blinding lights covering the road and men standing around holding rifles and guns. Anthony just looks at me and smiles, then looks at the two men in the back of the car and tells them to hold on tight...that they are going through the road-block. The men outside try to move some of the cars out of the way, but Anthony still hits a few of them spinning the car out of control. You can hear gun shots ringing out all around us, and the last thing I remember is reaching for Anthony's hand, and then...blackness._

_Across the country, in some part of California, in a lone hotel is a man sitting straight up in his bed with a scream coming from his lips, sweat pouring off his body, and his eyes wide open with horror and sadness. The sheets are twisted up and damp from his sweat, as are his t-shirt and lounging pants. He is breathing in great gulps of air, shaking from fear, and not the coldness from all the sweat. A silent sob escapes his lips, and tears run down his face as he tries so hard to remember the remnants of his dream._

_He remembers a beautiful woman sitting next to him in a car, the sounds of gun shots ringing in the air, the crashing of the car, and pain. He remembers looking across to the woman, his wife from looking at the wedding rings on her hand, and noticing the blood covering the front of her dress. She had been shot through the heart. So much pain running through his body as he looks down and can see the engine has come in and is crushing his chest. So much blood, so much pain, and the feeling he's not going to make it out of there alive. So, with his final bit of strength he reaches across the car seat, taking his wife's hand and telling her, "I love you...always." Then nothing but...blackness._

_His security runs into the room, checking out every part of the suite finding nothing, and return to him asking him if he is alright. He tells them he is alright and to go on back to bed, that he only had a bad dream. _

_Edward awakens from a dream about a beautiful woman, his wife, and their death. God, what are you doing to me! What is the reason for these dreams? Every night you torture me in my sleep, and there is always the same beautiful woman._

_What does all this mean, and who is this woman._

_Back across the country, Bella also wakes up at the same time with a scream escaping her lips, tears running down her face, covered in sweat, and shaking. Not sure if it is from the fright of what she just dreamed, or from the sweat drenched clothes and sheets she is covered in. My God, the gun shots, the speeding car, my husband, Anthony, my wedding rings, and the two men in the back screaming. After looking around at all the damage, and turning and looking at Anthony, I smile. _

_Anthony is so beautiful, his sculptured chin, his beautiful lips, his nose I love to get Eskimo kisses from, that mop of copper colored hair, but most of all...those beautiful pools of the greenest eyes, always able to look into my muddy brown eyes, and him saying he can see all the love I have for him, right down into my very soul. I am his...for always. Then just the slightest bit of pain and then...blackness._

_What in the world. The dreams just seem to be getting more real, as if that woman was me. But, what if...what if it was me!_

_Maybe from a different life time, but I don't believe in all that. But, what if it were possible, I mean past lives, being reborn, starting all over again in another life. Maybe I could check it out online. Maybe I could check on it at the university. Maybe there is a chance... _

_They both realize there is no sense in trying to go back to sleep until they both calm down. Bella grabs her dream journal, heads for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, and sitting down at her table she starts writing every detail of the dream she just had._

_Edward grabs a bottle of Peroni beer and sits down on the couch, not believing what he just saw in his dream. This has been going on since I was...eighteen? Damn, six years of these dreams and they are just getting more detailed, and there is always the same beautiful woman. What is it about her that I'm always left with a lingering feeling of love, and sadness? Sometimes as if my very heart has been pulled from my chest, and nothing is left but the shell of a man. Why do I feel so empty, like she is such a vital part of me, and I've got to find her. What can I do? _

_I know what I can do, at least maybe to the point I have a picture of her. I will find one of the sketch artists from the studio tomorrow, and see if they can help me come up with at least some kind of an idea of what she looks like. I've seen her so much in my dreams, and they are becoming so much clearer, I can almost see her face. __'ll just have to get to the studio a little earlier, and see if I can find someone, or I'll just get my assistant to find someone for me. At least it's a start, but I'm not going to make it in early if I don't go on back to bed and try to get some more sleep. Damn, what a night, just like every other. If there is any possibility that this woman exist now, I am going to find her, one way or the other._

_I've sat here for almost an hour writing non-stop everything I can remember about that dream. It scared the hell out of me. To feel so out of my mind, and ending up not even knowing what happen to the man...my husband. I feel so helpless, so lost, and all these dreams are doing is just making it much, much worse. All the love I have experienced with the different couples in all my dreams, they have so much love for each other, as if it were never-ending...even in death._

_Oh, to find someone to love me even half that much. Who am I kidding! I stay buried in a lab, up to my elbows in what...the past? Not likely to be a loving future for me if I don't get out and learn to just live. Maybe, tomorrow being my birthday I'll call Rose and Alice and see if they feel like just spending the day with me. I've wanted to go to this open market where they are supposed to be selling anything and everything. I had not planned on doing anything for my birthday, but I just 'feel' like getting out and living. _

_But, right now I need to go to bed and try to call my professor and tell him...tell him what? That today is my birthday and a couple of my friends' have decided to kidnap me for a day of shopping and fun. Sounds good to me._ _Around eight o'clock in the morning I'm woken by a lot of loud banging on my front door. I stumble into my living room, checking first to see who it is, and all I can see are a bunch of balloons. I hear someone giggling and I proceed to unlock the door, and as I start to open it there is a big rush of balloons and two crazy women rush into my living room hollering, _

_"Happy Birthday!" But of course, who else would it be but Rose and Alice, the two craziest friends a girl could ever have."How did..." I start to say._

_"Well, you really didn't think we'd forget today was your birthday, did you!" says Rose. Alice jumps in saying, " Bella, we are here as two concerned friends to make damn sure you have a fun filled day doing anything your little heart desires."_

_"Well, first off I need to call my professor and tell him I'm not coming in today," I say. "I've already got that covered," Rose replies smirking._

_"Well, there is this open market I've been wanting to go too. They have everything you could possibly think of for sale, and lots of places we could stop to eat,". Alice looks up, "Well, what are we waiting on? Let's get this act in gear. Bella, you go get a quick shower, and try to put on something that looks...happy, cheerful, and with a touch of sexy. I'll make us some coffee while Rose is making her call. So, what's the problem? Get your butt in gear. Let's get this party on the road." _

_If I didn't know better I'd have to say Alice has already been hitting the caffeine...wide open. _

_So, off I go to get me a shower, and per Alice's directions, look for something __**she**__ would find suitable. After the three of us having our coffee and making plans for the day, we all go downstairs and hop into Rose's car. Our next stop is the open market._

_Across the country in California at the hotel, Edward decides to get up instead of just lying in bed. I've not been able to sleep since I had that dream. No sense in just laying there tossing and turning. I can get up and get started at the studio at finding a sketch artist. I __**want**__ a picture of this woman before I call it a day. Something I can see right before my eyes' instead of just in my dreams. _

_I shower, and not knowing what they have planned for me today, I just throw on a pair of jeans,a black t-shirt, and my shoes. I call Daniel and Jacob, my security, and tell them I am ready to go to the studio. I've got a lot to do today and I think they are going to try to throw a new script at me. I so want a break from this all, if nothing more than a couple of weeks at my parents' home in Forks, Washington. I certainly wouldn't be that far away that they couldn't get in touch with me if necessary._ _I am definitely talking to my agent about it today, or I'm just fixing to walk out and take it. But first things' first, I have to find me someone that can draw me a picture of this woman that occupies my mind..awake and in my dreams._

_Well, we finally arrive at the market, and I am definitely getting excited as the day progresses. There seems to be every kind of market stall selling everything you could imagine. It is going to be a good day, a good birthday, thanks to my bestest friends. Once we get parked, we're on our way down the main aisle. There are shops with beautiful clothing, which I know Alice is going to want to go to, so that is our first stop. _

_She buys me a very beautiful blue peasant blouse with tiny beading along the neckline, a shawl that is embroidered with all kinds of flowers, and a skirt that looks like it is made of just different patches of material and all kinds of patterns, and sweeps the ground. It has the touch of blue to match the top she also bought me. Then she finds me a pair of 'egyptian sandals' that looks like nothing but the sole to a shoe adorned with leather straps that wrap around the leg. She won't take no for an answer, and declares it all my present from her, and who can say no to Alice when she lays those sad looking doe eyes' on you. I smiled cause I really like it all, and I reach over giving her a big hug, a kiss, and a thank you. We are both almost in tears as it is the first birthday I've just let them have their way with me, and I'm really having a good time. _

_We're walking from one shop to the next, looking at all the different things' on display. Alice and I talking about my wearing the outfit she just bought me, and the three of us going out one night this coming weekend. Rose, in the meantime has run ahead to a vendor selling jewelry,declaring she wants to pick me out some earrings and some bracelets to go with the outfit. We start going through all the earrings and she finds a pair with just a slight dangling of pastel colored stones. They are definitely beautiful, but when I look at the price I tell her that it is to much to spend on just a pair of earrings. She just rolls her eyes and still tells the sales lady to hold on to them, and starts looking at some bracelets._

_I begin to wander away but something is pulling me to the back of the store. A very strong wave of emotions comes over me as I glance in a display case of what looks to be very old antique jewelry. My eyes roam over the pieces, and I just know there is something there that wants me to find it. Wants me to take possession of it, and never let it go. Finally my eyes' come to rest upon a beautiful gold band with beautiful etching on it. It's almost half an inch wide, and I ask the lady to let me see it. She opens the case, taking the ring out and laying it in my hand. A chill runs' through me, and it's as if I can feel a slight tingling to my skin, running up my arm with such warmth and an overwhelming feeling of love...flowing straight to my heart. I slide it on my finger, and it's as if it is saying to me...I'm finally home. _

_At that moment a man's face flashes before my eyes', and he is smiling. I look at him and smile too as one lone tear runs silently down my cheek. I feel such an overwhelming surge of love coming from him, pouring out of him and into me. The feelings are so strong and as I remove the ring from my finger he starts to fade, and then he is gone._

_I know I must wait until I am at home before I try to wear it again. But, the feelings keep flowing through me with such force that it almost takes my breath away. The ring truly is home, and maybe with it's help I can find this man that now holds my heart._

_Back in California, Edward also has a slight tingling in the palm of his hand, then a feeling of warmth surging up his arm and straight to his heart. The woman's face flashes before his eyes'. She is smiling, and he looks at her and smiles too. I can feel her, and all the love pouring out of her for me and into me. Then she is gone..._

_I know I must find her, as she holds my heart within her and all the love I could ever give anyone. The feelings are still flowing through me, so warm, and so strong. Something tells me I will spend my whole life looking for her; my one true love. _

_The lady of the shop looks at me and sees the gleam in my eyes', and it's as if she knows it has found it's way to the one person it truly ever belong too. I purchase the ring, and let Rose get me the earrings and a couple of beautiful silver cuff bracelets. I was getting anxious and ready to go home the minute I had that ring on my hand. I had removed it and put it into my purse. There were too many feelings, and flashes of memories coming at me all at once and I knew I needed to be alone. I would have to wait until I was at home alone before I could put it back on and see what it was trying to show me. _

_In the meantime, I put on my best fake smile and tried to enjoy the rest of the day with my friends. We got to a few more shops', and finally after what seems like many, many hours we find us a Cantina to settle in for some dinner. Suddenly I come to realize just how much time we have been there today. But, Rose and Alice keep saying it was so worth it because I really seemed to have had a good time, and that was what they wanted for my birthday. I could never ask for better friends. They are practically my sisters...hell, they are my sisters. I will always be there for them, just as I know they would do the same for me. Just as they did today. _

_They just don't know the importance of what they have done for me today. They helped me find what I believe to be the link to my dreams, to my past, my many past lives, and maybe to the man that now holds my heart. _

_**SO, THERE WE HAVE IT...THE FINDING OF THE ARTIFACT THAT IS DESTINED TO CHANGE THE LIVES OF BOTH EDWARD AND BELLA.**_

_**A LOVE THAT HAS PAST THROUGH MANY LIFE TIMES, GROWING IN STRENGTH...NEVER ENDING.**_

_**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND IT HAS ANSWERED QUITE A FEW QUESTIONS, BUT REST ASSURED...THERE WILL BE MORE.**_

_**ANY QUESTIONS, OR ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. I LOOK FORWARD TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND WILL TRY MY BEST TO REPLY TO THEM ALL. THEY ARE REALLY THE HIGHLIGHT TO WRITING EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER.**_

_**NOW, GET READY FOR MORE SURPRISES AHEAD. PLEASE STAY WITH ME WHILE I TAKE YOU ON A WONDROUS JOURNEY THROUGH TIME WITH THIS COUPLE.**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. UNTIL THEN, I ONLY ASK ONE THING OF YOU ALL...**_

_**BELIEVE !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER.** **FIGURED YOU WOULD ALL BE HANGING IN**

**THERE FOR WHEN SHE FOUND THE ARTIFACT.**..

**I APPRECIATE ALL** **YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR** **ENCOURAGEMENT,** **BECAUSE THERE HAVE BEEN QUITE A FEW TIMES I HAVE BEEN** **READY TO THROW THE TOWEL IN...NOT HAPPENING. **

**I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR CHAIR.**

**I HAVE TWO WONDERFUL PEOPLE...FRIENDS...THAT ARE A GOD-SEND...THEY HAVE STOOD BY ME WHEN I HAVE** **"REALLY"** **SCREWED THINGS' UP.** **THAT WOULD BE THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED ARC MORPHEUS AND VICTORIA ROSE...I LOVE YOU BOTH VERY MUCH.**

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER** **TO VICTORIA ROSE, ARC MORPHEUS, AND MY LOYAL READERS.**

**THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.**

**COPYRIGHTS OF TWILIGHT STILL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. I JUST WANT THE COPYRIGHTS TO ROBERT PATTINSONS BODY.**

**NOW, GET READY TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING...QUITE A FEW SURPRISES...POSSIBLY BIG.**

**JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT...HEHEHEHE**

**NOW...**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**A SKETCH, MORE DREAMS, AND THE TRIP**_

_** I See Your Green Eyes Gleaming **_

_**Shining at Me Across the Way **_

_**I Read In Them a Secret Meaning **_

_**Showing Me You Want Me Too **_

_**~ Unknown ~ **_

_**EPOV**_

_When Edward arrived at the studio, he went to his trailer which was already swamped and surrounded by a bunch of people...unwelcome people at this point._

_"You are all going to have to go...__**now**__, except for you!" pointing to his assistant, Pam._

_She stares back with a confused expression, " Uh Edward, what's the problem this morning ?"_

_"Well actually, the only problem __**you**__ have this morning Pam, is to find me a sketch artist. And, I need them like yesterday. So, what are you waiting on? Go find me one, and I'll try too handle whatever they think they're going to throw at me this morning, " I replied a little too gruffly. _

_"So, can I enquire as too why you are needing a sketch artist?" Pam queries._

_"I need them to sketch a picture of a person's face...let's say that it is in my memory, I only caught a quick glimpse of them. So can you please, just find someone that can do that stuff for me, I need them as fast as possible. I don't plan on leaving the studio today until I have that drawing in my possession,"_

_I sit there with a distant look in my eyes and Pam knows I mean business; she silently nods and sets about her daily schedule._

_As I relax a little, I see her beautiful face, long brown hair and those big brown eyes boring into me, as if they are looking down into my very soul. Her eyes' holding so much love, and there's just the slightest smile upon her face, with one lone tear running down her cheek._

_God, this woman is driving me crazy. I __**will**__ have that picture of her before I leave here today. I __**need**__ a picture...something other than just the images I am carrying around in my mind._

_Pam finally comes back and tells me she has found a young artist that would be over later that afternoon._

_"So, what else have we got lined up today, Pam," my aggravation beginning to show._

_Pam shakes of her head, "You have an interview around 10:00 on the Today show. Then, there is lunch at noon with your agent and the producer of that film that wants' to talk to you about the lead male role. After that, I have tried to clear you some time to meet with this sketch artist, but only for a couple of hours. Then, you have one more interview for Entertainment Tonight, and from there you're free."_

_I let out a frustrated sigh, "Sometimes I wish I could just go ahead and retire, but I'm a glutton for punishment. Besides, I love this work when I'm actually out there doing the scenes. The rest of this crap, all the promoting, the premieres, and the damn interviews one right after the other; that part I would not miss," I rest my head in my hands."I guess just a quiet vacation would be nice. A break from all of...THIS!"_

_Later that afternoon, as I am waiting for the sketch artist to arrive at my hotel room, I lay my head back against the couch for a few moments. My eyes close and I try to visualise the best image of this woman from my dreams, and as I start to relax more...there she is...her beautiful long brown hair, brown eyes almost the colour of chocolate, her lips not to full, but just enough to plant a gentle kiss on. I can almost see a slight blush come to her cheeks, and I smile at the memory of her face in my dreams._

_A few hours later, and Barbra is finishing putting the final touches to her sketch, as she puts her pencil down, I snatch it out of her hands exclaiming, "This is her, this is the woman, the woman I see. Finally...I can see you right here before my eyes', not just in my dreams."_

_I know your real, I know you're out there. You have to be more than just a dream, but all I have is a picture of you now. I know that doesn't logically mean your real, but the feelings, and the dreams. They are getting so more vivid, so much more detail, and always your beautiful face smiling back at me. There just has to be some way to prove you are real, out there waiting for me, and I vow... I will find you._

_Maybe...I could talk to the security company that works for me, and see if there is some kind of system they can take a sketch and run it through. Hell, even come up with as close a match as they can, and some information. It's worth a shot. You have to be real, I need for you to be real. More than just a dream. I think I'll give them a call, and see what they have to say. Anything is worth a chance and I have to start searching somewhere._

_**BPOV**_

_After Rose and Alice drop me off home, I thank them for a truly wonderful birthday with them, then trudge myself upstairs. Dropping all my bags on my bed, I slip off my shoes, and walk back into the kitchen, I find something to drink, grab up my purse, and plop down on the couch taking just a moment to reflect and gather my thoughts before reaching inside and recovering the ring I bought._

_Actually, I think that it found me today. As if it was there all along waiting for me too discover it. I grasp it in my hand, I the feeling I felt earlier returned, the slight tingling sensation moved across my skin again. I place it on the palm of my hand, the feeling seems to intensify, running right up my arm, and then straight to my heart. It feels as if it is settling in, claiming my emotions and all I can feel is an over-powering...feeling of love and warmth. My eyes close and my head rests back against the couch, and the man in my dreams is there instantly, with his copper hair, his chiselled jaw, long eyelashes, and ...the most beautiful green eyes. He has a slight smile on his lips, just turned up in the corner, and lips that I need to touch. The powerful surge of love I am feeling for him is just consuming me._

_What if he is real? What if he is out there waiting for me? How do I find him?_

_I slip the ring back onto my middle finger, as I do I notice for the first time the etchings on the ring. But, how is that possible...it looks just like the writing in my dream journal. Does it, or could it be linked to that writing? I will show this to Professor Volturi tomorrow, but I know I can't let it go again. It has to stay with me. It is my link to the man of my dreams. The man that I am sure without a doubt in my mind, that I truly love with all my heart...always. _

_**218 A.D.**_

_"Morning, Evelyn. What can I do for you today?" Joseph, the blacksmith enquires looking up from his work._

_" Morning Joseph, you know that Anthony asked me to marry him, and I was wondering if I can get you to make me his wedding band?"_

_"I just want a simple gold band, but I want these markings etched into the band. I also want it to be decorated on the outside of the band. Oh Joseph, please tell me that you can do this for me? I need it to be very special for him."_

_Joseph takes a look at what she is wanting engraved, and with a nod of his head, "Yes, I can do it. So, when will you need this ready for?"_

_Evelyn exclaims excitedly, "In two weeks from today. Will it be enough time, Joseph? I mean, you can have it ready for me by then?"_

_Joseph shakes his head and smiles, "Yes, I'll have it ready in a week's time. Meanwhile, you need to calm down, or you're going to scare poor Anthony away." Joseph chuckled to himself.._

_On June 30, 218 A.D., Anthony and I were finally married. We thought that this was the start of a long life of togetherness and cheer, little did we know that time had other ideas..._

_Eight years later Anthony is lying before me...dead. Trampled by horses of our enemies. He was a fine gladiator in the Roman Army. I could not conceive in my mind why he had been taken from me so soon into our lives together, why did they have to take my Anthony away from me? How was I going to survive without him beside us? Continue living on...without him in my life, it seemed an impossible thought and task? But, I had to also think of our son, Micah. He is only seven years old, he will need me even more than ever now. But, I won't be behind you long, my love. I will love you...always. I take his wedding band from his hand and kiss his lips one last time vowing to stay as long as Micah needed me, and then I tie the ring around my neck with a strip of leather. I will love you...forever._

_Here I lie, eight years later with a heart that never healed from the day you passed. You would be very proud of our son, Micah. He has gained a seat in the senate. No battlefields for him, and he has found a beautiful young girl that he married. He has turned out to be a wonderful man just like his father._

_Anthony, I have given him your wedding ring my love, to pass down to his son, and his, and so on...it will travel through many wonderful journeys. As I am fixing to make my journey to join you, my husband. I have waited so long to be with you again. Now, finally...on to our next life. Then...blackness._

_**July 2010 ~ BPOV**_

_Sitting straight up in bed, tears flowing down my face...Oh my God, is that where this ring came from? So long ago? Could it be the same ring? Was that her, or was that meant to be me? The man, her husband, Anthony, looked so much like the man from my other dreams. He had the same copper hair, the strong chiselled jaw line, and the most beautiful green eyes. They look so much alike! So, what does this all mean too me? Could that have been him...from another lifetime? Could that have been...us...from another life? _

_So many questions and not enough answers. There's no way I can get back to sleep with all this rattling around in my mind. But, tomorrow I have definitely got to get some answers from somewhere about __**all this stuff.**__ It is driving me crazy. I've got to find some more clues or insight to the writing in my journal, the etchings on my ring, and 'if' there is the possibility of past lives. Maybe there is some way they can determine if someone has lived before, and even if that is possible, then just how many lives' have we all lived._

_I so need to stop turning this all over in my mind right now. I am only getting myself more confused and anxious. I will try and sleep as I have campus in the morning and I need to do more than just study artifacts. I've got my own artifacts to study, and figure out just exactly what is going on here. I'm beginning to feel as if my dreams are becoming more urgent in their meanings and a feeling of time slipping away from me at a very fast rate...it is very important, that I get some answers tomorrow._

_I finally succumb too sleep and see the face of the man I have come to love deeply in my dreams._

_**EPOV**_

_Finally, I am alone at last. This has been one hell of a day, But, I finally got a drawing of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now, she is here in my hands, and not only in my dreams._

_There has to be some way I can find out if, hell, where she is in this world. I know she really exists and not just in my dreams. I can almost feel her, and the tingling is back yet only stronger. And, why do I feel like I've lost a ring , my ring. I don't wear jewelry except when it is used in a movie. But, I feel like there should be one there. If this keeps up I guess I could borrow one from wardrobe, or go out and buy a simple band? Damn, I could see the headlines from that!_

_'__**Edward Masen Caught Shopping for Wedding Rings'.**_

_The press would have a field day with that one, and my agent would be down my throat._

_I'll just try to get one from the studio. Tell them I'm trying to get use to wearing one, as I've got to in an upcoming movie. That might work. It's either that, or I could send Daniel or Jacob out to pick me one up. Damn it, I've got to try something to see if it will make the feeling ease up just a little._

_What am I thinking! It's just the feeling is so strong, and if I don't do something! It's just going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'll figure something out by the time I get dragged into the studio again. Right now, I think I'm going to go take a quick shower, order something from room service, and call it a night. This has been one hell of a day, and I'm still waiting on them to call me from the security company._

_As I start to get ready for bed, I sit down with the sketch, looking at her sweet face and wonder what she is doing right now. Is she lying down trying to go to sleep, and maybe she's thinking of me. Somehow, some way, I will find her, and then there will be no sleeping alone for each of us. We will finally be together._

_I prop her picture next to me on the nightstand, and I fall asleep looking at her beautiful face._

_**BPOV**_

_I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late. Come on people; move on out of the way. Professor Cullen is going to be so mad. Can't sleep because of the dreams and now it's interfering with my getting to the lab, and I also need to see Professor Volturi. I am just about to my breaking point. Please people, come on, move. Like they can really hear me. Even if they did I don't think they would move just out of spite. I've got so much to do today, and if I'm going to survive it this tired I am definitely in urgent need of some coffee._

_Finally, I make it to the lab. After grabbing me some strong coffee I head back to my office. I have come to the conclusion that I will take a sample from the ring and send it off for carbon dating. They inform me that it may take a couple of days, and they will send the results out too me. Hopefully, no one will question what I'm doing. They can't find out about the ring._

_After a while I look up and realize it is time to go to lunch, I head across campus to the cafeteria, grab something quick to eat and find a secluded spot. I pull out a piece of paper and start to write down the etchings on the ring. Somehow, I have got to find a way to go see Professor Volturi today. I've just got to figure what to say to Professor Cullen, and it's got to be something so I won't have to keep making up excuses to leave early everyday._

_Once I'm back at the lab, I work for a couple more hours taking pictures of new the features on the pieces I am working on. Something new appears the more I work at it, and it is all so beautiful. Well, I really need to get ready to go see 'Carlisle' about my leaving early, and try to explain that I am going to be needing to do it for a while. So, I wrap the artifacts, and start taking them back to the vault making sure they are labeled and in their right places._

_I walk to Carlisles office brace myself and knock lightly._

_"Come in, Well hello, Bella. How are things' going today?" he ask with a cheerful smile._

_"Carlisle, everything is going great, I thought I would come by to let you know I got some very interesting pictures off of one of the pieces today. A lot of new things' are starting to appear the more I work on them," _

_"Well, that's wonderful news. I can hardly wait to see the pictures. So, is everything alright with you?" he ask sounding concerned. _

_Nervously replying, "Well ...actually...Carlisle, I need to go see Professor Volturi today, and he has asked me if I could come in a couple of hours a day to help him with a very old parchment he is trying to translate." _

_Carlisle leans back and looking at me very surprised, he replies, "Well Bella, that's great news. You know you are the best student I have, and in a couple of months' you will have your doctorate. I am also giving you a letter of the higest recommendations. Then, with this experience you should not have a problem getting a job anywhere you could want. As for going to see Professor Volturi a couple of hours a day, well, that's fine." _

_Without a thought in my head, I reach up and give him a big hug. Then, stepping back my cheeks reddening with chagrin , I thank him very much for giving me this opportunity. _

_Smiling, Carlisle says "Your more than welcome, Bella."_

_I gather my stuff together quickly and head across campus. As I start to enter the professor's lab I stop and listen. There seems to be a man and a woman in there talking to him about the writing in my journal. I continue on in, curious to find out who these people are, and what their interest is in my journals._

_"Well, hello Bella. I'm glad to see that you made it today. I have some wonderful news I want to share with you. First I would like to introduce you to Professor James Johnston, and his wife, Professor Victoria Johnston. They are the colleagues I told you about," Alex says slightly nervously. _

_I stand there looking at the couple for a bit, "Hello,nice too meet you, I think " _

_After exchanging pleasantries I ask to speak to Alex in private. We cross the lab, enter his office and as I take a seat I ask, "Professor, just exactly who are those people and what kind of help are they going to be at helping translate my writing?" _

_Alex proceeds to tell me that James is the linguist he mentioned to me before, who has studied Latin and Aramaic as far back as two to three hundred B.C.. He also informs me that James has already looked over the journals and feels very confident that he can translate it without any problems._

_Still slightly puzzled, I ask, "Then, what does his wife specialize in?" _

_With a weary look, Alex says, "Victoria is a hypnotherapist, and does past life regressions."_

_I can't help but look at him in shock. Just what in the world is he thinking ? What exactly do we need her for as far as determining what is written in my journals? Wait a minute...did he just say past life regression? I can't say a thing. I just sit there kind of in shock, and then I start thinking about all my dreams, and all the different things' I have seen. Is it possible...could she help me figure what all this means? Who this man is in my dreams? The man I'm in love with?_

_"Alex, I would really like to talk to them about all of it, especially Victoria. If that possible? I really want to find out what all these dreams mean, and who is this man I keep seeing. There is so much more than what I can write down in those books. Now it is even invading my thoughts when I'm awake. I really want no need to talk to her...to them."_

_"Bella, calm down. Of course I will let you talk to both of them, and we will see what Victoria can do to help you, alright?' he says reassuringly. _

_"Thank you, Alex," _

_**EPOV**_

_Another lovely day in paradise, I see. Just let me get some coffee before I have to go any further. Thank God, Daniel already called room service for me. I am just not a morning person._

_I sit relaxing enjoying my coffee, I gaze out the windows at the city below. Such a mess. Personally, I think it __**all**__ needs a fresh coat of paint. The cracks of Hollywood are starting to show too much. It's amazing the things' I have learned since being swept up into all of this...glamour. That's what they call it? Damn, I so need a break. Seriously got to start looking into that, if it's nothing but a couple of weeks. I guess I need to go grab a shower and get my ass ready for another fun-filled day._

_I step out of the bedroom, too find Daniel, Jacob, and Nick waiting on me. Nick is head of the security company,and I hope and pray he has some kind of an answer for me. I faxed them a copy of the sketch and asked them if they could find out something quickly. 'Maybe' he has something good to tell me. "Come on guys, let's grab us a cup of coffee before we leave, and Nick, I'm assuming you have some information for me?" sounding impatient. "Robert, I told you yesterday that it may take a little time. You have only managed to give us a sketch and no other information. Not an idea of a possible location. Hell, it's truthfully going to be a miracle if we come up with anything," Nick says shaking his head. "We are trying our best, and won't stop until you say so. Your just going to have to be a little more patient."_

_"Well, it seems I've been waiting a very long time to find her, so what's a little more. Besides, I know it's a long shot, but I don't have anything else to give you in information at this point," I answer, sounding defeated. "Just, please do __**everything**__ you possibly can to find her. I have a feeling it is of the utmost urgency, please" Nick replies, "We'll do everything in our power. Just don't get impatient, and give us the time. I'm sure something will turn up as long as you give us that."_

_Sounding more defeated, "Nick, take whatever, and however much time as you need. But, please any chance you get, push it . Thank you for doing this for me."_

_Jacob, and Daniel manage to get me to my car without too much drama,then were off to my agents office. I've called ahead to make sure Beth was going to be available when I arrived. Of course, I had to put up with the obnoxious Jessica doing her best to flirt, but finally managed to give me a straight answer that Beth was waiting for me. I knew it was about my having to go out of town to shoot some scenes for WFE in some place clean across the country._

_Once I have arrived, I am ushered back to Beth's office where she and Pam, my assistant are sitting waiting patiently already discussing my itinerary for July 31st thru to August 4th. "Well, I see you managed to make it here in one piece.," Beth says sarcastically. _

_"I hope you are ready for this little trip you've got to make to Chattanooga, Tennessee. They have a Railroad Museum that has the only operating train close to the time period of this movie. You have already heard the dates you will be required to be there, also there is one more scene they are shooting right outside of another attraction where the Civil War was actually fought. I don't imagine you know much about our history, but it makes for some interesting reading. Now, you will be leaving July 29th to kind of get a feel of the area, and actually go to the train museum. After that, you will be coming back here to finish shooting the rest of the scenes in one of the studios. Any questions?"_

_"No, it sounds as if you have managed to arrange the upcoming schedule of __**my time perfectly Beth!**__," sounding annoyed. Another trip, to another place I don't even know where it is on a map. Sounds as if I am in for a fun filled time of my life. I can hardly wait...for it to be over._

_**BPOV**_

_After a lengthy talk with James and Victoria, and them telling me exactly what they do in their fields, we manage to take a short break. Victoria and I decide to go it alone so she can talk to me some more about the past life regression therapy and what it entails. It seems she is going to take some time with my permission to delve into my journals for information that might help me when we get ready to try this regression. Which, actually means I am going to be hypnotized and supposedly transported mentally back in time...to any past lives I might have experienced._

_I inform them that I am taking a vacation from July 30th thru August 4th, and after that I will be ready. For Lord only knows what they have planned to put me through. I'm honestly willing to try anything at this point to figure what all this has to do with my dreams and maybe put them to rest._

_Victoria warmly assures me that this will give her more than enough time to go through my journals, and James has informed me that, hopefully within a week he can begin telling me what the writing means. At least I will have that small comfort, the translation from the ring together with the carbon dating. I'm __**finally**__ coming to a point that I will start getting some answers to all of this._

_The next two weeks seem to just fly by with my work at the lab with Carlisle. I have managed to get one of the last reservations in a hotel in Chattanooga called the Chattanooga Choo-Choo located downtown. From what I have been able to find out about it on the internet it is a very nice hotel, and some very prominent people have stayed there. I don't really care as long as I have a place to stay._

_Well, I have my bags packed, the car has been checked by a mechanic, and it is full of gas just ready and waiting for me. I just need to calm down and get a grip of myself a little. I'm just going to watch an actor filming a movie...for a Hollywood movie no less. A very sexy man, plagued by so much popularity that he has to fight for free time away from it all. Now, that does not sound like the kind of life style I could handle living. But, the pictures I found on different sites...whew, he really is 'sex on legs', as Rose has said over and over. It also seems that Emmett is going to be part of his security as long as he is in town and he is going to try to get me in as close as he can when they are at the Railroad Museum. I can hardly wait._

_So, I wandered around my apartment making sure everything is turned off that needs to be, I've watered my plants yesterday, and I've got my neighbor going to pick up my mail. Time for me to leave._

_I get in my car, set my GPS for the hotel, and I'm on my way. Rose told me to call her when I got there, I also have Emmett's cell phone number for when they go to the train museum. He's going to meet me at the barricade they will have set up and take me away from the crowd of fans where I can enjoy it without a bunch of screaming fans. Emmett is such a sweetie for doing this for me. I am truly going to have to do something very nice for him to repay his kindness._

_Darn traffic is awful, almost as bad as Knoxville during rush hour. I guess it's because __**Edward Masen**__ is in town. Finally, I'm here, and the hotel __**is**__ very nice. There sure does seem to be a lot of security around here. They are even checking ID's as you enter the place. Well, lucky for me, I brought everything except my dental records, and I also have a letter stating I have a reservation. Now, let me the hell through..._

_I am tired and in desperate need of a shower and some room service. Then I think I'll give Rose a call and let her know I made it alright. That way she can let Emmett know I am here and my room number in case he needs to come give me any information about tomorrow._

_So, a chance to see 'The Precious' in action..._

_**NOW, THERE IS NO REASON TO BE UGLY ABOUT IT. I HAD TO LEAVE YOU HANGING. IT ONLY**_

_**MAKES NEXT WEEK MORE EXCITING...HEHEHEHE**_

_**SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WILL LEAVE ME A REVIEW.**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY...A REVIEW 'MIGHT' JUST GET AN EARLY UPDATE.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**_

_**I WANT TO THANK MY BETA, ARC MORPHEUS FOR BEING MY 'ARC ANGEL'...WITHOUT HER YOU PROBABLY WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MADE ANY SENSE OUT OF MY RAMBLING.**_

_***KISSES WIFEY* XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IT IS...WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...AAWWW, BUT YOU****WILL** **HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS...HEHEHEHE**

**I WANT TO THANK MY BETA, ARC MORPHEUS AND MY PRE-READER VICTORIA ROSE. THANK YOU BOTH FOR HELPING MAKE SENSE OUT OF MY MESS. LOVE YOU MUCHES.**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU**** WHO**** ARE CONTINUING TO FOLLOW THESE TWO ON THEIR JOURNEY...THROUGH TIME.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, EXCEPT THE SET OF BOOKS, A 'LOT' OF COLLECTIBLES, AND STILL WANT THE COPYRIGHTS TO ROBERT'S BODY...OH WELL, DOESN'T HURT TO DREAM.**

**STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS ALL OTHER RIGHTS.**

**I'M JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN WITH HER CHARACTERS TAKING THEM ON A LITTLE JOURNEY OF MY OWN.**

**SO, ENOUGH OF MY GIBBERING...WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER...OOHH, ARE WE IMPATIENT...HEHEHE** . **HERE YOU GO THEN...**

***MAJOR KLEENEX WARNING*** _**I ALSO HAVE A GROUP UNDER THE NAME OF THE STORY & I WILL HAVE POSTED PICTURES**_

_**OF 'The Tree', AND EDWARD, & SOME OF THE TRAIN CARS USED...IF YOUR INTERESTED...**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**THE TRIP, A DREAM, SECURITY, & ...**_

_**July 30, 2010**_

_**BPOV**_

_Walking into the hotel lobby, I can feel the buzz of activity all around me. People milling around talking, checking -in, and a feeling of some excitement in the air. Hummm...I'm wondering if all of this has to do with Edward Masen and the filming here. I mean, there is what looks like security people __**everywhere**__, and right this minute I feel as if I've got about half a dozen sets of eyes' on my every move. Well, I chuckle to myself, they need not be worried about little ole' me...I'm just here to get a closer look at a man doing his job...a sexy man._

_Oh, who the hell do I think I'm kidding...he is __**SEX ON LEGS**__. _

_I hate having to admit that Rose and Alice were right, especially after I got to surfing the internet and all those pics of him...damn. I would be in soooo much trouble if I were to come eye to eye with him. A puddle of Bella-goo, if I didn't trip all over him, and it would be my luck to land right on my face. But then again, I might get lucky and fall __**on**__ top of him...hellooo. Earth to Bella...Oh, get a grip and go check your ass in. _

_"Hello! Welcome to the Chattanooga Choo Choo. Are you here to check in?" Greeted by a cheerful smiling receptionist._

_Duh, I wonder what gave her the clue. "Yes, I have a reservation for a single under the name of Bella Swan," I reply just as cheerfully. _

_She types the information into her computer, she confirms,"Yes, I see your reservation for July 30th thru August 4th, and that is for a single, Ms. Swan." _

_Smiling at each other again, I reach inside my bag for my wallet, hand her my credit card asking her to use this for all my expenses and room service during my stay. _

_"If it's alright, Ms Swan, I will just run a copy of this off for our files and then when you come to check out we'll just have everything ready for you to just confirm and sign," still smiling. "Your room number is 4009, here is your card key. You will take the elevators to the 4th floor, take a left and your room will be the fifth door on your right. Would you like some help with your luggage?" _

_"No thanks, I've only got a couple bags. I'm fine, Umm is room service 24 hour?"I ask sharply, but still smiling at her. _

_"Yes ma'am, the menu's are on a small table to your left of your bed. There will be someone there twenty four hours to take your orders." _

_So, I take my card key, grabbing the handle to my luggage, I turn towards the bank of elevators. I am just so ready to get to my room, take a shower, and order from room service and start this holiday sooner rather than later._

_*Ding*_

_Ok, looking to my left, the fifth door on my right. Well, hello there room 4009, we are going to be keeping company for a few days'. Hope you have a nice view. Walking in I drop my bags at the foot of the bed, and just plop down onto the softest bed ever. Screw the view. The bed is nice and inviting,actually, the room is very nice too. I look around and think__ I__ might as well go ahead and check out the view. _DAMN_...very nice view indeed. It is a beautiful city, and from some information I googled, they also have the world's largest fresh water aquarium. Might be worth checking out, over my stay._ _But, right this minute I just want a nice long hot shower, get in some comfy bed clothes, and check out that room service menu...I'm starved. _

_Plus, I still need to call Rose and let her know I made it alright and give her my room number._

_**EPOV**_

_"Well Edward, how did things' go today? Did you have any problems while you were out? Do you feel comfortable with your surroundings...I mean, no surprise fans, paps, news crews?" Nick enquired looking anxiously at Edward._

_"Yeah, everything was fine. Didn't have a problem...except I am just really ready for this to be over so we can go head back to California. Other than that, it's just fine," I re__pl__y sarcastically._

_"Alright. Daniel and Jacob are in the adjoining suite. __**If**__ you need anything, or anyone comes to this door you already know not to answer, right? They will be with you until you get ready to retire for the night. Otherwise, I will be in the next suite if needed." Nick says as he heads to the door._

_"Wait, Nick. Has there been anything uncovered on that sketch?" _

"_Edward, I told you it would take time. They have not found anyone even close to the sketch, Yet! You've just got to be patient man," Nick replied sounding exasperated._

_"Does all of your team have a copy of it, just in case. I mean, she could be here right under our noses',"I prompt sounding slightly defeated._

_"Yes, they all have copies, but don't look for a miracle. We'll keep trying, alright? Now try to get some rest. Your gonna need it tomorrow, it's a long day, right__?__ Night Edward__.__"_

_I just manage to nod my head in acknowledgement, and sit down on the couch._ _Why can't I make anyone understand just how important it is that I find her. My damn job isn't even that important...nothing is, except finding her. I lay my head back on the couch, closing my eyes just needing to feel the comfort of her face. Then, there ,she appears before my minds eye...that beautiful woman, that I feel as if I can't continue on without. My heart physically aches, yet I still don't totally understand why. I look at her, I feel as if we have loved each other for...forever._

_Damn it, I need too shower, get into something more comfortable, I'll get the guys' over, order us some room service. Then, I'm calling it a day, because I know tomorrow really is going to be one hell of a tough day. Another day in paradise._

_**BPOV**_

_After finishing my dinner, I reach for my cell phone, and figure I'll go ahead and get the call to Rose out of the wa__y._

_"Hello," Rose answers gasping. _

_"Are you alright, Rose?"_

_"Yes, sweetie. I was just coming from taking a shower, when I heard the phone. Are you alright? Did you have any problems? Have you seen Emmett?" Rose asks hastily. _

_"Well, yes, no, no," I answer with a snicker. _

"_What? Yes, no, no? Oh, smart-ass. So, everything__'s__ alright then?" Rose laughs. _

_"Yes, but I have not seen Emmett yet," I exclaim. _

_"Now, don't worry. Emmett is suppose to be there very early in the morning, he'll meet up with a man named Nick, that's head of his security. I gave him your cellphone number, and you have his. So, when you get near the museum you just call Em, and he will tell you where to come. He'll get you through to a safe place so you can see everything they are doing. Plus, you get to see Mr. Sexy," Rose exclaims with a laugh. _

_"I just don't want to put Emmett out, or get him in any trouble," I say concerned. _

_"Sweetie, you won't get him in any trouble. If he feels there is going to be a problem, he will tell you. But, he seems to think it will be ok, if he explains your a friend, and your just going to stay way off to the side out of everyones way. Your just wanting to see Mr. Masen doing his job. Stop worrying, Em has got it covered, and I want __**all**__ the juicy details," Rose states excitedly. _

_"I will. I'm hoping to sneak a few pictures of him, too. Only if Emmett thinks it will be alright. This was such a silly thing to do. I should be home doing something besides acting like a star-struck teen drooling all over themselves," I begin to doubt myself._

_"Now, listen here Missy. You don't ever get out and do anything for yourself, so when you mentioned your curiosity about seeing him and watching him making a film, well, let's just say, you shocked the hell out of me. That movie must have really made an impression on you," Rose snickers. "You are going to have a wonderful time tomorrow, and I want pictures, and all the details when you get back. Now, take your butt to bed so you have time in the morning to get all sexy looking for Mr. Masen." _

_"Bitch." I exclaim. "I love you, Rose. Thank you, I'm going to do something nice for Emmett for going to all this trouble for me. So, go on to bed. I'm fixing to do the same. Got to look hot tomorrow," I snorted._

_"Love you,B," _

_"Love you, Rose."_ _ending the call and switching my cell phone off._

_Now, I guess I had better go on to bed. I certainly want to be totally alert after going to all this trouble. I don't want to miss a thing. As I snuggle on down under the covers I think of my mystery man, and closing my eyes...there he is. So beautiful. That mess of copper hair, those lips I just ache to kiss, and those deep pools of green eyes, as he smiles I feel myself being pulled deeper into sleep, and I smile back at him._

_**EPOV**_

_After dinner, I decide to call it a night. I was so tired mentally and physically, and I knew I was going to have a long day tomorrow. But, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. The damn feelings were back and stronger than before. Every since we arrived yesterday it has been driving me crazy. It was almost as if I could sense her. I entertained the thought that she may just be here tomorrow, security has her sketch. I know it's a long shot, but it's better than not trying anything at all. They must think I'm__ a__ crazy typical actor...and maybe I am...but, something tells me deep inside my heart, I'm not._

_The tingling has gotten more intense, I feel such an ache in my heart...I've got to find her soon. But, it's not going to happen tonight, so I might as well resign myself to going on to bed,__and__ try and get some decent sleep._

_I lie down, get comfortable and close my eyes...after a few minutes...there she is...beautiful long brown hair, those brown doe-like eyes, those damn lips I so want to claim...and then she smiles at me...and I fall into a deep and happy sleep._

_There's fog everywhere...and I sense them...suddenly I see them in the distance and they turn to me. The feelings are so strong...the pull...the want to be with them...I've got to find them...I've got to be with them. They hold out their hand, and I move forward to grasp their hand. I know it's them...I want to be with them...so I start to run towards them being engulfed in the fog. I reach out for their fingertips...and then their gone._

_**BPOV**_

_I wake up gasping for breath. What in the name of God was that!. He was so close...if only I could have made it to him...reached out and grabbed hold of his fingertips...just reached him and held on. I could be with him. What am I saying...it was only a dream. But, since I have gotten here yesterday, the feelings are so much stronger...the pull...the tingling...the ache in my heart. I feel as if he is so close. I just don't understand it at all. I just want__,__ no need to be with him so badly...but, it was just a dream. This is driving me crazy._ _I just need to get some sleep. As I ease back under the covers his face comes to me...and there he is smiling at me...and I fall into a deep sleep._

_**EPOV**_

_I sit bolt up in bed...such a feeling of panic is overwhelming me. I was so close. If only I could have reached out...reached her and grabbed hold of her...and held on... I could have been with her, even if it was only in a dream. The feelings are so strong here. They feel as if they are ripping my heart out of my body. I have got to find her. God, please don't let her be just a dream...let her be real._ I need her too be real.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm so tired and I am facing one hell of shoot tomorrow. I need to get some sleep...and maybe...just maybe I will see her tomorrow...maybe I will finally find her...and as I__ fall__ back to sleep there she is...smiling at me...and I slip into a deep sleep._

_**BPOV**_

_Finally the big day...I get to see Edward in action. But, before I do I have got to have some coffee and some breakfast, cause I surely don't know when I'll get a chance to eat again today. So, once room service arrives, I sit down and enjoy my breakfast thinking about what today's events will hold. I have a feeling it is going to be very hectic. I just hope I don't get Emmett in any trouble._ _After grabbing another cup of coffee, I wander into the bedroom trying to decide what I'm going to wear today. Let's see, I think a pair of jeans, my pretty blue top Rose bought me for today,and I better wear some comfortable shoes, so I guess it's my trusty, comfy converse. Now for a quick shower, and get ready to go._ _As I stand in the shower enjoying the hot water easing my tense muscles, I think about what is going to happen today, 'if' I get anywhere close to seeing what is going on. I sure hope Emmett is able to get me close enough to see everything...mainly to get a chance to see Edward Masen. That man is just to sexy for my own good. Hell, for any woman, but I'm sure he doesn't have a problem getting female company. God, I would give anything just to meet him. Oh well, dream on Bella._ _After getting my shower, and getting dressed, I think I'll call down to their kitchen and see if I can get some fruit to take with me, and a couple of bottles of water. Then I'll be all set. Maybe I should call Emmett to see if he is still going to get me through...without causing him any problems. He is such a sweetie to do this for me...well, for Rose. I think they got a little something going on there...which she surely deserves. She has been through so much with all the other men in her life. It's time for someone nice, someone to treat her like she deserves to be treated._

_I wonder how Alice made out with this attorney, Jasper. That girl is so hyper she might have scared him away. I think she needs to either stay away from the Red Bull, or either be put on xanax. Still I love the goofy bitch. She really is a true friend, and would be having a fit if she knew what I was doing this weekend. Well, I'll have to give her a call when I get home and tell her all the details._

_Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Emmett!" I say excitedly and open the door. _

_"Hey Bellyboo, are you all ready for today?" with a big grin on his face. _

_"And, when did I earn a nickname? Bellyboo?__"__ I counter with a snicker. _

_"Rose, said she's always calling you some little something crazy, so I made up my own. Besides, you look like a bellyboo," He says laughing. _

_"Emmett, you are totally crazy, but your good for Rose, so I'll let the 'bellyboo' slide," I laugh._

_"So, are you all ready to watch the famous Edward Masen in action?" he smirks. _

_"Yes, I'm ready. I just don't want this to get you into any trouble though," sounding worried. _

_"Hey, everything is alright. I done talked to his head of security, he said it was alright as long as I had a place for you to be safe and out of their way as far as the crew trying to do their job. I assured him we already had a place picked off site, well out of the way," Emmett said assuringley. "So, in about an hour, head over to the site and I'll get you set up, ok?" _

_My voice quivering almost setting off the tears, "Thank you, Emmett. I won't forget you doing this for me." _

_"Hey, no thanks needed, bellyboo. Anything for a friend," he stated firmly."So, I'll see you there...just give me a buzz on my cell when you get there, ok?" _

_I nod understanding. "See you a little later then," he said._

_"Got to go get my butt busy protecting the boss man," he states with a snicker. _

_That man is built like a mack truck. I sure wouldn't want to try to cross him just to get to...anyone he is protecting. Scary! But, he's really just a big teddy bear at heart the way he acts with me. I like him._

_Packing my backpack, I'm about ready to leave...just taking a few minutes to calm and collect myself and my thoughts I plop down on the couch. Immediately I see his face...crystal clear, with a big beautiful smile, and his green eyes' sparkling. So soothing...but at the same time nerve racking. It's as if I have the most over-powering feeling now when I see his face...it's as if ...wait...why didn't I realize this. He has the copper hair, the green eyes, the beautiful smile...__**no way**__...you need to snap out of that dream in a hurry. Edward Masen? But, the thought still lingers and won't fade._

_**EPOV**_

_Damn it, I wish I hadn't slept so late. Oh well, it's not like I'm in any hurry to start my working day, with my mind in this mess. I just couldn't sleep. She kept coming back into my thoughts all night. My nerves are shot to hell, I got butterflies in my stomach. I just don't understand why. It's certainly not because of going to work...it feels as if it's something else entirely. I just can't put my finger on it. I just need another cup of coffee, and a moment to just sit in peace and quiet...pull myself together. But, I just can't get her out of my thoughts. Oh God, please help me find her...if she's real. Please!_

_As I sit there looking out on this small town, it's almost kind of calming. Not the usual craziness of California, or Hollywood. It really wouldn't be a bad place to kind of find some place to have to escape too. Not a chance of that. It's going to be a battle to just get a couple of weeks to go to Forks. But, I am taking the time...I __**need**__ the break...or else._ _Well, there goes my quiet moment, as Jacob, Daniel, Nick, and some new guy walks in. _

_"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Emmett McCartney. He's going to be part of your security as long as your here. He lives in the state and has been here quite often, and knowing a bit about the area I thought it was a good idea to bring him in for the help." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mas__e__n," _

_"Please, since your going to be guarding my butt, __just__ call me Edward," _

_"Sure thing, Edward. Makes it a little more easier in case I have to get your attention in case of anything...for your safety," Emmett says casually._

_"So Emmett, how long have you been doing security work?"_

_"I've been doing it since I got out of college. I was headed for pro-football but I sustained an injury that kind of put an end to those plans. But, it won't hinder me in doing my job for you, I can guarantee you that," Emmett answers firmly. _

_"I don't have a doubt about your abilities, Emmett. Nick backs you, that speaks for itself," Edward states casually. _

_"So, are you ready for this today, Edward," Nick asks._

_"As ready as I'll ever be. Shall we get this show on the road, cause the sooner I get started the sooner it__'s__ over, and I'm totally ready for that," Edward__'s__ voice had an edge of sarcasm._

_As we climb into the vehicles, and start to pull off, something makes me turn around and take a look back. It's as if I feel I am leaving something very important behind...as if I want...I need to go back. I can't do this now. I got to get myself in the frame of mind to work. Guess I need to look over the script until we get there._ _That might distract me long enough._

_Upon arriving at the site it seems to be a little hectic. Quite a lot of fans...I guess I could...should walk out there and give a few autographs and let them take a few pictures. Something like this probably won't ever happen again for the majority of them. Nick looks at me, and immediately __he__ knows what I'm thinking. _

_"Edward, I know you want to go out there if for nothing but a few minutes, but that's __**all**__ the time you got, alright?' Nick states firmly. _

_"I got you. Just a few minutes," I say._

_We stop at the entrance to the site and I climb out and walk over to the barricades they have set-up. I give them a big smile, sign a few autographs, and let them take a few pictures. As I'm standing there, I'm sweeping over the crowd looking. I feel something...I feel someone...I feel her...out there. She's out there. _

_"Nick, I just __k__now she's out there. Is there anyway to get a few men to go through the crowd and see if they can spot her? Please, don't look at me like that. I feel she is out there today. Don't ask me how I know, I just do," I say pleadingly. _

_"Edward, there is no way I can send any men in that. But, I tell you what I'll do. I'll set a couple of men down here to kind of sweep the crowd __**from**__**this side**__ of the barricades. That's the best I can do. Your safety takes presidence over everything else. Alright?" Nick states firmly._

_All I can do is just look at him defeated, and turn around and walk back to the van. They have no idea what they are doing. Keeping me from her...from finding her. I can't take much more of this...if I have to take off and hire my own detective to find her. I will._ _As we pull up to the site, I climb back out of the van and walk over to the director, and start the task of getting ready to film the scenes. He sends me off to make-up, and then to wardrobe. I feel almost sick._

_Nick sends Jacob and Emmett down to the barricades, as he stays with me. Daniel is my ever fellow shadow. I'm just ready to get this over with...I'm ready to go back to my room already, and lock the doors to everyone. Just leave me alone. They won't let me go find her...I feel her...I know she's out there...I'm feeling sick again. I'll find her. Please..._

_**BPOV**_

_Dang, I thought it was hard to find a place to park, but getting through this crowd is proving to really be a chore. But, I've got to get through. Something propels me forward...an urgency...he's there...I got to get to him. I can't lose him to another fog...another anything. I've got to find him. Where the hell is my cell phone...I'm almost to the barricades. I need to call Emmett and let him know. Oh God, please hurry...I feel as if my heart is trying to burst right out of my chest. I almost__feel sick._

_"Emmett here." he answers in a brusk tone. _

_"Emmett, it's me, Bella. I'm almost to the barricades. Please tell me everything is alright for me to get through. I feel sick,"I state panic beginning to set in._

_"Come on, Bella. I can see you. Just a little more. I'm sending one of the city police officers to help you through, alright? Don't panic." Emmett says calmly. _

_Finally I see the police officer as he approaches me. _

_"Are you, Bella Swan?" he asks. _

_"Yes sir. Could you please get me out of here. I am really feeling sick," I say breathlessly. _

_"Come with me. It's just a little bit more," he says._

_As we reach the barricades, Emmett grabs me in a big bear hug. _

_"Are you alright? You don't look like you feel good? Would you like for me to get one of the medics from the set to come check you out?' Emmett ask, sounding very concerned. _

_"No, I'll be fine...I think. If you can just take me to my spot. I'll just sit down, and I got some water. I'll be fine. I just kind of panicked. That is a mess out there," I state. _

_"It's not really that bad. I've seen worse. But come on with me and I'll take you to the spot I got for you. Now, you need to stay right here, unless you get to feeling worse. Then you just give me a buzz on my cell and I'll be right here. OK?" Emmett says firmly, giving me a stern look. _

_"Yes sir." I say sarcastically, and then laugh. He just looks at me and shakes his head, telling me he will be keeping an eye out for me._

_As Emmett walks back to the barricades, I look at the spot he got me to watch everything. It's beautiful. A big old tree, with lots of shade. It's very nice, and I __**can **__see everything. Oh, this might turn out to be kind of fun after all._ _But, as I look at the set again I get this overwhelming urge to walk up there...he's up there. I feel him...I'm getting sick again, and it's all because I can't get to him. How am I suppose to get through all their security...just to look for some man. They would think me crazy, and have the police remove me. I can't let them do that...I've got to find him. Maybe I can get his attention once I see him. Oh God, please help me...I've got to find him...I need to see him...I've got to be with him. My heart is pounding so hard...I can't breath. I feel as if I'm having a panic attack, and it's fixing to launch me right on up that hill. I can't! It would cause so much trouble for Emmett. I'll just have to stay here, and pray I see him. Then what? How are you going to get to him? Calm down, Bella. Things' will work out alright. Just enjoy what's going on...and he will show up. _

_**EPOV**_

_Well, here comes my trust-worthy assistant, Pam, and I know what she's going to say even before it comes out of her mouth. _

_Edward, their ready for you on the set,' she says matter of fact. _

_Yeah, let's get this over. The heartless bastards don't understand, no compassion, no understanding, no nothing from anyone. I guess they think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy. __**NO!**__ I'm not crazy. She is out there...I feel her more with every passing minute. She is out there, and I've got to find her. Maybe, just maybe she is feeling the same as me. If she does..then no one is going to stop us from being together. I don't care if I have to walk off this set...I will get to her. _

_As I walk over to the tent where everyone is gathered discussing the different scenes we are going to be filming here today, and then on to the actual museum. I'm standing there, and they are talking away amongst themselves, but there's someone out there. Under that tree in the distance. The sun's too bright, as I stand and shield my eyes. _

_Oh God...it's a woman...a young woman...with long brown hair...I can't see her eyes, but I know their brown...her petite body. Please, step out into the sun...let me see your face...please. I know it's you...I feel it...such a pull towards you. My heart is aching, beating so fast. Please, let me see you...let me know your real._

_**BPOV**_

_There he is, Edward Masen. He is very handsome. Wait! I'm gasping for air. I see him...it is him...the copper hair...his strong chiseled jaw...those lips I so long for...it is him...he is real._

_I step out into the sunlight, and we are looking right at each other...eye to eye...soul to soul..he is so beautiful. My God, it is him...my husband...my lover...the man that has all my heart...my very soul. I'm standing there and we are looking at each other__.__ I begin to turn the ring on my finger. It feels as if it is burning my skin...the tingling running up my arm...my heart feeling as if it is about to pound right out of my chest..._

_IT IS HIM...HE IS REAL..._

_I realize I'm starting to walk towards him. Stop...what am I doing? He's...Edward Masen...he's an actor. How is this possible. What am I suppose to do now? How can I approach him? They would stop me before I got within twenty foot of him. But...does he feel the same things' I am feeling? Maybe I'm just crazy. But, look at him...looking at me...as if he can't believe his own eyes. Surely that means something? But, what can I do? Nothing...nothing at all._

_**EPOV**_

_It is her...the same face I see in my dreams...the woman from my sketch...she is so beautiful. I need to get to her...to touch her...to prove she is real...to hold her in my arms..._

_Why is she...I see her twisting a ring...my ring..._

_I can't take my eyes off her. I suddenly realize I am walking towards her. _

_"Edward. Edward?" shouts the director. _

_I turn to him, and I start to tell him I've got to take a break. There is someone I __**have to see**__. _

_"But, Edward, we are ready to shoot this first scene. I need you to come on over here and take your place so we can get this done," he insist. _

_"I can't. I have to go see this person. I won't be but a few minutes. It's very urgent," I practically holler at him. _

_"Edward, calm down. If you need a few minutes, well, ok. But, we need to get started on this as soon as possible. So, go on. Do what you need, but make it as fast as possible," he says almost snapping at me._

_I turn to go to her...__**she's gone! NO! **__As I fall to my knees devastated...no..._

_**BPOV**_

_He's turning away talking to some man. I can't do this! I've got to leave this place! I...I need more time...I need to figure all this out. This can't be right. I can't do this...to him...to me...to us..._

_I turn and start walking away, and then I'm running...running as hard and as fast as I can before he sees me. Tears running down my face. I can't see where I'm going. I just know I have to get out of here. I need time...I need to figure all this out...before I mess everything up...for both of us. _

_"Bella, where are you going? Wait! Are you alright?" Emmett hollers at me._

_I keep on pushing my way through the crowd, but I take a quick glimpse back at Emmett and I can see the shock, the questions on his face. He sees me crying. I've got to get out of here. I can't cause anymore problems than I already have. Not for Emmett, too. So, I run as hard as I can. I finally make it to my car. I sit there a minute trying to clear my eyes. Hell, I'd hit someone if I tried to drive in this state. Finally after a few minutes I wipe my face, start my car, and pull away. As I look in the rear view mirror I see Emmett, another bodyguard, more bodyguards...and in the middle of all them there stands...Edward._

_**EPOV**_

_I see her running towards the barricades. I can hear Nick hollering at me. Then, I hear him hollering for all his security. They are coming towards me. Emmett turns and looks at me, a look of shock and questions on his face. I push past him, through the barricades. I've got to stop her. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by Emmett, Jacob, Daniel, Nick, and all the city police. Surrounded by them all, as all I can do is watch her pull away. _

_**Why?**_

_**WELL...THERE YOU HAVE IT. THEY HAVE SEEN EACH OTHER, AND THE PULL IS SO STRONG...**_

_**THE LOVE IS SO STRONG...WHY DID BELLA RUN?**_

_**NOW, DON'T FORGET THE GROUP WITH ALL THE PICS I'LL BE POSTING ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER...GO CHECK THEM OUT.**_

_**I HATE TO DO THIS...WELL, NOT REALLY. YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO COME BACK NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH THEM. WHY SHE RAN. WILL EDWARD FIND OUT WHO SHE IS?**_

_**LOTS OF QUESTIONS...**_

_**I HOPE YOU WILL COME BACK NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT A LOT OF THE ANSWERS. I GOT A LOT OF THINGS PLANNED FOR THESE TWO.**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT WEEK...HEHEHEHE**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I AM SO VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALL LOVED MY LAST CHAPTER. EACH REVIEW MEANT THE WORLD TO ME. TOLD ME I WAS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT.**_

_**I WANT TO THANK MY WIFEY, ARC MORPHEUS FOR TAKING MY MASS OF CONFUSION & TURNING IT INTO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. SHE IS THE BEST BETA AND FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD...LOVE YOU MUCHES.**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ARC FOR ALSO COMPOSING THE POEM AT THE TOP...IT IS A TRUE DEPICTION OF WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THEM.**_

_**ALMOST FORGOT...STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT...I'M JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN WITH HER CHARACTERS.**_

_**OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO GO THE THE GROUP PAGE...GOING TO CONTINUE TO HAVE PICS POSTED TO GO ALONG WITH EACH CHAPTER.**_

_***MAJOR KLEENEX WARNING*...BETTER MAKE IT A BOX.**_

_**NOW, WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GET ON WITH THE STORY.**_

**LOVE ~ ARC MORPHEUS**

They can never understand

the kind of love that we have

For how could they?

How could they ever fathom

the depths of our bond?

They do not hear our whispers

nor the sweet nothings that come out of our lips,

they do not know the places

where I seek you,

and where you await always to be found.

They do not know the nights

when I lie awake thinking of you,

they do not know the mornings

when I awaken in joy

yearning to see you,

and to know you better than I have ever known you

in days that passed.

You are mine and I am yours,

we are joined in bliss

as we danced,

forever we danced.

We were lost in our passion,

yet we were never truly lost.

They can never understand

how two hearts can speak

without uttering a single word,

how two minds can understand,

without explaining a single thought.

Only LOVE speaks,

Only LOVE hears,

Only LOVE

can ever truly understand.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**THE REALIZATION, RUNNING,& TRANSLATIONS**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_**Why?**_

_As Nick, Daniel, Jacob, and Emmett, plus half the city police maneuver me from my knees and make there way through the crowd back behind the barricades all I can think is...why? Why did she run? Why did she run away from __**me**__?_

_I could see it clearly on her face...I knew that she was not running from the actor Edward Mason, I could tell that she recognised me from another place...our dreams maybe?_

_She knew...the look on her face said it all...with all the emotions passing between us at that moment__.__ It was like looking in a cracked mirror and seeing the other missing half of my soul reflecting back at me...I just knew she was feeling the same things' I was__. I__t was there in her eyes', full of love, as I know she had to have seen it in mine. She started to walk towards me but then seemed to change her mind__. W__hat made her stop? I was going to her...but, what happened? I thought through those last moments ...__damn__...the director was pulling my attention away... just for a split second but that was all she needed...for something to make her change her mind. But what...I just don't understand. _

_We were so close to finally being together.__I felt as if my very heart had been ripped right out of my chest. She took it with her as she left...and I want them both back...I need__them back. But, at least one thing was proven today...she is real__,__ as real as can be__;__ not a figment of my overworked imagination.. I'm not crazy, what a relief!_

_The love of my life was here right before my eyes, but she slipped away as quickly as she appeared. Not for long though, because I am more determined than ever to find you now. I know your real...that's more than my heart or my soul had...before I saw you under that tree. You are so beautiful...just as I see you in my dreams, my love._

_As I kneel back on the grass smiling to myself...I can't help the smile that spreads across my face,__ as__ I know that she exists. There's just something I'm still missing, something very important. Something that I think can lead me to her. Yet, all I can think of is seeing her here today and her face, and all the emotions that swept across her face as her eyes met mine for the first time._

_"Edward, are you alright?" Nick anxiously asks._

_"Yes, I'm fine Nick. I just need a couple more minutes to get my thoughts together and then I'll be right there.__"_

"_Nick, I told you she was a real woman__. __That was her...that was her I saw today__,__" I say incredulously. _

_Nick frowns slightly and looks at me questionably, "Are you sure Edward, really sure?" _

_"Yes, of course I am sure. I knew it the minute I saw her under that tree, then when s__h__e stepped into the sunlight__I just knew without any doubt in my heart it was her. I have got to find her Nick! I don't care what you have to do. She either lives here in this town, or she had to have stayed at a hotel, or motel. There are lots of things' and places you can check out, right?" I ask sounding more desperate by the minute._

_"First off Edward, you have scenes to finish filming for the can't go off half-cocked looking for some wom__a__n you glimpsed in a crowd and we don't know anything about. So, you need to get back to work__.__ I will do some investigating and __i__nquiries.__Maybe someone knows or knew her, or they may have even got part of her tag. Just go on out there and do your__stuff before the director has a coronary, and I will see what I can find out, alright?" _

_I take a deep breath and realise that he is right__.__ I have got to get myself together__,__ finish here and then concentrate on finding her after filming is done for the day, so reluctantly I just nod in acceptance._

_"Please do anything...everything you can to find out her name," my voice pleading._

_I get up from the ground and make my way over to the director telling him I am ready. So, from there we start filming the different scenes, and it is so very hard not to smile the whole time. She is real, and that is the utmost thought in my head right know. Now to find her, that's the next hurdle._

_**~BPOV~**_

_Oh God, please don't let me have a car wreck. I need to just pull this car over and get myself calmed down a little. Well, at least calm enough so I can safely drive my ass back to the hotel. I've got to figure out in my mind what just happened to us back there._

_I pull off into the first convenience store I see, turn the engine off, and just sit there...staring into space...it was him. There is no way I can deny that now...it was really him. _

_The look on his face, the look in his eyes...there w__ere__ so many emotions pouring out towards me. I could feel it...spilling out of him and into me like an invisible force field. Love, the happiness and relief of finally seeing each other in the flesh all but consumed me. But, what could I do,__ as__ that was Edward Masen the famous Hollywood actor, the most sought after man that every female in the world wanted...Arghhh!_

_What am I suppose to do with myself now...how am I suppose to do anything about this situation__. I__t's totally out of my control...I just feel so lost, so confused, so torn because I really didn't have any choice but to leave and walk away. It would have caused so much controversy and trouble for...everyone. But,inside my heart still needs him, It still yearns for him...my husband, my lover. People would say I was crazy, but there he was, right before my eyes. Almost within my reach...If only._

_There is no mistaking what we were both feeling in our hearts and minds, the moment when our eyes locked onto each others and our souls cried out. _

_I took a few more deep calming and cleansing breaths, then I knew I had to head back too the hotel where I can try and make sense of what all this just meant. I need to start thinking more rationally if there is a way for us to be together.__But first things first, I need to find out if what I am feeling has any bearing on what is in my dream journals._

_But, damn, the ring has practically burnt my skin when I was moving closer too him today. The intensity of sensations coming from it, almost through it..was coursing through me...through my heart and directly to my soul. God, I feel as if my heart has been torn from my chest. I know I left it back there with him... and now I need to find a way for us to be together in this world before this drives me insane. There has just got to be something I am not seeing that is linking the journals, the ring, the dreams__. A__ll of this has got to mean something. _

_Somewhere out there in this universe has to be something or someone who can explain the feelings we are having for each other. _

_**Enough of this Bella! One thing at a time ...**_

_Right, I need to get back to the hotel first, then maybe...oh God, I love him so much. I feel my strength waining and I restart the engine and pull back on the highway before I crumble and turn the car around._

_I reach the hotel__,__ the valet takes my car and I slowly trudge into the foyer, waves of tiredness ebbing at my mind, I feel so drained. I just need to make it to my room and close out all this madness around me.I glance around waiting for the elevator and notice the security people looking at me so funny._

_Oh no, maybe they have been told about some weird woman looking like me making such a scene at the set. Maybe their looking at me for another reason. Maybe he had them told to be looking out for me. Maybe I need to quit being so damn paranoid and just go to my room._

_I decide that first of all I need to contact the university to see if they have come up with anything. Some small break through to help explain even the smallest bit of all this craziness. But I Istill can't let them, or anyone else know what is truly going on. __**I've**__ got to figure this out without bringing anyone else into all this...this craziness._

_Once in my room, I drop my bag by the door, and barely make it to the couch where I just crumble down from the mental exhaustion. So much going through my mind__.__ What do I do first? _

_Right, I need to call room service and get something to eat and drink, and then try to sit here calmly and work through all the events of today. Surely there is some sanity that can make sense of all that happened to us today. Just some small clue as to what happened back there between us. But, all I truly know is I want to be with him...I want to tell him how much I love him...how much I have missed him. I just need to find a way through to him without any more heartache and pain._

_**~EPOV~**_

_Finally...to be done with all this for the day. Now I can go to the hotel, and my room and find some peace and just to be left the hell alone. I need some time to process everything and see if I can make any sense out of what happened on set. __**Why**__ did she leave? I just don't understand any of this . We both knew in that brief moment what we were feeling for each other. But, why do I feel this way for her? Why do I feel as if I can't live without her...that she is my very life?_

_I know without a doubt I love her with all my heart, with all my soul, and I will not stop until I find her. But, why did she run away? I was going to her, and she was coming to me. Damn it, enough! We can discuss all this once I have found her...then, maybe we can figure what has brought us to feel the way we do for each other. _

_Right now, I need something to drink...something strong. Looking around at my security team._

_"Daniel, Jacob, do you guys fancy joining me for some dinner? I am fixing to order from room service and something strong to drink, and I figured after the day we all have had we deserve it. We might as well go ahead, and throw dinner in there so we don't get so drunk none of us can do our jobs tomorrow. But, right this minute I __**need**__ something...something to calm me the hell down," I ask sounding exhausted._

_"Sure, we'll be right over. How about we call Nick over, too? I think we might just need to discuss what happened today. At least, I know he does. Does that sound alright?" Daniel asked apprehensively._

_"Sure, why not. I expect he has quite a lot to say to me, and a lot of questions. But, hurry up as I want to to go ahead and order something to drink. I need it bad to face the interrogation I got coming from Nick," I answer sarcastically._

_As I approach the couch to wait on everyone Nick walks in with Emmett_

_"Just what the hell were you chasing Bella down for? Did she do anything?" Emmett__'s __anger bursting through his words. _

_"Wait just a minute, you said Bella? You know her? You know that wom__a__n today__?__" _

_"Yes, I know her. She is a friend of mine and my girlfriend's. Nick said it was alright that she came down to see you working on set. Did something happen...I mean, I tried...I thought I had found a place she would be out of the way of everyone doing their job. Besides, I was trying to keep her close by because she said she wasn't feel good. Why all the questions about Bella?" Emmett replies with caution._

_I just stand there for a minute absorbing the fact I know her name...Bella. Oh God, finally an answer to so many questions I have racing through my mind. Bella...beautiful. I realise that Emmett is my key to unlock many answers I have been craving for a long time._

_"Emmett, come on and sit down. There is so much I have to discuss with you about, well I need to ask you about...Bella," I spurt out excitedly. _

_"__Edward, I think the first thing we need to do is sort out your reasons for running right into a crowd of fans. Your security is my top priority, above everything else and I can't have you doing things' like that __**no matter what.**__ I understand that you are feeling an urgency about finding that young woman, but pulling another stunt like you did today is not going to happen. Not as long as I am assigned to protect your ass, do you understand," Nick interrupts us authoritatively. _

_"I totally understand, but let me try to emphasis too you guys how important it was that I find her. Then, there she stood right before my eyes, and the next thing I know she is running away, going right through the barricades. I couldn't think of anything except stopping her from leaving," looking down rather ashamedly at my actions of earlier causing my team such panic._

_"But, now that I have Emmett to help me fill in a lot of blanks on who she is, where she lives, you have__nothing to worry about. No more stunts like today...unless... I happen to see her in another crowd before I can reach her by other means. Now, I hope you understand what I mean," I speak sternly looking at them for their answers._

_"Now, I am ordering us something from room service, and if you all want we can go ahead an order dinner, as I have quite a lot of questions for you, Emmett. If you will be kind enough to help me," I ask pleadingly._

_"Sure, right after you tell me what it is you want with Bella," Emmett states firmly and crosses his arms across his chest._

_I just knew that this was gonna be one long and very interesting conversation. _

_**~BPOV~**_

_As I am sitting on the couch, suddenly a wave of nausea hits me, and a dull feeling of panic. Damn it, what is it now. I feel like I need to...run. But, what am I running from this time__.__ I am perfectly safe here. He's not here...but, wait a minute. All the security, and this is suppose to be the best place to stay here in Chattanooga. Maybe he is staying here...which means...I can't be here with him__. I__t would be unbearable, until__ I__ sort out what is happening too us. I need to pack and leave this place as quickly as possible. I can't have him find me yet. I can't face__ him__ until I know for myself what is going on between us._

_I need more answers and at the moment I just have more questions to add to my never ending list! I think it all lies in my journals, the dreams, and this...ring, as I look down at it. I think I'm just going to do just that, as I start to throw things' into my bags. I call down to the front desk and inform them I am checking out today, and I will be down in a few minutes. I just know this is the right thing to do... at least right now._

_I want him and me to understand what is going on between us. So, I am going home to get the answers we need. I've got to leave him...again. I'm so tired of leaving him...of us having to be apart. I feel as if my heart is breaking, as if I am fixing to fall to pieces. Edward, I may be leaving you now...but I __**will**__ be back, no matter where you are, with answers to all our questions, my love._

_I get down to reception reaching the check out desk__.__ I inform them that I was just notified of a family emergency and I have to go home. Once I am finished there the valet brings my car around, but not before I notice a lot of staring being done by his security, 'sheesh' those guys give me the creeps.. I pray they don't take too much notice of me. I can't draw anymore attention to me right now. Just going to get in my damn car, and leave and head home._

_As I pull away I look back in my mirror, and I know without a doubt that he is there somewhere__. __I say to myself...'I will be back, my love. Just take care of my heart. I will be back.' _

_Then, all I can do as I pull away the tears start to roll. Uhh, not again as I head for the interstate, hopefully to find all the answers we need._

_**~EPOV~**_

_Room service arrives with our dinner and drinks, everyone sits down, and starts to enjoy their meals I begin too feel nauseous. as though I am fixing to be very__,__ very ill, so I grab me something to drink and sit back__. W__hy and what are these feelings__?__ I usually only have these in my dreams, but I'm wide awake._

_There it is again...that feeling as if my very heart is being torn right out of me...as if I am losing her all over again. Such a feeling of panic overtakes me I get up and walk over to the window looking down upon this town. I feel as if she's leaving me all over again. What can I do? How can I stop her if all I know right now is her name...Bella. Oh, please don't leave me again, Bella. I have found you finally...please don't leave me. But, the pull on my heart only intensifies, and I know you are down there somewhere running away from me yet again. But, I'm fixing to get some answers about you my love, and I will find you...again. This time I won't let you run away from me ever again._

_After everyone has finished dinner, they all start off to their separate rooms. I look up and catch Emmett'__s__ eye._

_"Emmett, can you stay behind for a little bit, and let me ask some more about Bella. There are just so many questions I need answered, and I have no one else to turn too except you. You know her...and I finally know her name. Oh God, that is more than I have had in such a long, long time. All I've had are dreams about her until you sa__id__ you know her. Please, please talk to me!" I look up with the best begging face I can muster._

_Emmett looks at me smiles and nods. "Sure, I'll tell you as much as I feel comfortable telling you about Bella. I don't know much as we have only been friends for a very short time, but if it is that important to you, I can talk to my girlfriend Rose. She is Bella's best friend, but it is going to take a lot to convince her to tell you anything. Rose is very protective of her friends, and especially Bella. They are like sisters, and even I don't try to get in the middle of that. They are thicker than blood, man."_

_I look him in the eyes almost pleading " I finally get too know she is real, and not just a figment of my imagination. Now, just tell me... please Emmett...does she live here? Where does she work? Does she have a...boyfriend? Just tell me anything and everything you truly feel comfortable sharing with me. I am a starving man here, and all I want is information to quench this hunger. Can you even comprehend the importance of her in my life?"_

_Emmett seem__s__ to finally be understanding the enormity of what Bella meant too me and why I needed too know everything he could confide too me about her. The way he looked back at me was a look of surrender and understanding, he could see that I was sincere and that I was totally in love with Bella._

_"My first question is how do you know of Bella, as I sure as hell would have thought that she would have mentioned it too me if you two had a history? Also, why it is so important to you Edward too know about her," Emmett inquires guardedly._

_I let out a huge breath and point to the beers in front of us, we both take a large gulp and I begin to try and explain the madness that has been my nightmares over the past years._

_"This could take a while as it started seven years ago for me personally, I started having dreams...very vivid dreams...about a beautiful woman. I couldn't tell much about her features in the beginning, except she was very slim, long brown hair, and I would awake suddenly every night feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I had no idea what it was all about, but over the years there hardly was a night that I didn't dream of her. And, as the dreams continued they became more intense and more detailed, and this meant that I could see more of her face. But, what was so strange was...it was almost as if it were set in different periods of time. Aah, Emmett please don't sit there looking at me as if I have lost my mind__.__ I have been asking myself that for years, and today seeing Bella there just confirmed I was not losing my mind... I'm just trying to tell you what I have been through." _

_"Hey man, I don't think your crazy...at least not yet. The way I understand it from Rose is that Bella has been plagued with similar dreams for quite some time, too. But she has not shared with me any details about them. Only it has been going on as long as you have been having them," Emmett states. _

_"Well, that only makes this more mysterious. If she is having dreams, too, and apparently for as long as I have. Wow, so this could mean we are connected by our nightmares at least, the past year or so the dreams have been so vivid I could practically see her as if she were standing right in front of me. Then, today when I saw her under that tree, the feelings hit me like a freight train ...I was feeling sick, but yet my heart was pounding so hard, and the feelings I was...I am having for her are just consuming me. I love her Emmett, more than my very life. And, then yesterday when we arrived here they just kept getting stronger. Now, right this minute I feel as if my heart has been ripped right out of my chest. She's here, isn't she?" I look at Emmett right in his eyes. I can see __it __without his saying anything that I'm__right._

_**~BPOV~**_

_Almost home, and hopefully closer to some answers. This is really beginning to kill me, but I know that part of my answers are in that lab with Professor Volturi and Professor____Johnston. I am hoping that they have had at least enough time to figure out what it was I wrote the other night. It's still early, I think I'm going__ to__ head straight there. _

_As I pull up to the lab I notice there cars are all still in the parking lot__. T__hank goodness something is going my way at last. So I park my car quickly and take off running towards the building. I rush down the hall, and stop just outside the doors praying they will have some news for me. It was only one little sentence...I'll take anything they have found so far. I just know I have got to hurry to find out what__'__s happening to us. I just know from the feelings that are growing stronger every day that if I don't figure this out soon something bad is going to happen. I reach for the handle and pull the door open__ as__ all three of them look towards the creaking lab door, and then at me with looks of confusion and surprise that I am there, then the slightest smile crosses Professor James Johnston's face. Oh, thank you God...he has been able to uncover something. Now if only it's something that will tell me or lead me to the slightest clue as to what is going on with Edward and I. I take a deep breath and walk towards them all...waiting, pleading with my eyes to please, please!_

_"Well Bella, we are very happy to see you. We have some exciting news, so maybe you should sit down whilst we try to explain the bits and pieces we have been able to uncover," says Alex excitedly._

_"So, you have been able to translate my ramblings?" I ask__a little too eagerly._

_James looks at me questionably,"Are you alright, Bella?"_

_Trying to put on my best poker face , I look at him, "I'm fine James, thanks for asking__.__ I am just a little tired from my trip."_

_"Well, we all were under the assumption you were going to be gone until the fourth. Has something happened to bring you back early? Is your family all right?" Alex asked sounding concerned._

_"Alex, you know that all my family has passed away. There is no one but me," I say matter-of-factly and coldly. _

_Victoria turns and looks at me, "I am so sorry, Bella. We had no idea." _

_"There was no reason for any of you to know about this, as it surely doesn't have any bearing on what you are trying to do for me. Now, I understand you have made some progress in some of the translations?" I add a bit too quickly and coldly__.__ I just want them to get on and tell me what they have found...nothing more and nothing less will ease this gut feeling I have of __im__pending doom._

_"Well, if you'll go ahead and take a seat I'll get the papers together, and show you what I have been able to translate for you," James says. _

_As I take a seat I attempt to take a deep calming breath when a feeling of relief washes over me. Victoria sits next to me, as James and Alex go about gathering the papers'. In a matter of minutes they are all back and sitting across the table from me __as __they spread out the papers' for me to see. James pulls the journal out first opening it up to the last pages' I had written on. He turns the book around facing me and begins to explain__._

_"I had a bit of a problem with this one as it was not in a complete sentence__,__ just words spread over the sheet. So, I went word by word, and with Alex's help we were finally able to piece it together. It was partly in __L__atin and __A__ramaic, which I understand you are not fluent in either language. Am I right?" James questions . _

_"That is correct,__I have only ever studied __F__rench, some Greek, and the newer Latin. But, even with what I know of Latin I could not make any sense of what I had written. It seemed to be of an older version, and that is why I brought it to Alex__.__" _

_James looks at me then starts to point out the different words to me, and finally where they have managed to piece it into a sentence. He continues to show me the piece of paper I had brought into Alex right before I left on my trip._ _It say's...'I will always be with you', and on the other paper, 'Forever Yours.'_

_At this point I turn to look at Victoria and see the look on her face__. T__hat is the last thing I remember as I slipped down the chair onto the floor...into the __dark__ness__._

_**OOHH, ANOTHER CLIFFIE...COME ON NOW...YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I COULDN'T GIVE YOU THE WHOLE THING. GOT TO BE MORE CHAPTERS...MORE SUSPENSE.**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND WILL LEAVE ME A REVIEW. MAKE ME FEEL GOOD...YESSSS! **_

_**DON'T FORGET THE GROUP PAGE...GOING TO HAVE PICS POSTED TO GO ALONG WITH EACH CHAPTER...THERE IS ONE OF...'THE RING'...**_

_**ALONG WITH SOME OTHER ONE'S**_

_**LOVE YOU MUCHES...AND WILL BE WAITING ANXIOUSLY TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE NEXT...**_

_**OOHH, MAYBE ANOTHER CLIFFIE. HEHEHEHE**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, we are here for the next chapter in their wonderful journey. Where might I take us this time...hummmm...**

**Lots' of Things' happening for the two of them...** **Hope you will stay with me as it is only going to become more intense.**

**I hope you are enjoying it along with me. **

**I have managed to obtain another beta, BellaEdwardlover1991, who** **has also written quite a few stories of her own.**

**Please go check them out.**

**I still have my trusty and true friend, Arc Morpheus, that also helps me tremendously. Also my wifey !**

**I want to thank you both for all your help...very, very much appreciated...otherwise the readers' would have a hard time **

**deciphering my mess.**

**Oh, one more important item...I don't own anything Twilight...copyrights are all Stephanie Meyers.**

**I still want copyrights to Robert's body...oh well, doesn't hurt to dream.**

***LEMON ALERT*...IF YOUR NOT OVER 18 YEARS OLD, PLEASE FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ...THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER **

**STORIES MORE FITTING FOR YOUR AGE GROUP...THANK YOU.**

**Hope the rest of you enjoy...my first time writing a 'lemon'...got a little HOT for me...whew...**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**FEELINGS, QUESTIONS, RETURNING TO HOLLYWOOD**_

_**ONCE YOU CHOOSE HOPE, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE**_

_**~CHRISTOPHER REEVES~**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_So, she's here. Why did I not even give it a thought? The feelings have been so strong today, they have practically been all I've thought about. Now, Emmett _

_is sitting here and he is telling me...well, not actually telling me, but from the look in his eyes and the expression on his face I know it...she's here! Now, if I can _

_just get him to tell me exactly where she is._

_"Alright Emmett, you don't have to say a word...your eyes told me that I'm right. Now, if you will please tell me exactly where, then maybe Bella and I can figure _

_this out," I ask pleadingly. Emmett is sitting there with his head in his hands and just shakes his head at me. _

_"But why? Why can't you help us both out? We're both being plagued by these dreams...you said so yourself. Then, let us try together...please," sounding desperate._

_"Edward, here is what I'll do. Let me go check on her and tell her what you want, and see if that is alright with her. It makes sense to me, man...give her a break. _

_After the way she looked today, she may want to just sleep on it, and then maybe see you. You need to consider her feelings, too," Emmett states bluntly._

_I look at him, and I can see this is the only option I have...he's not going to give me any information. Honestly, it make's sense...I don't want to scare her away._

_"Ok, Emmett. Go and check on her and tell her I want to meet her, and that I want us to figure this thing out together. And that it won't be anyone but me and _

_her...unless she wants someone there, maybe to make her more comfortable, more secure. Emmett, I would never let anything harm her in any way. I would much _

_rather it be me."_

_Emmett states sternly, "I'll go check on her, but don't send anyone to follow me to try to find out where she is...and I will know. I'll give her your message, and then _

_I'll either call you if she wants you to come on, or I'll tell you when I get back. Agree?" _

_"Yes!" I say, sounding defeated._

_"I'll be back as quick as I can, then," Emmett says and leaves._

_God, it is so tempting to just send Jacob with him, but I have to admit it is her decision as much as mine. I guess all I can do now is wait, and pray. But, he's not _

_going to find her, I just feel it. I feel as if my heart has just left me. She's gone and took it with her, not even giving me a chance...giving us a chance. Meanwhile, _

_all I can do is pace until he either calls, or comes and tells me something. I'm half-way across the room when the phone rings, and I almost fall in my eagerness to _

_get to it._

_"Edward, come on down, she's not here and I think you need to see this. It's room 4009. Just take a right out of the elevator and it's the fifth door on your right. I'll _

_be waiting for you," Emmett says, sounding defeated._

_I grab my jacket, cap, and card key, and go running out the door. Nick and the others will have a fit, but right this minute I could care less. As I arrive at the fourth _

_floor and turn to look to the right, there stands Emmett. He just shakes his head lightly, and motions me to come on. I enter the room and I can 'feel' her...everywhere._

_Cold chills run all over me as I take a deep breath, and I can even smell her...the feelings are running rampant inside of me. God, I just want to find her, hold her, & _

_us help each other figure all this out. Ok, let's look around and see if she might have left anything. "Emmett, would you mind helping me check and see if she might _

_have left anything behind," I ask eagerly. Emmett looks at me, and just walks in and starts going through everything along with me. I'm checking the nightstand _

_drawers when I come across what looks like a journal. It's her journal. I have a part of her! _

_We continue to check the room out for anything else, but come up empty. We finally decide to head back to my room, and I call the front desk to check and see _

_if and when she checked out. All I know her as is 'Bella', so I have to ask Emmett her full name so they can give me the information. "Her name is Isabella Swan," _

_he answers, sounding defeated, and plops down on the couch. They inform me that she checked out about an hour and a half ago, stating she had a family _

_emergency._

_They wouldn't give me any more information, and I thought right off the bat about someone who could get me all the information from the hotel...he was a hacker. _

_Well, what can I say...desperate times call for desperate measures. After asking Emmett what he would like to drink, I order room service, and sit down on the _

_couch with the journal._

_**~BPOV~**_

_My last memory is...'I will always be with you' and 'Forever Yours'... What happened after that?_

_"Are you alright, Bella?" Victoria asks, scared. She has a cold rag wiping my face, and neck. "Don't move for a little bit, alright?" James says, sounding worried. _

_Alex comes running in with a first-aid kit, and sees me awake. _

_"Are you feeling any better, Bella?" sounding concerned. I lay there for a minute, and ask Victoria to help me up. James and Victoria both grab an arm and take _

_me over to a chair._

_I am feeling fine, and I need to reassure them...they all look so worried. "I'm fine...it's just you surprised me with having quite a bit translated," I say hesitantly._

_I cannot let them know any more...I can't let them know what happened in Chattanooga. But, things are starting to fit together like a puzzle, and I feel it all revolves _

_around the 'ring'. The translations themselves seem to tell me a little about the feelings I am having about Edward...well, that along with the dreams. Some of it is _

_starting to make sense. But, still I don't feel comfortable telling them anything more._

_"So, have you been able to get anything else translated?," I ask, trying to reassure them I'm alright. James looks at me with concern, saying,"I have been working _

_on your journals and there seems to be quite a lot of Latin and Aramaic written throughout many of them. Bella, would you like us to get you something to drink? _

_Maybe some water? Anything? I mean, you really scared us."_

_I stand up, my legs' feeling a little weak, but I put on my famous blank face, hold onto the table and ask him to show me some more they have been working on. _

_They are still looking a little apprehensive, but I still stand strong, trying not to give away just how scared I really am._

_James and Alex show me some more that they have been working on, which they have only been able to decipher a few words here and there. But, as I read them _

_it all starts to add into the dreams, as if they are sweeping the fog away from seeing what I truly, desperately need to know, and I need to know as quickly as _

_possible._

_I don't know what it is, but ever since I planned that trip I have had a feeling of something bad going to happen._

_After they have explained their findings, I tell them thank you and ask them if they are going to continue working on the journals. They both assure me eagerly that _

_they want very much to continue. So, with a nod I tell them to just let me know what they find, as quickly as they can. As I turn and start to leave Victoria looks at _

_me and ask if we can talk. That she feels it might help a lot if I would just give her a few minutes. I tell her sure, and she ask Alex if we can use his office for a _

_little bit._

_As we start towards the office I give her a very puzzled look, but she smiles as if to reassure me._

_Once we are in the office we both sit across from each other, and then she starts. "Bella, I have been looking at some of your journals, and the parts that I could read...well, I would like to make a suggestion." I look at her still puzzled, but I nod and tell her to continue. "You know that I am a psychologist, and I also deal _

_with past life regression therapy, right?" she asks apprehensively._

_"Yes, I remember you saying that when we were first introduced. So, what does this have to do with me? What has possibly given you the idea that any of this would _

_be of help to me?" I ask sternly._

_Victoria takes a deep breath, and looking at me calmly starts to tell me._

_"With what I have read in your journals, I feel very positive that what you are experiencing are flashes of possibly a few past lives. Has that never crossed your mind, especially with what you do here at the university? I mean, from what I have read from different journals that there is a very high possibility that we are talking about..._

_oh, maybe three, or four past lives, and from the descriptions you wrote down about the dreams they have all seemed to have ended very tragically. This can be _

_carried over into the next life, from having nightmares, dreams, even physical pains from injuries a person had inflicted from their death. There are a lot of things that _

_can cause you to be experiencing your dreams, but this seems to make the most sense to me. That's why I feel my therapy would be very beneficial to you."_

_"Whew, well that was definitely a mouth full, and I think I need a few minutes to absorb what you are saying," I say as I lean back in my chair with a very puzzled _

_look. As I sit there thinking about the things' she said, and remembering the dreams, especially the ones' I have had recently that were much more vivid, I begin to _

_think that...hell, anything is worth a try if it will lead me to some answers, and the sooner the better._

_"Ok Victoria, Tell me some more about this...therapy and what it involves, and what happens to me if it works."_

_**~EPOV~**_

_After about an hour of Emmett and I sitting with him telling me about Bella and his girlfriend, Rose, I ask him if he will talk to Rose for me and see if she will provide _

_some more information about Bella. __**Anything!**_

_He tells me he will give her a call tomorrow and see what he can do, but he reminds me that he feels it would be best if he went about gathering the information as _

_i__f he is just asking about a friend. That to be to inquisitive and intrusive with Rose will end up in her shutting totally down, and not telling him anything, and to pretty _

_much mind his own damn business._

_I laugh, and tell him to take whatever means he feels will get the most info about Bella. I thank him for his help and tell him to go get some rest as we have a very _

_busy day tomorrow._

_After he leaves I begin to realize just how tired I am, and know what I have facing me again tomorrow. But with what I have discovered in Bella's room, I don't feel I _

_can lay down and sleep with the feeling that I at least need to look at her journal. I grab something to drink from the bar, and head into my bedroom. I sit the drink _

_and the journal on my nightstand, pull the covers down and climb into bed. I first take a big swig of my drink feeling I'm going to need it for what I am about to read._

_Something tells me I am about to get a few answers to what is going on between us. As I open the journal I flip back to her last entry and start to read. After a few _

_minutes I have to stop! She is describing the same dream I had last night...of trying to reach out and grab hold of someones hand, and hold on with all I got._

_But, the fog envelopes them...and, then she wakes up. It's exactly as my dream...every detail. But, how is that possible? _

_Suddenly, I feel very sick and dizzy...almost to the point of blacking out. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the dizziness, and I only feel more sick...as if _

_I...I feel something has happened to Bella. My chest feels as if I can't draw a breath in, my heart is racing, I still feel a little dizzy. A light sweat has broken out on _

_my forehead, and I have grabbed handfuls of the sheets and blankets...as if I am trying to hold on from losing consciousness. I sit this way for a few minutes, then _

_I begin to calm down. I am shaking as if I'm very cold, but I know it's just my nerves from all the adrenaline._

_I feel as if something has happened though, and I have no way of finding out if she is alright. I feel so helpless. Why did she have to run away from me. She would _

_be with me right now...safe, and loved. Why Bella? Why did you leave me again? I lay her journal back on the nightstand, and lay down to try to sleep, and as I look _

_at the journal I can see her face, and she is smiling at me, and I know everything is alright and I drift off to sleep._

_Upon waking up the next morning, I look and see that I had not dreamed of finding it...the journal is here and what I read last night was so real. I can't think about it _

_right this moment, as I get out of bed._

_I have got a long day ahead of me, and then later this evening I can delve deeper into the journal...her thoughts and dreams and see what else we have shared _

_together. _

_As I get ready to go grab a shower, I hear Daniel and Jacob entering my suite and I holler out to them asking them to call room service for coffee and some _

_breakfast. I turn on the shower, take my clothes off and start to brush my teeth. The bathroom filled quickly with steam from the shower and as I immerse myself _

_under the warm water I begin to feel my muscles start to relax, finally._

_Trying to clear my thoughts about everything from yesterday, and wanting so much for Bella to just be here with me...now...in this shower and feeling her body next _

_to mine. I imagine watching the water cascading down her beautiful body, running my hands through her long hair, slowly down to her hips bringing her closer to my _

_body al__l__ the time, leaning her body against me tilting her head to the side giving me access to that long beautiful neck, I lavish kisses down her stopping only to nip _

_at her shoulder, and hearing her moaning in pleasure at my touch._

_I reach down and take hold of my swollen cock, I can feel Bella's ass grinding against me, making my cock even harder, and a grunt escapes my lips. I move my _

_hands back up her body cupping her breast and lightly tweaking her nipple__ as __it responds to my touch, and I hear her moan even louder as she leans back and I can _

_at last reach her lips and kiss__ her__. I start to pump my hand a little faster on my throbbing cock, as I feel my other hand moving down her body, over her stomach, _

_and down to her pussy, sliding a finger lightly across her folds feeling her wetness._

_I run my finger around her swollen clit, giving it a slight flick with my nail as I slowly slide a finger inside her, pumping real slow.. Her breathing is getting heavier and _

_she is grinding her tight ass deeper into me. I pick up the pace of stroking myself, and begin to feel the building of tenseness start low down in my groin._

_I insert another finger inside her tight pussy, and continue to fuck her as I rub my thumb over her swollen clit, moving slowly around it and along her lips then moving _

_faster over her clit as she throws her arm back and grabs hold of my hair, pulling my lips to hers. We moan together as our mouths succumb to each other, and as _

_I feel the start of my release building, I apply more pressure to her just where she need__s__ it. Rubbing a little hard and faster as I feel her body reaching it's much _

_needed release._

_I continue to stroke her insides with my long fingers, matching each thrust into her with a stroke to my cock. I am so close, but I want her to come with me, feel the _

_walls of her pussy clamping down on my fingers as she falls over the edge. So, I bring a finger up and with my thumb, I pinch her clit hard and she screams out my _

_name just as I am finding my release and I can feel her body falling over the edge, clamping down hard on my cock, I continue my strokes and can finally feel the _

_ball of fire tearing through me as I explode all over the shower wall, and I chant her name over and over._

_As I am coming down from my high, I open my eyes and through the foggy steam I can see her face...her eyes' filled with lust...her heavy breathing...and the blush covering her chest and cheeks._

_We stand there looking at each other, both of us breathing ragged and heavily, and then a fresh cloud of steam envelopes me, finally clearing enough that as I look _

_for her face again all I can see are the shower walls._

_I stand there for a moment under the steady stream of water not believing what I just saw, when a voice rings out telling me there is coffee and breakfast waiting for _

_me when I'm ready. I hurriedly finish my shower, stepping out grabbing a towel and drying off. I walk into my bedroom, and throw on my jeans, t-shirt, and my shoes. _

_Just as I am about to turn and head into the living room my eyes fall upon her journal, and I walk over taking it in my hands holding it tight. My only link to her right _

_now, but soon...soon I will have you with me...my Bella._

_Grabbing my messenger bag off my chair I put the journal inside, and make my way to join the guys for breakfast._

_"Well, I hope you're ready for another fun-filled day," Nick exclaims with a slight grin on his face._

_Sarcastically I reply, "Yeah, I can hardly wait for another day in hell."_

_As we finish our breakfast, my mind wanders back to what happened in the shower and how real it all felt to me. I want so much to love Bella like that with all my _

_heart and soul...for always._

_**~BPOV~**_

_I slowly wake up to the sun shining thru my bedroom curtains and realize it must be almost time to get up and face another day of working on art__i__facts. I turn over _

_and glance at the clock and realize I have plenty of time._

_So, I walk into the kitchen and set my coffee pot up, turning it on and walk back into my bedroom_

_I stop on the way and glance in the hall mirror and see that my staying up so late last night was not such a good idea after all__, as__ I truly felt drained. I quickly _

_s__traighten up my bed, and then start rummaging through my closet for some clean clothes to wear. As I find what I want I toss it on the bed. Now, it is time for _

_a long shower, which I think I'm going to drain the water heater of every last drop of hot water it contains. I turn on the shower, take off my clothes throwing them in _

_the hamper, brush my teeth and turn around to step in the shower._

_Steam has filled the room and the comfort of it alone feels so inviting, but as I step into the shower and after a few minutes under the warm water it begins to feel _

_like heaven. I duck my head under the water and let it cascade over my body feeling it relax my muscles of all the strain of yesterday._

_My mind wanders back to the moment when I first saw him and I close my eyes' and it's as if I can feel him step in behind me...pressing his body close to mine. _

_I tilt my head to the side as the water runs over__ me__ imaging him kissing my neck and slowly down to my shoulder where he takes a little nip, and I moan as he _

_continues to touch me. I grind my ass back and imagine I am rubbing against his hard cock, hearing him moan next to my ear._

_I run my hand down to my breasts and rub my nipples, taking each between my fingers and giving one of them a tight squeeze. As I continue to caress each of _

_my nipples I run my other hand down over my stomach and down to my pussy slipping a finger inside feeling the wetness. I can feel him with his hand over mine _

_guiding me towards my clit that is very swollen and wanting a release, but I move my fingers further down and I can feel him insert a finger inside of me and then he _

_starts to fuck me with it. After a few strokes he inserts another long finger and quickens the pace as I feel him grinding his hard cock against my ass, causing me _

_to move my thumb to rub over and around my swollen clit._

_Starting out slowly I see him standing behind me holding his cock and stroking it at a steady pace, and this only makes me want more and up__ my__ pace. I see _

_him speed up his stroking of his cock and I know he is getting close by his breath coming in short pants, so I bring another finger to run alongside my clit, and _

_apply a little more pressure until I feel the burning need of my release and as it gets so intense, I pinch myself between my fingers hard and explode into my release _

_calling out his name._

_I close my eyes continuing to rub my clit trying to drag out the feeling, as I look back over to him, I feel him coming as I see all his body muscles tightening , and suddenly he begins to shake and I can see the calm spread across his face, and I see his lips moving as if he is calling out my name over and over._

_Suddenly he opens his eyes' and looks directly at me, his eyes' full of lust...his heavy staggered breathing...still lightly, stroking his cock. We stand there looking _

_at each other, both of us breathing heavily until a fresh cloud of steam envelops me, finally clearing enough for me to look for his face, and all I can see are the _

_shower walls surrounding me._

_I stand there under the water running over my body trying to imagine what just happened. I finally shake the thoughts from my head and finish my shower. I step _

_out, and grab a towel drying off, and then I apply lotion to my body. I comb out my hair, attempt to dry it and brush it up into a ponytail. I go into the bedroom _

_moving over to my bed and proceed to get dressed. I have decided on a pair of jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, put on my shoes, and grab the light sweater to wear in _

_the lab._

_They keep it rather cool in there to help in the preservation of the art__i__facts, but it doesn't mean it doesn't get too cool for me, so I go prepared. I grab my messenger _

_bag, sitting it on my kitchen counter, and then walk around to fix me a cup of coffee. I grab a bagel and pop it in the toaster, and go about gathering my wallet, _

_cell phone, keys, a few papers I will need, then go back, grab my bagel, and sit down enjoying the peace and quiet while enjoying my breakfast._

_My mind begins to wander to what just happened in the shower, I silently pray that I find out what all these dreams, my journals, and the ring has to do with us. _

_I will not lose you again, Edward. I am going to do everything I can so we can be together. I want to love Edward so much with all my heart and soul...for always. _

_But, I must first figure out the mystery surrounding all that is going on with us._

_After my quick breakfast, I grab my bag, hop in my car and head for the campus and the lab. When I arrive, I am immediately approached by Carlisle and asked _

_if I will join him in his office. I nod looking at him questionably._

_"Bella, I have been offered...well, you have been offered the opportunity to go to the Azusa Pacific University in Los Angeles, California, a Christian College, to get _

_a chance to study pieces of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'. This will also get you your Doctorate. Now, I just need to know if you want this chance they are offering." Carlisle _

_asked with a big smile plastered across his face._

_I honestly didn't know what to say as I was totally in a state of shock. There is so much going on in my life right now...do I want to take up on this offer? Who am I kidding! Of course, I want the offer, but I asked Carlisle if I maybe give him an answer tomorrow, and if I may be excused to go to talk to some Professors at _

_Professor Volturi's lab._

_"Sure Bella, take whatever time you need, but I would like to ask you a couple of questions if I may," Carlisle said with a puzzled expression. "Well, actually I _

_just wanted to let you know that I need your decision by tomorrow and no later. Also, I would like to know if going to see Alex and these other professors' has any _

_bearing on your decision?"_

_I took a deep breath and cautiously answered, "Carlisle, there is a very good reason for my not answering you straight away, I need to talk to specifically one of the professors who is a psycho__logist__. I am in desperate need of her help at the moment and I am going to ask her if she can find the time to go to this university _

_with me. There is not much more I can say at this precise moment in time, except that it is __**very**__ important to me. After I have talked to her, I will be able to give you _

_an answer, and I am hoping and praying that her answer will be yes. So, I will give you your answer no later than tomorrow morning. Will that be alright?"_

_"Bella, I'm not sure what is going on, but if it is that important to you, then I will give you the time you asked for, but I do need that answer by tomorrow...one way _

_or the other," Carlisle relied._

_I just nod my head, and excused myself to go see the other professors right now. So, with that, here I sit talking to Alex, James, and Victoria about my situation._

_I asked them all to hear me out, and then give me an answer to something that could be a major life altering event. "Alright, here is where I stand. I just talked to _

_Carlisle, and he has informed me that I have been offered an opportunity to go to Azusa Pacific University, and study some pieces of the Dead Sea Scrolls. But, I _

_have to give him an answer no later than tomorrow morning. Now, Victoria, I __**really**__ want to try this regression therapy. I feel it may just be the key to the whole thing. _

_There again, the problem is I am going to be clean across the country, so if you got any suggestions then I am all ears," I eagerly awaited their answers._

_They asked for a few minute to discuss, so I went down the hall to get a coke, and by the time I came back they were all sitting and looking at me. Victoria was _

_the dead give-away that things' were going to work out for me. _

_**~EPOV~**_

_Well, we worked all day except for the break we took to move to another location in Chick__a__mauga, Georgia to an old house, which is supposed to be the home of _

_my character's parents'. We then had to work on into the night to film some of the railroad scenes, and by the time we were through I was totally exhausted. As I was _

_fixing to leave and go back to the hotel, my agent came to inform me that 20th Century Fox was finished with the filming of the scenes here, and tomorrow we were _

_headed back to Los Angeles._

_I couldn't say a thing. All I could think about was...I'm going to have to leave...Bella. I can't do it. No way in hell was I leaving without either knowing more about her, _

_or being able to talk to her, or take her with me. __**No way! **__I was sinking into a total state of panic, and didn't know what I was going to do. I am so tired, and my brain _

_just won't work right at the moment, but I know without a doubt I will not be sleeping tonight. I've got to make some kind of arrangements...I can't lose her again. _

_So, Edward, you have got to calm the hell down, and let's figure out what we can do about this situation I say to myself._

_On the way back to the hotel I tell Nick, Daniel, and Emmett what my agent said about us returning to LA, but that I was ready to jump ship and refuse to go back _

_until I found out more about Bella. That I needed to talk to her soon at least or something...anything__. T__hey could see I was panicking, and Emmett piped in telling me _

_not to worry. That he was going to go back to Knoxville and talk to Rose, and try to explain the situation the best he could, and see what he could work out from that_

_end. _

_I was trying to figure out what my schedule and plans were for me once I got back to LA. I couldn't think of anything, so I called Pam, my assistant. I knew Shelia _

_was in the car with her, but I really didn't care. I made up my mind while I was waiting for Pam to answer her phone that it was time for a vacation, and they were just _

_going to have to deal with it. Pam finally answered her phone._

_"Yes, Edward what could you possibly need right this minute, aren't you a little bit tired after working all day? What is it you need?" _

_"First off Pam, you work for me, and secondly, when I call you anytime you should not be answering m__e__ in that tone and with stupid questions from your end. You _

_need to shut up and listen very carefully to what I am about to ask you! Any decisions to be made, I make them. Yes, I am tired, very tired, and what I need right _

_now is a vacation. So the next thing that I want to hear out of your mouth is my schedule of commitments, they have planned for me when we get back to LA!" I__ said_

_hatefully spit__ting__ the words __into__ the phone._

_"Uh Edward, they...they have a few interviews planned to promote WFE, and a few parties__you are needed to attend. Then, there is a meeting with the director that _

_is wanting you to appear in his next movie, and that pretty much covers the next two weeks, unless something comes up," Pam answered nervously. _

_Well, I had a feeling Shelia was fixing to hit the ceiling. "Ok Pam, you can turn and inform Shelia that as of this moment I am going on an 'extended vacation', and _

_you can inform her that you don't know exactly when she can expect me back. I am tired of all this...three ring circus crap, and whether __**anyone**__ likes it or not, _

_let's just say...enough...good-bye Pam, I will talk to you all later," and I hung up with a smile on my face._

_"Nick, you know where my parents' home is located in Forks?" Nick turned in his seat looking at me pretty much as if I were crazy, but I was not changing my mind._

_"Yes, I know where it is. Is there a point behind all this, though?" he asked questionably._

_"That, my friend is where we are going for the next two weeks...unless we are discovered, and then we will just hit the road and find somewhere else to stay. I am _

_taking a vacation. I am fed up with their ordering me around like I wasn't anything but a piece of meat for them to bargain with amongst themselves. So, I want to _

_go to Nashville, and then arrange a flight out of there to Forks. Nick, please don't try to butt heads with me on this man. I am tired, and you have seen the way they _

_have almost worked me into the ground. It is time for me to stand my ground! So, just do me a favour, don't try to make me change my mind. Just make it happen, _

_please," I said sounding very exhausted._

_Nick just looked at me and shook his head._ _"Daniel, fall out of this line-up, and we're going to do some back tracking to throw them off. We are making a trip to Nashville," Nick said firmly. "I'm fixing to call__Emmett and see if he will help me find a way into the airport without drawing a lot of attention."_

_"While you're at it Nick, would you tell him we are leaving Jacob with him to find Bella. If he is still close by we can just meet him, and drop off Jacob. I've got to _

_find her no matter what it takes," I said pleading. I was so exhausted all I could do was fall back against the seat. _

_Somehow, someway, they managed to get everything arranged, and I was on my way to Forks. Jacob was staying with Emmett to gather any information for me _

_on Bella. Wanting to go to Knoxville myself, I knew would be a big mistake, and God knows I wanted too. But, I left it up to two men, and I tried my best to _

_emphasize just how important it was to me. To do whatever they could...just please find my Bella._

_**Sorry about that...another cliffie...hehehehe**_

_**Got to have you come back next week...a lot more excitement, tension, and some new discoveries...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter & will leave me a review...make me feel good...yesssss!**_

_**Now, don't forget the group page...I will have more pics posted to go along with this chapter.**_

_**Oohh, got a Wonderful Banner made for me by Alicia Rea-Poole from my dear wifeys', TexasBella Divine, and **_

_**Arc Morpheus...**_

_**Absolutely Beautiful...**_

_**Love you guys'...can hardly wait to see how you enjoyed the chapter...and hold on for next week...**_

_**Maybe another cliffie...hummmmmm**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ok, I got you all a 'Surprise' today...wrote so much I had to divide it into two chapters...Need not worry...going to post them both...**_

_**They will be EPOV in the first one...Lots going on here...that's why so much written...it's definitely getting tense between these two...**_

_**NOW...I owe the BIGGEST thanks to my beta for these two chapters, Arc Morpheus...she has been absolutely wonderful...I wrote a mess & she worked her magic...she is my wifey, after all...mwah !**_

_**All copyrights are still SM...Dang it...**_

_**So, what do you say we get on with the chapter...Hold on to your knickers, panties, whatever your wearing...unless your going 'commando'...hehehehe**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**TRIP HOME, DISCOVERING PICS, SESSION OF THERAPY**_

_** TWO LIVES, TWO HEARTS,**_

_** JOINED TOGETHER, **_

_** UNITED FOREVER IN LOVE**_

_** ~UNKNOWN~**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_Finally, a very much earned vacation. I am so tired, and a break to anywhere would be greatly enjoyed, but I think it is time for me to go home. My parents' would want me to use it to get away from all the madness...to the peace and quiet it has to offer. I miss them so much, and yet I still can not come to terms with their being taken from me through such a senseless accident which shouldn't have happened. But, how was the poor man in the other car suppose to know he would have a heart attack and end up taking two innocent peoples' lives, along with his own. It was all to much to take...still to much to take, to even think about at all. After six years it's time to go home and hopefully it won't hold to many bad memories of their loss. That's why I've not wanted to come back...until now. It's almost as if they are calling me to come home._

_It will be a good place to get some peace and quiet and hopefully some well earned rest. I've had it maintained all this time...hopefully it won't need too much done to it for our stay. I can also call in the caretakers my parents' used while they were alive. They have been keeping the inside of the house clean and in working order. It will be good to see them again._

_Upon arriving at the Nashville Airport we are escorted to a gate leading to the airfield. We're led up to a private jet, as we start to get out of our vehicles Emmett comes up to us._

_"Well, I have managed to arrange through a buddy of mine to take you to Seattle. Nick, can you arrange for your company to have some of your people with transportation waiting at the other end?" Emmett asks._

_Nick looks at Emmett with a kind of surprised expression, "Yes, I'll give them a call before we leave so they can sort all the details out and meet us as soon as we land. Emmett, I don't know what to say except thank you "_

_"Hey, that's what we do...help each other when we're needed. It's not a problem, man," Emmett says with a shrug._

_"Emmett, I would like to offer you a job working strictly for me...not through Nick's company. Just strictly for me. I'll provide you with a good salary, help you get relocated out here, and even find you a place to live, together with anything else you would need. You just don't know how much this means to me, and I'm very impressed how you got this done so quickly. A man like you...I'd be totally stupid not to snap up ," I say sounding a little anxious._

_"Well Edward, I would be more than glad to accept your offer, except I got Rose out here and I really don't want to leave her," Emmett said hesitantly._

_Edward sounding very determined, "Emmett, tell Rose I will even invest and get her another garage, or whatever it is she does. I'd be like her silent partner. Make sure she has everything she needs...that's just how much I really want you to come to work for me. But, I do truly understand, so you go talk to her, and tell her the offer to ...help her franchise." Edward starts laughing._

_Emmett just stands there shaking his head and tells Edward he will talk to Rose about everything he has proposed, and let him know._

_"Emmett, it has been an honor to have you taking care of my ass, and I really hope you will give my offer some serious consideration. Just call me, and let me know something as soon as you can, alright, and call me no matter what hour of the day or night as soon as you have any info on Bella, ok?" Edward says sounding disappointed._

_Emmett says he will call him as soon as possible, and they all start to board the jet. Finally airborne, I start to relax, I'm finally going home...I just wish I had Bella with me. Damn it, I hate this feeling of leaving her, but at least I got some information about her to tide me over. I know her name, and I know where she lives...that's more than I had when I came out here. All I had were dreams, but now I know she's real...thank God. For a bit there I thought I was going crazy...but she is real, and more beautiful than I ever imagined. Oh Bella, why do you fight at us being together...let me love you...as I feel I have so many times before. But, why is it that I feel that way...as if she has been in my life...forever._

_Slowly I drift off to sleep, and there she is with a smile on her face, and those brown eyes looking at me and I feel as if I can see right down into her soul...and all the love._

_About thirty minutes before we are to land in Seattle, Nick wakes me up and tells me we are almost there, and that they have transportation waiting on us to go to Forks straight from the airport._

_"Thanks Nick, for doing all this for me. I just needed the break, or they were just about to break me. Uh, have you taken care of the bill for us being brought out here?" I say as I am stretching and trying to get awake._

_"Yes, I took care of it, so we'll be ready to leave as soon as we land," Nick answers reassuringly._

_I gather my stuff up, and see I had put the journal out next to me while I slept. So, I pick it up, hold it close to me just , I wish it was her I was holding. I reach for my bag, tucking it inside carefully and go towards the front to one of the seats and prepare to land._

_Upon landing, I thank the pilot personally for the relaxing flight and bringing us home, I walk out to the vehicle they have waiting for us. I glance down to see what time it is, and decide it is not to late to call the caretakers of the house. I pull out my cell phone and call them, and with much enthusiasm they welcome me home and tell me everything is ready at the house. That they will bring groceries in the morning around seven o'clock. I assure them that will be fine,and that there is only going to be three, maybe four of us at the house. I tell them good night and I look forward to seeing them both in the morning._

_As we pull into the drive up to the house I begin to feel apprehensive about even going inside, but I gather my scattered thoughts, take a deep breath and just know my parents' would be glad I was coming home, at last. So I close my eyes, take another deep breath as we pull up to a stop in front of the house._

_Everything is going to be alright...I really am home._

_Nick goes about unlocking the house and disarming the security system, as everyone else goes about getting our bags out of the car. I can only stand there and stare up at the house, imagining my parents' being home greeting us all. But, I am alone is this venture. So, with a deep breath I step into the house and it feels good to be here, bringing back a lot of memories...lots' of happy times. Nick looks at me questionably,_

_"Edward, are you alright?"_

_"Sure, I just need a little bit of time, maybe walk around and get the feel of the house, check the grounds, and see if there is anything here to eat. Someone may have to make a run to a restaurant, or grocery store to kind of hold us over until tomorrow. The caretakers said they would be bringing groceries over about seven in the morning. Please, go ahead and take your stuff up to your rooms," I answer reassuringly._

_As they take off for in search of the bedrooms upstairs, I take a slow walk through the downstairs. They have definitely been taking care of everything. It all looks as if someone had been living here the whole time. As I walk into the living room, I glance around and see they have wood piled up for the fireplace, fresh flowers...and then my eyes settle on a grouping of family pictures. I pick up one of my parents where they were on their 20th wedding anniversary, both of them smiling and looking at each other with love just radiating from their eyes to each other. They were very fortunate to have found each other, and had so much love and time together._

_I continued to look over the pictures, recognizing a lot of family members and some friends of the family...many Christmases, birthdays'...any excuse for taking pictures. There must be boxes full of them somewhere in this house. Got to remember to ask Elle if she has any idea where they might be stored. Smiling, I can remember Elle and Henry ...her cooking, which was always wonderful and filling the house with such wonderful aromas. Henry, working out in the yard, and taking care of the automobiles...I wonder if they are still all out there in the garages and in running order. Something else I need to check out tomorrow._

_God, I am suddenly very tired, but I just want to see everything grabbing hold of any memories...even making some of my own...with Bella in this house turning it into a home. I feel as if I should never have left and came here. I should have stayed and went to Knoxville...tried to talk to her and try to make her see it would be so much better for us to try to figure this out together._

_Suddenly I feeling of tiredness returns with a vengeance, all I can think of is going to bed, but I need to make sure they go get something to eat for us, at least. Then, I am crashing.I hear the guys coming back downstairs, and holler to let them know where I 'm at. Then I ask Nick if they noticed anything open that we might grab us a bite to eat, and he said there was a diner in town that was open, and I kind of laughed._

_"Nick, I would have been surprised if you had said that it wasn't. They have pretty good food, if you and Ron or whoever feels like running down and get us something to hold us over until the morning. I just want a cheeseburger and fries, and a coke, my usual, and I suggest anything on their menu as it is really good."_

_Daniel and Ron decide to make the run, and Nick and I wander off into the kitchen where we go about grabbing plates and silverware all ready for when they get back. Nick and I sit at the breakfast bar, and nick ask apprehensively._

_"Edward, are you sure you are alright with this? I know it's got to be hard coming here after what, almost seven years?"_

_I look at him with a solemn look,nodding, "Yes, it is hard, as I feel they are still here and I'm just waiting for them to come walking down the stairs and joining us in the kitchen, but I know it's not going to happen. I know they are gone, and being here now I realize I've just kind of accepted it. What else can I do."_

_They finally arrive back with the food, and after everyone getting separated and ready to eat...well, I must say, they surely were hungry, or the food must have really been good. After everyone has finished eating, it's almost like all at once we all lean back in our seats with a very content expression. After cleaning up the kitchen and loading the dishwasher, I tell them they are welcome to stay up...that there is a wide screen TV in the family room, or there is a game room right off that. I just tell them I am very tired and I'm calling it a night. As I descend the stairs, there are more family pictures...well, actually portraits that were painted of each of us and then the family as a whole, all the way to the top of the stairs._

_I find my way to my bedroom, go into the bathroom, brush my teeth, and decide to just put on something comfortable and go straight to bed. As I pull the covers down and climb into bed, it's almost as if I can feel my mother coming in to tuck me into bed. Pulling the covers up tight I don't even have time to think of anything before I slip off into a deep sleep._

_At some point during the night I am awakened by a light feathery touch upon my cheek, and as I open my eyes trying to focus on what it is...I see Bella lying beside me, touching my cheek with her fingertips and a slight look of 'awe' upon her face. I slowly reach out and take my fingertip and run it across her lips, then brush her cheek. We seem to stay frozen like this until I see a tear run down her cheek before landing on her pillow. I go to touch her again, and she is gone._

_I lay there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened and the look on her face, and the gentle touches we were giving each other, and that one lone tear. This is breaking my heart...I just don't know how much more I can take without taking action of my own. But, I lay back and try to picture her face as I fall back to sleep._

_Bright and early the next morning I take a quick shower, find me some clothes and start down the stairs to the kitchen where I can smell the wonderful aroma of coffee, and breakfast being cooked. Before I even have a good chance of rounding the corner Elle comes running up to me just grabbing me up into a big hug and saying enthusticatically,_

_"My Edward is home. It is so good to see you. How about some breakfast...anything you want. I did go ahead and make some of your favorites, but if you want anything else, just let me know. Oh, I am just so happy yo finally see you. I can hardly wait for Henry to get his butt in here. He is just not going to believe his eyes' how much you have changed. So handsome, and those darn pictures everywhere just don't do you any justice. Come on, sit down, let me get you something to eat. You sure look like you could use it...your entirely to skinny."_

_I just look at her with a big smile, and give her a hug back saying,_

_"Elle, you need to calm down. I'm not going anywhere for a while, and I know we got a lot of catching up to do. So, you go back to what ever you were doing and anything you cook will be just fine. Your cooking was always wonderful. Now, I've got to have a cup of that wonderful smelling coffee."_

_As I walk around to the cabinet to grab a cup the other guys' are looking at me shaking their heads and smiling, and laughing at me._

_"What?" I ask with a smirk on my face._

_Nick trying to stifle a laugh, "Edward, you'd think Elle might have missed you a little bit! Dang, I wish I could get a greeting like that when I finally got to go home."_

_Meanwhile, I take a look at Daniel and Ron, and they just burst out laughing._

_"Now, I'll have you three clowns know Elle was like my second mom, so don't even go there or I'll show you how she can clean a kitchen out in a hurry. Isn't that right, Elle?" I say confidently._

_"You got it, Edward. I'll show them how it's done proper," she says with a smirk on her face._

_I just walk over and take a chair at the bar, shaking my head at the bunch of them, and drink my coffee. Finally the herd converges on the plates Elle has sat down loaded with everything imaginable for breakfast. Within the blink of an eye they are totally cleaned off. You might have thought we were just a little bit hungry. Elle says she will have dinner ready for us about six that evening, and no, she was not telling us what she had planned._

_After breakfast the guys' head for the game room, and I corner Elle and ask her to sit down and have a cup of coffee with me._

_"Elle, I was just looking at the family pictures sitting around last night, and was just wondering if there might be a bunch of them in storage some where," I ask inquisitively._

_She gets a puzzled look on her face and finally says, "Sure sweetie, there are a bunch of them in boxes in the attic. Your mother was always taking pictures of everything and everyone at every kind of occasion. Why did you ask?"_

_"I'm not real sure,but I would like a chance to look through them if it's not a problem," I say._

_"Sure sweetie. I'll get Henry..." she starts to say._

_"No, if you'll just show me where they might be I'll get one of the guy's to help me, and just show me where would be the best place to take them. No sense in getting Henry to do it, when I can get one of those lazy oaf's to help me with it," I say reassuringly._

_I grab Daniel and we follow Elle upstairs to the third floor to where there are stairs leading to the attic. We manage to get it open, and surprisingly it is rather clean...not a lot of dust, but Elle came prepared, and handed me a dust rag. Daniel and I managed to get the six boxes down the stairs, and Elle led me to a room that looked to be a small office. There's a rather large desk and chair, plus one wall covered with bookcases. It looks like it might have been a small office my mother might have used...for what, I have no idea._

_Daniel and I sit the boxes down beside the desk, I take one of them and sit it beside my chair. I tell Daniel to go on back and join the others' as I'm going to stay and look through a couple of the boxes. Elle asked me if I would like for her to bring me something to drink while I was up here in this dusty mess, and I assured her I would be fine. _

_"I'm just going to go through maybe a box or two then I'll be down...promise,"I reassured her calmly. She just nodded and smiled at me then went on downstairs . _

_As soon as I opened the first box, I was immediately assaulted with pictures of my family, which flooded me with a mixture of strong feelings of love and warmth. But, I also felt there was something else in here in one of these boxes I was meant to find...so grabbing a pile of them I placed them on the desk, I started going through them slowly and thoughtfully...looking for anything really. _

_Halfway through the first box, I just got a feeling that this was not the box I needed to be spending my time on. I reached for the second box in the other stack. Something was drawing almost calling me to it, so I put the pictures from the first box back in their box, and grabbed the other one...and a wave of emotions seemed to take over my body and mind. It was as if I was fixing to find an answer to part of what was going on in my life and it was right here all along._

_I began to pull a stack of the pictures and prints out and slowly made my way through them looking very closely at each one. There seemed to be a lot of older pictures in this box, dating way back, as I flipped them over I was noticing the dates on them, some seemed to have been taken in the early nineteen hundreds...possibly around the time of the Prohibition. _

_Then my body and mind froze as I gazed down at the picture that I was holding in my hand, it seemed that every last drop of air had rushed out of the room, even the dust around me seem to slow as I focused on the print in my shaking hands. There staring back at me in black and white were Bella and I, but I knew that wasn't possible, so I flipped over to the back side and read the names Anthony and Mauriel Masen, married June 1927._

_But, looking closer there was a woman in the background...it was Bella...My mind began to rationalise what I was seeing with my eyes, bu my heart was telling me a different story._

_But, there was no way this could be my Bella. This was taken over eighty years ago. __**No way,**__ this couldn't be her, but the more I looked at the picture and then I notice Anthony. _

_Oh my God, what was going on here...he could be my double...and more just kept unfolding from the picture. I noticed his wedding band...it looked kinda like the one Bella was wearing. _

_I grabbed the picture and ran out of the room and down the stairs looking for Elle. Surely she had some idea of who...what...how...where...just some kind of answers about these pictures. I had to know everything about the people in this picture, before my mind completely shut down._

_There seemed to be something more going on here than was humanly possible...something going on that was...__**what!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here we are again...the next chapter as I promised...this one is from BPOV...and I must warn you this is definitely going to be a doozy...**_

_**Again, my absolutely wonderful beta, Arc Morpheus has worked her magic and took the other half of my mess & made it fantastic...*smooches*...(love my wifey muches)**_

_**All copyrights still belong to SM...still want copyright of Robert's body...well, it doesn't hurt to dream...**_

_**So, I'll stop now with the monologue and give you...**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**THE OFFER OF AN ADVENTURE, & THE FIRST TRANSGRESSION THERAPY**_

_**OUR LOVE IS LIKE THE WIND. I CAN'T SEE IT BUT I CAN FEEL IT.**_

_**~UNKNOWN~**_

_**~BPOV~**_

_Finally, after a lengthy talk with Victoria, James and Alex, it has been decided that Victoria thinks it is important enough to do the regression therapy's and that she is going with me to Los Angeles. There must be more in those journals than what they are really telling me. But, I can't worry about that now. I am totally exhausted, hungry, and just want to make it home and forget everything for now. _

_I arrive home I just drop my bag, trudge into my bedroom take my clothes off throwing them in the hamper, find me some on my comfy pj's, and head back into the kitchen. I start prowling around in the fridge and find the makings for a salad. I start chopping up the lettuce, the tomatoes, boil some eggs', olives, grate some cheese,and wait for the eggs' to cool so I can chop them up. _

_While I'm waiting I go to my messenger bag looking for my journal. No, it' not here, wait a minute... I know I threw it in my bag. I dump the contents of my bag on the table, but it's no where to be seen! So, I then dump everything out of my duffel and still no God, where could I have left it? Wait, retrace your steps Bella...think about it a minute, it will come to you. The last place I remember seeing it was on the nightstand at the hotel. Damn, I put it in the top drawer of the nightstand and I don't remember getting it out. _

_I've lost it, or maybe just maybe, Edward's people have it. Maybe Emmett found it, and has it. I'll just have to give him a call tomorrow and find out for sure. I decide I won't worry about it now, as I'm just to tired. I'm finishing my salad, and going straight to bed. I just can't take anymore of anything being thrown at me today._

_After finishing my dinner, I wash the few dishes, gather up my clothes and duffel and head for my bedroom. I fold my clothes and put them away. I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth, and head for my bed. I pull the covers down, and crawl in pulling the covers up tight around me._

_Before I know it , I am falling into a deep sound sleep. _

_At some point during the night I am awaken by the softest touch upon my lips and as I try to open my eyes to focus on what it is...I see Edward lying beside me, lightly running his fingertips across my lips, as I am caressing his cheek. I feel him move is fingers lightly brushing across my cheek, and it's as if we are frozen looking into each other's eyes, I feel a lone tear run down my face onto my pillow, and I close my eyes trying to clear away the tears threatening to break through. I open my eyes to look at his face again, and he is gone. _

_I lay there a few minutes trying to understand what just happened, and I feel as if my heart is starting to break. I feel as if my very soul is calling out to him...I love you. I pray to God that this therapy will help me understand what is going on with me and then between us so I can finally go to him and explain it in a way that won't scare him away, and hopefully then maybe we can be together...finally forever. I close my eyes and I can see his beautiful face as I drift off back asleep. _

_When I awaken the next morning, I sit on the side of my bed and swiftly try to write everything down about the experience I had last night. Was it a dream? But, yet his touch felt so real, and the look in his eyes'...how can I deny what I saw there...all the love. God, if he only knew how much I love him...but, if I can figure this all out, then I will be able to tell him, show him...be with him. _

_After noting everything from the dream, I go to fix my coffee in the kitchen and I return to my bedroom, make my bed up and go about my normal routine of picking out my clothes for the day, grabbing a shower, gathering all my stuff in my bag, and make myself another cup of coffee and toast me a bagel._

_Heading out the door to the lab I know I have to give Professor Cullen...Carlisle an answer this morning, and after talking to Victoria last night I know I will be able to take the offer. _

_So, once I arrive at the lab, I go to Carlisle's office and knock. _

_"Come in," Carlisle says sounding cheerful. "Well, good morning, Bella." _

_"Good morning, Carlisle," I answer also cheerfully. "I thought I would come and give you my answer to the offer, and after some thought last night, my answer is yes. Yes, I would love to go to the Azusa Pacific University. In fact, it would be an honor to actually get to study something so profoundly important of our time," sounding almost giddy. _

_"Well, alright. I will give the university a call today and let them know you are taking the offer, and get all the information you will need as to your departure date and when they will want you to come to the university. I am very pleased you came too the right decision. I only wish it was me getting the chance. Now I'm envious, but this is going to be a wonderful experience for you,and opening many doors for your future. I'm sorry that I am going to be losing such a valuable asset to my staff. You have always done such marvelous work, and I still plan on writing you a letter of high recommendations. I'm very happy for you, Bella," Carlisle states excitedly. _

_"Carlisle, I hate to push my luck with you, but would it be alright if I kind of take the day to...I guess, enjoy and maybe celebrate this with some of my friends. They are going to be so shocked about my leaving, and there is so much I have to explain to them," I ask excitedly. _

_"Whoa Bella, calm down. You don't need to say anymore. Go on and enjoy your day with your friends. I will let you know tomorrow about the information I gather for you in the morning. Now, go," Carlisle says with a slight chuckle. _

_I turn around and go running out through the doors of the building heading straight to my car. I have so got to tell Rose, and Alice all about this...and I need to see if Rose has talked to Emmett. I need to know for sure where my journal is._

_I have also got to find time to talk to Victoria today, too. We have a lot of planning if she is going with me to LA. That's going to be an adventure in itself. Once I reach my car, I pull my cell phone out and call Rose first. _

_"Rose's Garage," she answers sounding cheerful. _

_"Well, someone must have gotten them some last night or this morning," I enquire snidely. _

_Rose excitedly says, "Bella, you need to get over her a.s.a.p., and don't ask any questions, and no stopping anywhere. Just get here ...hurry!" Rose didn't even tell me...hell, not even a hint as to what was so important,she just hung up, unless...Emmett got home last night. I need to hurry so I can talk to him, and ask him about my journal. _

_So, short of causing any major accidents, within a matter of about fifteen minutes I am pulling up at Rose's. She comes running out and stopping abruptly in front of me, staring wide eyed, out of breath, and just grabbing me into the biggest hug. At that moment, she kind of threw me off, wow, Rose ain't a big hugger but slowly I started to return her a hug back._

_Slowly I pull out of her grip and look at her, I start to ask her what is going on that has her so excited, but she doesn't even give me a chance to say another word. She just starts dragging me by the hand into her office. _

_"Come on inside, hunny. We have a __**lot**__ to talk about," practically having an Alice episode._

_"Rose, calm down and tell me what is going on?" I ask questionably. We both take a seat, and she sits there with this silly grin plastered on her face, and shaking her head. _

_"Well, first off I would ask you what you were doing home so early, and why your still not in Chattanooga. But I pretty much got that answered last night...late last night," she states excitedly. _

_Looking at her as if I had just had the breath knocked out of me I ask her, "Where is Emmett?" _

_"Sweetie, he is with this other security person that just so happens to work for Edward Masen. Now, the way I understand it from Emmett is that you are a 'hot commodity' wanted by the lovely Edward. That he has practically demanded Emmett and this Jacob guy to find you and either have you call and speak to Edward himself, or them take you to see him. What in the name of all that is Holy happened?" Rose looks at me shocked. _

_All I can do is sit there and take deep breaths and look at her totally confused. _

_Before I can even start to answer her questions a yellow Porsche screeches into the garage forecourt , and Alice hops out running right towards us both. Without even taking a breath she starts firing questions left and right. _

_"First off, I want to know why you have not called me in over a week. Then this trip to Chattanooga to see Edward Masen filming for that movie WFE, and then I get this frantic call from Rose this morning about Edward having his security __**here**__ looking for __**you.**__ Bella, what in hell is happening? Did you do something while they were on the set? And you haven't called me too ask me about Jasper. So?" Alice looks at me with big sparkling eyes full of excitement and anticipation. _

_Dang, I didn't think she was ever going to stop there, and she doesn't even appear to be out of breath. That girl can flat talk faster than she can get that car of hers to run. Rose and I just sit there staring at her, and shaking our heads unbelievably.. _

_"Damn Alice, how much caffeine have you ingested this morning?" Rose asks snickering. _

_Even after everything Rose has just dumped in my lap, we look at each other and burst out laughing. We can't stop even when Alice puts her hands on her hips, and stomps her foot. I think that only made it worse. There was no stopping us now. We were laughing until we were both in tears. Finally, after a few minutes we start to calm down. Meanwhile, Alice just continues to look at us as if we were the crazy ones'. _

_Rose grabs Alice, making her take a seat along with us, and our interrogation begins. We both ask her first how things' have been developing with her and Jasper, and it seems they have been dating on and off for this past week. Then, two nights' ago, she stayed with him at his place. You can just look at her and see the love that is written all over her face, she is really smitten with Jasper. Boy, if he hurts' her, I don't believe there is a jury that would convict us of putting some real bodily harm on his ass. You just don't mess with us three amigos...well, sisters. But, she insists it is very serious for both of them...that they both have very strong feelings for each other. _

_I looked at both my best friends int he whole world and knew I had to explain a lot about the last couple of days, well here goes nothing, I motion for both of them to stop chattering and listen to me. The both stop and turn to look at me, I could see they really wanted to understand and help in any way they could. So I began at the beginning and asked them not to interrupt till I finished and then they could ask anything they wanted of me. So with a deep quivering breath I began._

_"Firstly Alice, sweetie, I am so sorry I didn't call you before all this came about. It was kind of a quick moment of decision thing... and don't think I didn't consider chickening out, cause I sure did more than once. But, it felt right to just get out of town for a few days and put some perspective on my life and dreams."_

_Alice remained silent and smiled, this was a first for Alice being quiet. I continued._

"_Rose' Emmett took very good care of me when I arrived there. Had me a beautiful place 'away' from everyone so I wouldn't get in their way whilst the shoot was happening. But as I approached the area I began to feel unwell and the closer I got too the film set. Then whilst we tried to get through the crowds of fans , I just got that more sicker, and he had to send a city police officer to help escort me to the other side of the barricades. It was just a mad house. But, that's not the weirdest part. So, when I finally got settled under this beautiful tree, I was waiting for them to start filming, then out came Edward, and I don't know what happened really. He started looking around and finally set eyes' on me and I was looking back at him, and it was like...like there was the magnetic pull for us to be near each other. I walked out from under the tree and it was as if...well don't laugh at this girls...I had finally found the missing piece to this puzzle of dreams and feelings I had been suffering. He started down the hill towards me with a kind of shocked and expression of relief on his face, and I just couldn't tear my eyes' away from him. I felt as if I had been looking for him...in my dreams...forever."_

_I glanced quickly at the girls whilst I pictured the scene again in my mind, they had a look of awe and intrigue across their faces, but they still sat quietly and just nodded for me too go on._

"_I started walking towards him, and then he stopped, looking back at some man hollering at him. I don't know what for, but then it hit me that I couldn't do this right here in that moment, what was I thinking with all these people around us. There has been something going on with us ever since I bought this 'ring'. It nearly burnt my finger that day and I feel things from it when he is close too me. These feelings between us were so strong, and it kind of scared me. I didn't want to cause Edward, Emmett, or myself any trouble...so, me being me, I just left; I started backing away from him and then I found myself running, and he started to run after me. His security was right behind him and he didn't think a thing about going right through the barricades...right into the middle of that mob. I jumped in my car and I couldn't see too clearly because my eyes were full of tears, I was crying so hard. So, once I got myself under control enough to see I started the car, turned it around and as I was pulling away I looked in the rear view mirror and all I could see was him standing in the middle of all these security men and him looking right at me, and I think he was crying, too. I went back to the hotel and just broke down. Then the more I thought about it, all the security people in and around the building. I just knew he was staying there also and I just couldn't stay there another second, so I packed my bags, called down to the front desk and told them I was checking out and I came straight back home. I was so tired when I finally got here, emotionally and physically, I barely made me something to eat and went to bed. __**But,**__ what's really bad is when I got home and started looking for my journal...it wasn't there. I think I left it in the nightstand drawer."_

_I turned and looked at Rose with pleading eyes "Rose, please tell me Emmett found it, ohh please I can't bear the thought of losing it... Please!" I all but begged._

_"Bella, sweetie, calm down, I'm afraid it came out that you were staying there and when _

_Emmett went and found the room empty he knew by the looks of things' that you had left in a hurry. So, he was called Edward, as he had sent him down there to get you to agree too talk to him, and informed him you had left. Edward came down to the room and joined Emmett looking for any clues as to why or where you had flown off to, they went through the room to see if you had left anything...Edward found your journal in the nightstand, and has not turned it loose or out of his sight since he found it," Rose stated calmly. _

_I just slumped in the chair, not able to say anything. He has my journal...my words...my thoughts...I groan internally._

_Rose asked me if I needed something to drink, and I just nodded. Alice scooted her chair next to me and I just fell into her arms crying. I knew he would read the things' I had written in there and probably think I was crazy women, but, maybe just a part of me hoped he would not. The way he was looking at me it was as if he was having the same feelings I was, which would only go more with the dreams I had been having, the translations in my journal and the 'ring'. Yet, there is more to this than just those little pieces...lots' more, and I just had to find them...to put the pieces together. Then, I could go to him and explain openly what was going on...at least what was going on with me...what I was feeling. _

_Rose came back with something for all of use to drink, and after a few minutes I began to feel a little calmer and better, I sat up in my chair taking a deep breath. That's when Rose looked at me as if there was something else she wanted to tell me. _

_"OK Rose, spill it. I know there is more to the story. What else has Emmett told you?" I asked questionably. _

_Rose hesitantly said, "Bella, Hun, Edward wants you to come voluntarily with Emmett to California and talk to him. That he felt the two of you could work this, what ever this is together. That he was in love with you, he doesn't have any idea what is going on with himself either. It seems he has been having these same dreams as long as you have. I personally think you really need to go talk to him. But, it is your decision and I will stand right beside you in what ever you decide, or in front of you if it takes it. I'm not going to let them take you against your wishes," Rose says sternly. _

_Alice pipes in, "Yeah, they will have to go thru me, too. What do you want to do Bella? Just tell us. You know we got your back, we love you and just want you too be happy." _

_I sit there looking at my two best friends, I wave my hand to gesture that they sit back down while I tell them what I've been doing, and a few other things'. So, they sit and look at me anxiously . _

_"As you both are aware, I have been having these dreams for almost seven years. Well, over the years they have been becoming clearer where I can almost see the man's face as if he was standing in front of me. It did not hit me until I saw Edward in the flesh that day at the set. It was like someone slapped me into the reality of my conscious. I have had two professors translating some of the strange writings in my dream journals. Some of the words are apparently written in a very old version of Latin and Aramaic, which was used by Jesus and his people. I don't know how to speak either language, much less write it. But, they are trying to translate it for me. They managed to translate one whole page that was scrambled up and it came out saying...'I will always be with you'. I also wrote the symbols down on another piece of paper off of the 'ring' and it translates to say...'Forever Yours'. The closer I got to Edward that day on the set the ring started to burn my finger, and the feelings coursing through my body were so strong they were practically making me dizzy." _

_I just stopped at that point letting them absorb what all I had just told them. They looked back and forth between each other and then at me, then as if on cue they both started asking questions at the same time. "There is more I need to tell you, if you want to listen," I stated. _

_Rose hopped in saying, "Might as well give us the whole story, so go ahead. We are all ears." _

_So, I continued, "There is also a Professor Victoria Johnston, that is a psychologist and past life regression therapist. She seems to think I might have lived at least three previous lives before this one, and maybe possibly a fourth. That they all ended more or less violently with my death, and Edwards, too. That is why we are being brought back over and over again, as there is some unfinished business in our lives. Don't you both sit there looking at me as if I was crazy. I have done some research on this on the computer and at the library at the university. There is such a thing, and that it can be carried over from one life time to the next. I honestly believe this is what is going on with Edward and I. This 'ring' was made around 218 A. a woman that gave it to her husband as his wedding 'ring' the day they were married. Apparently it has traveled through time, to me.' I stopped again at this point to let them absorb that bit of information. _

_"Do either one of you understand what I am telling you?" I asked questionably. I looked at my two friends, and we all three just sat there for a few minutes until finally Alice spoke up and told me to continue. I asked them if they were sure and asked if they had any questions. They shook their heads no, and so I continued. _

_"I have been offered a position at a university in Los Angeles to study some pieces of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls', and I have accepted the offer. I'm not sure when I am suppose to be leaving, but Carlisle is talking to them today and will have have all the information either later today or tomorrow morning when I go in to see him. Victoria is going with me to continue the regression therapies. I have to go as it is such a wonderful opportunity and it means I will get my doctorate earlier. Then I have a chance at any job I want, any where. I can't pass it up," I said assuredly. _

_Rose took a deep breath, and looking at me she began to tell me what had been offered to her and Emmett. "Edward wants Emmett to come to work for him personally. Not with the security company, but for him personally. Emmett told him he could not leave me, which I think pretty much speaks for itself. At that point Edward offered to help me as a 'silent partner' to franchise out to the west coast. That he would see to it that I had everything I would need to open shop. He has also offered to help Emmett in anything he needed too to make the relocation smoother. With your going out there, I just don't see how either one of us could say no," she said confidently. _

_"But what about me?" Alice said flashing her puppy dog eyes at us. "You can't just both move off and leave me all alone."_

_Rose and I looked at each other and then back at Alice. We all three looked like we had had the wind knocked out of our sails. Until... _

_"Alice, didn't you say that Jasper worked for a big law firm?" I asked._

_"As a matter of fact he does. A very big firm. Why?" she replied curiously. _

_Rose, realizing where I was going picked it up, "Well Alice, why don't you get him to see if they have a firm in California and see if he can get himself a transfer? I mean, if things' are as...strong as you say between the two of you, don't you think he would be willing to at least try?" _

_Alice looked apprehensive, but finally a big smile came across her face and she said, "Well, I can talk to him and see what he says, but if he doesn't think our relationship is strong enough to try to go through with it, then I'm coming on my own. Now, if you two will excuse me, I've got to go talk to a young sexy lawyer." _

_Rose and I said at the same time, "Hold it right there sister Alice. You need to get your fanny back over here right now." Alice came back over to us, and we all three joined pinky's together looking at each other, and each one of us said, "Thicker than blood." We were sisters, and we knew that meant for life. We would always be a package deal, and had been since kindergarten. We smiled at each other and wrapped ourselves together into our version of a group hug. _

_Alice went flying out to her car, Rose looked at the clock and told me I needed to leave. That Emmett and Jacob were due to be there in about thirty minutes. I asked her not to tell them she had seen me, but that I had called and did not tell her where I was. She agreed , naturally I would not expect anything else from my Rose. So, with a wink at each other I hopped in my car and took off towards the university and the lab to see Victoria. _

_I arrived at the lab I noticed that Alex and James were working diligently over the journals, so with a quick hello, I asked where I might find Victoria and they pointed me off in the direction of Alex's office. I walked in, and Victoria was sitting behind the desk, so I sat in one of the chairs facing her. She looked at me questionably, but smiled the same. _

_"Victoria, can we do my first regression therapy today?" _

_She looked totally surprised, but said," Yes, if you will give me a few minutes to set things' up I don't see a problem with it." _

_I nodded, and crossed my legs' waiting for her to get started. She went flying out of the office, and in a few minutes she was back with a video camera, a tripod, a legal pad, and after a few more minutes she was ready. _

_"Bella, I need to inform you that I am going to have James present during this session. This is only a precaution in case of your experiencing a traumatic experience which results in any form of physical activity other than what I tell you to do. This means, if you start thrashing out, or any type of physical action which might result in your being harmed, then James will try to control your outbursts so that no harm comes to you. He will only try to restrain you as mildly as possible. Usually this only requires his maybe holding your arms to your sides, or any other activity along these lines. You and I have spoken of this in length the other night. So, if you are ready and willing to proceed then I will need your verbal consent and for you to sign this paper. This is just a legal form to acknowledge that you have agreed to go through with this procedure without duress. I will be video taping this session as documentation and if you wish to show you at an time what happened during the procedure. Anything you say will be recorded. All I need is for your verbal consent, and your signature. Do you wish to go ahead with this procedure?" Victoria ask authoritatively. _

_I proceeded to speak as professionally as possible. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am giving my full consent to go through with this procedure, and under no duress. I am giving Professor Victoria Johnston, full authority to do this procedure, with Professor James Johnston accompanying to keep any physical harm I might inflict to myself during the procedure."_

_I turned to Victoria and asked her if this covered everything legally, as I did not want them held responsible as a result of anything happening beyond their control. Victoria informed me that that statement had been recorded, and tried to reassure me that they were there to do everything they could to make sure no harm came to her. I then turned to Victoria and James to go ahead and start the procedure. _

_"Bella, I am going to make a slight hypnotic suggestion to you, but first I would like for you to relax as much as possible. My suggestion when I have a hard time going to sleep I start at my toes, and go through every body part, such as my toes, then my ankles, my calves, and so on. You will be surprised how well this works, as it has helped me fall to sleep many a night," Victoria said smiling. _

_So, I took a deep breath and started with my toes willing them to relax, then my ankles, then my calves, and I could really feel each body part almost as if it was turning to jello. Each part was totally relaxed , so I kept going on up to my thighs, my hips, and I was starting to feel 'very' relaxed, almost to the point of falling spoke very softly telling me to keep going on up my body as far as I could go and if I felt I just wanted to go to sleep to do so without even thinking about it. Just let it happen naturally. I just barely remember getting to my stomach, and then I don't remember anything. _

_The next thing I know Victoria and James are sitting on either side of me holding my hands, and had very cool clothes wiping my arms, hands, my neck and face. I still felt so relaxed I couldn't even form a word to ask them what happened. I was becoming more aware with every passing minute, and finally told them I was fine, and James asked me if I would like something to drink. I suddenly realized I was very thirsty, and told him yes, and that anything would do as long as it was cold and wet with a laugh. _

_Victoria was just sitting there looking at me and kept asking me if I was feeling alright. I told her I was feeling fine, and then James appeared with a bottled water. I couldn't drink it fast enough. When I finally stopped to take a breath I realized I had drank every bit of the water. _

_After taking a few minutes to compose myself I started to sit up and felt a little dizzy. James grabbed me around the waist and took hold of one of my arms to help me sit up and told me to just sit there for a few minutes. I was finally beginning to feel like my normal self and I turned to Victoria asking her what happened. I asked to see the video footage and Victoria and James turned and looked at each other rather concerned. Victoria tried to answer me calmly, but she sounded a little shaken. _

_"Bella, I would like for you to take the rest of the day and go home and just rest. You may not realize it, but you are going to feel very drained by this experience, and then you can come back tomorrow and we all will sit with you and watch the video together and answer any questions you may have at the time. Does this sound alright to you?" _

_I looked at her apprehensively and asked her if everything was alright, and if there had been any problems during the procedure. She assured me that everything was fine and they would be glad to show me the video in it's entirety, and answer any questions I had, but that I really needed to rest and recover before she continued. _

_So, I agreed that I was feeling a little tired and that I would see them tomorrow and asked if it was alright if I made it early in the morning around nine o'clock. She said that would be fine, and they said they would see me then. So, I went home, made myself a sandwich, had some chips, and proceeded to almost drink a quart of water. I could not get over how thirsty I felt. I was to tired to question anything at that point and just got ready to go to bed. _

_Meanwhile, back at the lab all three professors' sat in Alex's office and watched the video. There were certain points at which they had to stop the video and broke out into deep discussions about what they where witnessing and what was really going on in the video. None of them could believe what they were seeing again even though they had seen it with their own eyes a few hours earlier, but the hardest moments where still to come. how and could they explain it to Bella tomorrow. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here we are for another chapter of suspense. Lots going on again with them...some very dramatic.**_

_**We are getting them closer to discovering their connection, but still have a little while to go before**__** this totally unfolds.**_

_**I want to thank my beta, Arc Morpheus...she is my Arc and manages to make a mess something beautiful I love to share with you all each week. Love you, my Arc...mwah !**_

_**Now, the author's footnotes at the end of the chapter I hope you will take the time to read them. I know there are a lot of things' going on in my story that warrants a little explanation, or at least I feel I should let you know just exactly what is going on. I hope you will take the time to read it.**_

_**I still ask something of each and **__**every one of you...Believe ! Anything is possible!**_

_**So, with all that said, what do you say we get on with the chapter? I'll be eagerly awaiting for your reviews...**_

_**NOW...**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**PICTURES, FIRST TRANSGRESSION THERAPY**_

_**YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE REASON**_

_**UN**__**TIL YOU LOOK DEEP ENOUGH INTO THE CUT**_

_**TO SEE THE EMOTIONAL PAIN THAT PUT IT THERE.**_

_**~UNKNOWN~**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_I don't know what I've found, but I feel this could be a start of an explanation...to what is going on between Bella and I. I've got to find Elle and__ pray she has some answers. As I go running out of the room with the picture in hand I stop one more time at the top of the stairs and look at the picture and cannot believe my eyes'. My Bella is standing right there...but, how is that possible so many years ago. I just don't understand but I'm fixing too. I've got to find Elle, so I go running down the stairs, and I can hear her humming to herself in the kitchen. I go running up to her and grab her arm practically jerking her around to me. I see the look on her face and stop in my tracks..._

_"Edward, what is the matter son? You are as white as a ghost. Come on over here and sit down and tell me what is going on," Elle say's with a concerned look on her face. As I take a seat, she pulls out a chair next to me and then she sees the picture I have clutched in my hand. She starts to remove it and I only grab on to it tighter...afraid it will disappear right before my eyes. Elle reaches over patting my hand and reassuring me she only wants' to see what I found that I finally let her take it from me. _

_"Aahh, Anthony and Mauriel on their wedding day. I was but a wee girl then, but I remember all the pretty flowers and seeing them together. The other young lady in the picture was Marie Swan. She was friends with them both, but I think she felt more than just friendship towards Anthony. I just remember the other ladies' and my mother saying something about it. I didn't understand what they were saying as I was only five or six years old at the time. But, now that I look at the picture I can clearly see the love she had for him. Why does this have you so upset Edward?" Elle ask debatably._

_"Elle, you know that for the past seven years I have been having these dreams. Well, the woman, Marie is the one I have been dreaming about except she is alive now, about seven years older than I, and...She looks just like this woman. Elle, how is that possible?"I say looking at Elle almost sounding frantic.. _

_Elle calmly take's a deep breath, lay's the picture down and take's hold of my hands'. _

_"Edward, my son, anything is possible. Are you sure she__ looks exactly like her?" _

_I just nod my head but say, "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan."_

_Elle only grabs hold of my hands harder, and looks at__ me as if she is almost distressed. We just sit there looking at each other, until finally Elle starts to speak. _

_"Edward, I don't know what you believe__ in, but if this is true...well, there is a possibility of Marie being reborn. In other words, reincarnation, and she was Marie in a past life. You look so much like Anthony it is possible she has followed you to this time to __**finally**__ be with you, just as she wanted to be then. I don't know if you want to believe this old woman, but I believe in past lives and reincarnation. I want to believe in it with everything I can so that Henry and I can come back and find each other for another chance at our love. With a love so strong anything is possible Edward, you just have to...believe."_

_"How is it possible that so many people believe in this concept, but yet I find it so hard to believe...in past lives and reincarnation? How is that possible...and why would something like that actually happen?" I ask dubiously._

_"Edward, you have the proof staring you right in your face.__ Have you spoken to the young lady? It is even a possibility she is also having these dreams," Elle states. _

_"We have not spoken directly to each other, but she came to the filming site in Chattanooga, and when we finally saw each other it was as if there was no one else around. It was just us, looking at each other, and so much feelings pouring out of us. It is now to the point that every __night__ she is in my dreams. I don't know how much more of this I can take...I just want to find her, and be with her.," I say sounding so overwhelmed._

_Elle grasps my hands tighter, and we look at each other when she finally say's assuredly, "Then it will be. Just don't stop believing. Now, sit there and let me get us a cup of my famous tea and just sit here for a bit, alright?"_

_I just look at her and nod as I reach across the __table and take the picture in my hands, and look at her, praying that we are meant to be together as I don't feel I can live without her._

_**~BPOV~**_

_As I lay in bed thinking back on what happened yesterday I realize I don't remember much except going to see Victoria and telling her I would__ like to do our first therapy session. I remember her going out of the office and bringing some video equipment and telling me she needed to document my wanting to have the therapy session and James was going to be there so I wouldn't get hurt in case I started thrashing around._

_That he was only going to do as little as possible so that I did not get physically hurt in any way. I remember her recording my giving my __permission and then laying down on a couch and her giving me a suggestion as to how to relax my body but after that I don't remember anything until...until now. What happened...how did I get home? I don't remember anything._

_I know I have got to get up and get dressed to go see Victoria and find out just exactly what happened...to see that video of the session. _

_So, I get up, go make some coffee, taking a cup to the bedroom with me and my mind is still wandering back to what did happen and why I can't remember. I start pulling clothes out and throwing them on the bed. I take a quick shower, get dressed and walk back into the kitchen for some more coffee. I put a bagel in the toaster, and pour another cup of coffee, finally sitting at the counter trying to enjoy what is probably going to be one of the last quiet moments of the day. My mind keeps wandering back to yesterday and I still can't remember any more than when I first woke up. This is not getting me any answers, so I finish my breakfast; grab my bag, gathering my wallet, cell phone, keys', and my new journal._

_I run out the door to my car and head for the lab. _

_As I pull into the parking area I turn my car off and just sit there looking at the building wondering what I'm going to find out in there today. Hopefully the start to some questions about the translations, my journals, and my dreams. I just want to find out anything and everything I can so I can go to Edward and hopefully am able to explain things' to him that he will understand and we can be together. I'll do anything so we can be together._

_As I start to get out of my car I have a very sharp pain go through my chest...it's almost like the ones' I have felt before when I was having to leave Edward. Yet, this one felt different, so much more pain that it actually took my breath. So I sit there a few minutes as I feel the pain easing up, and finally halting. I take a few deep breaths, get out of my car, and head for the lab. I start thinking about the pain and realize I have had it before, but not as bad as that one. But, it has just got to be from all the stress I've been under lately. Something has got to give...it is not only affecting my thoughts, now it is causing physical pain. Just something else I have got to keep to myself...I can't have them wanting to stop the sessions for anything. I need to know...everything, so I can finally be with Edward. Anything is worth it if we end up together. My love for him is worth...anything._

_I reach the doors of the lab, and just stand there for a few moments with thoughts of what they could be going to tell me. God, please let it finally be the start of clearing things' up for me. So, with one final deep breath I reach for the door handle and walk in to see what appears to be three very tired, but excited professors. They all look up at the same time as I enter, each with a different expression...one of shock, another worry, and one of surprise. Now, what am I to make of this? At least there is not one of confusion. Maybe there is no confusion to whatever they have uncovered._

_So, I approach them with a smile on my face and say, "Good morning. Is anyone up for some coffee, cause from the looks of the three of you I think we might just need a pot or two before we get started?" _

_They kind of look at each other and then at me, and James finally say's, "I'll go get__ some coffee making," leaving me with Alex and Victoria that seem to be at a loss for words. After a minute or two, I finally ask them how things' went last night after I left, and there are still the occasional glimpses at each other, but they say everything went fine. Finally James comes back with us all coffee, and we stand around idly, as if waiting for someone to break the ice. So, with both feet I jump right to the point,__"Ok, I am here__ to find out what exactly happened yesterday, and to see the video."_

_Their reactions were not the least surprising, as they continued to stand around and catch glimpses at each other. What are they waiting for...why are they being so hesitant...why don't they just grow a set of balls and come right on out with whatever it is they have to say. I don't see it happening from their end, so I start looking around and my eyes fall upon the video camera. I start walking towards it, and reach out for it taking hold, turning around and looking at them._

_"Well, this must be the video from yesterday. Let me just have a look at what happened since no one seems to be__ very talkative this morning," as I flip the power button on and then play. _

_As the first sounds start coming out, they all seem to jump into action. "Bella, why don't we take this into the other room where it is more comfortable, and we can put that on a wide screen and as we go along you can ask any questions you might have," James ask smiling with just a touch of pleading to his expression. _

_"Sure, let's move in there so we can get down to you all explaining to me what is happening," I say __briskly. _

_I turn towards the other room that is set up with a couple of couches, two chairs, a coffee table, and at the end of the room is a big television. Nothing much else, and I do remember the room from yesterday, as this was the room where we had the session. Alex and James sit on one couch, Victoria sits in one of the chairs near the other couch, and I sit on the corner near Victoria. Victoria starts to explain about a few things' that happened, while James goes about hooking up the video to the TV. _

_I calmly watch each one of them, and catch them taking a glimpse at me, then going right back __to whatever they were doing. I almost feel as if I am a specimen under a microscope for all to see. Their glances and the atmosphere in the room are starting to bother me, and I start fidgeting with my coffee cup almost spilling it on myself. I place it on the coffee table, and James finally comes to sit down handing the remote control to Victoria._

_Victoria takes a deep breath, looks at me and says, "Bella, what we are about to show you is the therapy session we had yesterday. Quite a few things' happened during the session, and after you had left yesterday we also added some additional information at the end of the tape. I will gladly at any point during the video stop and answer any questions you may have about the events unfolding. So, if you are ready we will start the video for you." _

_"Well, that is what I came here for today was to see what you found out and hopefully explain what is going on with me. Now, with that__ said, let's get this going, as I am sure to have a lot of questions," I state assertively._

_Victoria starts the video up, and the first thing I see is where I am on the couch and making my statement that I am giving Professor Victoria Johnston permission to do the session without duress. I see her handing me a sheet of paper to sign, and she explains that this was just a written copy of what I had just agreed too. I then lay down on the couch, she gives me a suggestion on how to relax which she say's has helped her fall asleep many a night._

_I can see myself relaxing, and she __tells me that if at any point I feel as if I just want to fall asleep to go right ahead. The next thing I hear is Victoria telling me to recall certain events in my life taking me back in time to birthday's, Christmases, further back to when I first started school, then on back to when I done things' such as my first steps, to the first time I remember recognizing my mom and dad. Then she takes me back to when my mother was pregnant with me and my hearing her heartbeat._

_At this point things' start to happen very quickly, as I start moving about, and James sits on the coffee table. Victoria keeps talking to me asking me certain questions about what I am seeing. I hear myself mentioning a car and the trunk full of liquor, gunshots, and the car crashing, and then I see a wagon, and my husband sitting next to me. Our son in the back, and he is spurring the horses towards a fort, and Indians on horseback chasing us, then the mention of King Henry the Eighth and some kind of uprising against him by the Commoners'. The King's Army attacking us on horseback, and I can see my husband, Robert running at them with a long handled sickle. Then I really start thrashing about, my arms flailing about, kicking my legs', and James reaching over and taking hold of my arms' holding them down to my sides, and then things' really start to go crazy. _

_"Can we please stop this for a few minutes, please," I look at them wide-eyed and almost in tears._

_Victoria stops the __video, and ask me if I am alright, if I wanted something to drink, which I ask for anything and James comes back with bottled water. I take a few big gulps of water, close my eyes, taking deep breaths, and my hands are just a shaking. I grasp them together in my lap, and start taking stock of what I am feeling. I realize I am breathing heavy enough to almost be hyperventilating, my palms are sweaty, I'm trembling all over, and the pain in my chest is back...only this time it feels as if my heart is being crushed...squeezed by two big hands around it, and a tearing pain is shooting across my chest. I take a couple more deep breaths and open my eyes, and Alex is sitting there running his hands across his face, James is just looking at me wide-eyed, and Victoria is looking at me with concern clearly written across her face._

_"Bella, are you feeling alright? Do you have any questions? Would you like to take a break, and just maybe air anything your thinking about? I told you yesterday that we would gladly stop this at any point and answer your questions the best we could as to what was going on. Bella, you are awfully pale, are you feeling alright?" Victoria asks questionably._

_At this point I realize I have got to pull myself together before they start to suggest that we stop. I have got to get the answers to what is going on with me and what all this has to do with Edward. So, with a few more deep breaths I turn and look at Victoria and tell her I am fine, just a little shaken about what seems to have been going on._

_I also ask her why they were monitoring my blood pressure during the session, as she did not mention that__ yesterday. She say's it was only a precaution, that they did not want this to become too stressful to me, and if there had been any dramatic peaks in my blood pressure they would have stopped at that point. I nod my head in understanding, but my mind is racing with all kinds of questions about the things' I mentioned going on while I was under. But, I want to see the rest of the video before I start asking about anything. _

_So, I tell Victoria to go ahead with the rest of the video. _

_"Are you sure your ready for this, as this part of the video really __gets very active on your part, and a lot of other things' happened. I state again, if there is __**any point**__ you want us to stop that all you have to do is say so," Victoria say's hesitantly._

_I look at her reassuringly and say, "Yes, I am about as ready as I am going to get, so please resume showing me the video." _

_At this point Victoria__ looks to the other ones', and goes about starting the video. _

_She backs the video up a little bit, to the point where I start thrashing about and kicking and James grabs my arms holding them to my side. Then a strange expression comes over James' face and we both start talking in...What? I start listening and it sounds like Latin, and some other language, and James looks very compassionately at me, and it's as if we are holding a conversation. He sits down on the table, and gently rubs my arms, telling me something in this language which seems to be a mixture of two, possibly three different languages. I open my eyes' and look at James, and we speak in a very gentle tone to each other. He keeps rubbing my arms, and it seems he is trying to reassure me everything is alright. I have a troubled expression on my face, and appear to have a firm grasp on him. _

_I want to ask them to stop the video and explain what is being said, and what is going on, but I just sit there spell bound and continue to watch what is unfolding before me. James seems to move to where he is on his knees before me, running his hand over my cheek, and speaking very gently to me. I am crying, and it seems I am begging him for something. We both continue to talk in these languages' and whispering to me something...and I start searching through my mind about what is being said, and I recognize a few words. He tells me he has to go with the other gladiators, and that he will return, and then there is more said which I can't make out, and then finally he appears to get up, and I sit up still holding on to him, and he say's...'I will always be with you...I am Forever Yours'. I holler at him, "Anthony, please don't leave me. Something - is going to happen and you - ever make it - to me -._

_At this point I realize I have been holding my breath, and I turn to look at Victoria. She stops the video, looks at me, I grab my chest, and then I just feel myself falling over...and then nothing._

_**~EPOV~**_

_Elle, and I are sitting there enjoying her __tea, and talking about the people in the picture, when all of a sudden I feel very sick, and grab my chest, and look at Elle in a panic. I realize she is calling out for Nick, then I can see Bella before my eyes' and she is falling over...onto a couch, not moving._

_Nick comes running and with Daniel and Ron right behind him. Nick is the first one at my side talking to me, and I can't make anything out he __is saying. All I can see is Bella and the feeling as if something has a hold of my heart and is ripping it out. I'm gasping for air, and then as I watch her falling over onto the couch, everything starts easing up, except the feeling of panic, and a feeling of dread. Something is going on with Bella._

_I've got to find out what is going on with her. I have to know she is alright. I look at Nick, and can finally make out he is asking me if I am alright,__ and what happened. I just shake my head at him, and finally end up sitting there holding my head in my hands, and just keep shaking my head; Occasionally saying no, over and over again._

_**~THEIR JOURNEY WILL CONTINUE~**_

_**Well, we seem to have had a lot of things' happen for both of them. What is to be coming at them next.**_

_**Tune in for the next chapter...I just love my **__**cliffys...hehehe**_

_**There is a massive study of Past Life Regression, which in one method the person is put under through hypnosis. There are other methods such as what I used in this chapter. The facts are actual...I am not making any of this up. I have done extensive research on the subject matter since I started writing this story, but I had also done research on it many years ago, as I held a great interest into having it done.**_

_**It is rather expensive, and can take many sessions.**_

_**Now, in the next chapter there is going to be a lot more happening for them both, and we will have more of the characters coming into play.**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter as much as I have writing it. Sure would be nice to see those reviews.**_

_**Don't forget to check out the group page as I have posted new pictures to go with this chapter. Hope you enjoy them.**_

_**Let me know what you think...especially my friend which has given me the title..."Queen of the **__**Cliffys."**_

_**Thanks muches for continuing to follow this couple in their journey thru time...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are again and the journey is starting to get very exciting.**

**A lot of things' are uncovered, and offers are coming true.**

**The Therapy Session still hold's quite a few surprises.**

**Just going to have to read to find out...hehehehe**

**I want to thank my lovely wifey & beta, Arc Morpheus. She does such Wonderful work with my mess. MWAH !**

**I hope you continue to stay with me on this mysterious journey they are taking.**

**Don't own anything Twilight...all SM.**

**So, what do you say we get on with the story...**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**FAMILY HISTORY RESEARCH, EXPLANATION OF THERAPY SESSION, AND OFFERS FULFILLED**_

_**When I love it is from the depths of my soul**_

_**That sacred place where all of me lives**_

_**Beauty if found within and when I see you**_

_**It is your heart and soul that I see.**_

_**And when I love, it is without conditions.**_

_**See me as I see you**_

_**Love me as I love you**_

_**In this lifetime and all lifetimes**_

_**We are one**_

_**And the love resides within our hearts and souls.**_

_**~Unknown~**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_"Edward, answer me. Tell me what is going on with you? What kind of pain are you feeling? Where is this pain? Come on Edward, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Nick asks fretfully._

_I looked up at Nick, and just shook my head. "There's nothing wrong with me...it's something wrong with Bella. I felt her pain, and I could see her falling over onto a couch. Then the pain went away, but I still feel panic and the dread that something bad has happened to her."_

_In the meantime Daniel has run out to the vehicle and retrieved the medical kit that Nick carries with him. He has been trained to deal with pretty much any medical emergency and totally certified for any emergency. He starts to take out some things', and I just shake my head at him, and tell him it is not necessary. That I'm not in any pain, and don't need him fussing over me for no reason. _

_Nick persists until I finally holler, "I told you I don't need your help. I'm fine. I'm not the damn one hurt...its Bella. And, just don't stand there and look at me as if I'm fucking crazy. I know exactly what I was feeling and what I saw. Just go the hell on and leave me alone. All of you."_

_I close my eyes' and pinch the bridge of my nose. Why don't they understand, or just leave me alone. I feel her pain, and this was bad, and there is nothing I can do._

_Wait a minute, there is something I can do...I've got Emmett's phone number. I'll just call him and see if he can find out what is going on with her, and if she is alright. Daniel starts gathering up supplies and put's them back in the bag, and he and Ron leave the room. Nick stands there looking at me with concern. _

_"Nick, I am fine, really. If there were anything truly physically wrong with me, I would let you do whatever you needed to do to help me. Now, I can't explain exactly what I just felt other than a crushing pain in my chest, but then Bella's face was there and I could see that it was her in pain. Something bad is going on with her right now, and I'm not really concerned with you believing anything I have to say. I just know what I saw, and what I felt. It looked as if she was falling over onto a couch clutching her chest, and then it just started to let up. I'm sorry for hollering at you guys, but then again I'm not. I don't know what is going on here between Bella and me that I even feel her pain. Yet, that should not be surprising as apparently we have been sharing dreams, and emotional feelings for each other. Just bear with me until I...we can figure what is really going on. Alright?" I say remorsefully._

_Nick nods and say's, "There just needs to always be an understanding between you and I, that if something appears to be happening to you that I am going to do whatever it takes to take care of you. You are my main concern here. Can you understand that? As for this thing going on between you and this young woman Bella, I can't dispute what is going on, but I can't totally understand it either. Just know I am here for __**you**__ above anything, or anyone else. It's not only a job, but also personal concern as I felt we were really friends. Nick, I am sorry to make you feel as if we are anything other than friends. You have always been there for me, and I know you do it more out of friendship than a job. God, Nick I just don't know what is going on here."_

_I look at him and hope he can see the depth of understanding in my face as I continue._

"_All I want are some answers and Bella is hurting...physically, and I'm feeling it along with her. Sure, I know your having doubts, but I just feel it in my heart that there is more to this than any of us could ever imagine. Just work with me on this, alright? If anything really comes about that I am in need of your help, I will ask and I have no doubt in my mind you will be there, my friend," I said with a smile._

_ So, we kind of gave the bro' hug to each other, and I felt we were back on solid ground with each other. Nick was my best friend and I totally trusted him with my life._

_Now it was time to make a call to Emmett. So, once I reassured Elle that everything was alright, I then went upstairs to my room, and pulled up Emmett's number. Now, let's just see how trustworthy Emmett will be to me. _

_"Hello," Emmett said abruptly. "Uh Emmett, have I caught you at a bad time? I surely hope not, as I really need to talk to you," I say nervously._

"_Hey Edward, No man, it's not a bad time. Just a lot of things' going on right here, mainly having to do with your offer, and Rose and I have decided to take you up on it...that is, if the offer is still there," Emmett state's hesitantly._

_"Are you kidding? I am beyond thrilled you two are making the move, and I can hardly wait to meet your Rose. She sounds like one heck of a wonderful woman, and just to put both of your minds' to rest, everything I offered still stands. There should not be any doubt of that," I said excitedly. _

_"Good to hear, Edward. We got one more friend of Rose and Bella's that is working on getting her boyfriend moved out to a branch office of the law firm he is working for, then that means there will be the five of us moving out to Los Angeles," Emmett say's assuredly._

_"Wait a minute, Emmett. You said the five of you?" I ask questionably. "Oh, that's right. I've not had a chance to call you about Bella, but it's almost like pulling teeth trying to get any information from either Rose or Alice. There is something going on with Bella, and it seems from what little I have been able to pick-up from the tail-end of conversations, that she has been offered some kind of opportunity at a university there in Los Angeles. I don't have much else other than that right now. I have been trying my best to get as much info as I could before giving you a call. Jacob hovering around has kind of got their radar up as to saying anything about her, especially when he's around.," Emmett say's despondently._

_"Listen Emmett, I know you remember our conversation that night at the hotel, and about the dreams. Well, just a little earlier today I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Elle that has been keeping the house up for me. Anyway, right in the middle of us talking about some pictures I found I had a very bad spell of severe chest pain. It felt as if someone was actually trying to tear my heart out of my chest, and all of a sudden Bella's face was there...looking at me, and she appeared to be grasping her chest and all I saw was her falling sideway's on a couch as if she was laying down. Then, she was gone, and my chest pain was gone. But, I still have a feeling as if something is very wrong. Call me crazy if you want, but I know what I felt and what I saw. Now, I don't want to cause a scare in any of you out there, and I don't think anything needs to be said to her directly as it may just make her totally close us off. I just want you to find out if she is alright, and see if you can find out anything more about where she is going to be here in LA. Can you do that for me?" I ask pleadingly. _

_"Sure, I'll do everything I can, and give you a call as soon as I got anything. I will find out more about what is going on with her, but I'm going to have to find something to do with Jacob so the girls' will feel more at ease talking to me," Emmett states confidently._

_"Then tell Jacob I need him to come on out to Forks. That he is being counter-productive out there, and if he has any doubts about my telling him to come, just to give Nick a call," I say sounding agitated. _

_"Consider it done then, and thanks a lot for this opportunity you are giving us. It means a lot, and I won't let you down," Emmett state's confidently. _

_"Hey, I know that without a doubt, and that's why I made the offer. I need you, Emmett, and I feel we are going to become very close friends. So, get your ass ready to come on out here," I say excitedly._

_As soon as I get off the phone with Emmett, I run downstairs and tell Nick of the situation with Jacob, and I got him coming to Forks. Also, that he may call just to check and see if I actually said it. Nick nod's and tells me not to worry about Jacob, and that he will handle it._

_I go back upstairs, and lay down with my hands behind my head, and just imagining Bella coming closer to me. It won't be long now, and we will finally be together, and I can feel myself falling asleep with a smile on my face._

_Something was touching my face, and I tried to swipe at it. A touch on my lips, and I wipe at it, then I feel a light touch on my ear-lobe, and what sounds like a soft giggle. I roll over on my back, trying to force my eyes to open; as they do I see what looks like a light fog hovering over me. I finally manage to get my eyes totally open, and there she is...floating above me. Her long hair was flowing gently behind, her big beautiful eyes looking at me, and then she smiles at me. Suddenly she seems to be floating down closer to me and I feel her lips on mine...a gentle kiss like a lazy breeze running over autumn leaves._

_Then, she whispers...'I will be with you soon, my Edward. I have much to do so we can be together...but, we will be together...forever. I reach up to touch her cheek, and as I do she seems to start to fade away, but, not before I hear her say one more thing...'I will always be with you', as I am 'Forever Yours." Then she is gone, and I slowly fall back asleep._

_**~BPOV~**_

_I hear someone calling my name, as I struggle towards consciousness. They seem very far away, but keep calling to me. I finally hear someone mention calling an ambulance, and this causes me to wake up with a start. I look around, and Alex, James and Victoria are sitting there looking at me. _

_Victoria is taking my blood pressure, while Alex keeps putting this awful thing under my nose trying to wake me. I swat at it, and go to sit up. Victoria asks me to lie still for a moment until she gets through, and as she is taking the cuff off my arm I go to sit up. I look at them and Alex asks me how I am feeling. I really was fine, I felt good actually. I asked them what happened & they told me about my clutching my chest and just falling over on the couch._

_I don't remember any of it, but bits and pieces of the last part of the video. I ask them to show it to me again and they act hesitant as to the way it affected me. I told them I was alright and I wanted to see the rest of the video. They still were persistent about showing it to me, so I reached over for the remote and proceeded to start it back up. I rewind it up to the point James and I was talking in the different languages and continued to watch it to the end where Victoria is bringing me out of the hypnosis. _

_Then there is James, and he is giving his account as to what happened to him during the session. He states that when he grabbed my arms trying to hold them down that he felt an overwhelming power surging through him, and it was as if he was another person, and he felt such love for Bella, but he knew her as Evelyn. That she was his wife and that he was fixing to go off to battle with a bunch of gladiators, and she kept insisting he not leave her. That she felt he would not make it back to her alive. They declared their undying love for each other, and their son, Micah. It was at this point the contact James had with me was broken and I fell over on the couch grasping my chest._

_I sat there very still pondering over what I had just seen, and it reminded me of one of my dreams. I asked Alex and James if they had not found mention of anything like it, and they said they had not. So, I hopped up from the couch and went running back into the lab. I grabbed up the last two of my journals and started flipping through the pages. It was in my last journal, and it practically described everything in that session. They each took a turn reading the entry and then they turned to me and there were looks of total shock on all their faces. _

_"I told you there was a connection between my dreams, but just exactly what does it all mean?" I asked dubiously. _

_Alex and James were looking through the journals and Victoria came around and took a seat next to me. "Bella, I don't want you to become upset to my suggestion, but what you experienced is what we were looking for...your past lives. Apparently this was one of them with the mention of gladiators, and the different languages. I'm pretty sure that once James gets a chance to go through the video, probably numerous times that he will be able to decipher most of what was said. It may take a little time, but even you were able to understand a few of the things' being spoken of. Let's not worry about it right now, and I am still going to LA with you where we will be able to continue the sessions and we just may be able to uncover some more information, "Victoria reassures me._

_I couldn't do much but look at her and nod, but my mind was racing through all my dreams trying to remember more involving the different things', I kept mentioning in the session. I finally told them that I would appreciate it if they would keep on seeing what else they could find and translate, but that I had other things' I needed to attend too. I told Victoria that once I got all the information about when I was supposed to be leaving to go to LA that I would let her know so she could go about making her own arrangements. With that said, I left the lab._

_I drove over to the Anthropology Department, and was greeted by Carlisle."Well Bella, did you have a nice time with your friends? What did they say about your going out to California?" he asked smiling. _

_"Well, they were very excited for me, and I can hardly wait. It is truly going to be an experience I'm sure not to forget. So, do you have any information as to when I am supposed to be leaving?" I asked anxiously. _

_Carlisle looked at me with a gleam in his eye and said, "As a matter of fact, I do. If you will come to my office I will give you what I know, and the arrangements for your ticket, and everything else you will need."_

_So, with that said we went to Carlisle's office and he laid out all the information he had gotten from the university. I was very excited, and could hardly wait for things' to start happening. It seemed I was to be leaving anywhere between three or four weeks, they had me a small apartment rented right off campus as it was totally filled, and if there was anything else I needed upon my arrival they would do their best to provide me with what I needed. I had a ticket that would be waiting for me at the airport, and needless to say, I was just blown away with their generosity. _

_I was the one getting to examine pieces of history in their possession, but in their fax they were honoured to have me available to come out and study them. I was pulling one of Alice's bouts of being overly excited, and Carlisle was sitting there laughing at me. After a few minutes, he told me to go on and get out of there, as he knew I had a lot to get ready for the move._

_I went flying out the doors, hopped in my car and knew immediately where I was going...I had to see Alice and Rose._

_As I sat in my car I figured I would go ahead and call Rose and see if she was busy, and if she had spoken to Alice. I pulled my cell phone out, _

"_Rose's Garage" _

_"Uh, I believe I have dialed the wrong number. The Rose I know never sounds this cheerful," sounding puzzled. _

_"Hey, sweetie. So, what is going on with you that I became so special to rate a call this time of day? Can't find any mummy's to work on?" Rose say's laughing._

_"God, Rose, have you been into Alice's private stash of laughing gas, or one of her caffeine IV's? You sound like you're bouncing off the walls," I say puzzled._

_"Well, I'm assuming you're on your way over here, so need I say more...hurry your ass on over if you want to know. Got to go, Emmett just pulled up, "as she hung up._

_**~EMPOV~**_

_As Emmett rounds his Humvee, Rose comes flying up wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist._

_"Damn, if I'm going to get greetings like this all the time, then I'll be coming by every hour. So, what's up, baby?" he say's in-between kisses. _

_"Well, can't I just lay some loving on my hunky man? But, if we're going to get down to business then we need to do it in a hurry, as Bella is on her way over. So, come on, "she say's excitedly as she drags him into her office._

_"Whoa, baby as much as I wouldn't mind a quickie, which in itself will be hard to do, you said Bella is on her way over?" Emmett questions Rose. _

_"Yeah, and I can't wait to tell her the news," Rose say's excitedly. _

_"Rose, sweetie, I need you to do me a favour. I need you not to tell her it is Edward financing all of this...your new garage, or my new job," he states worriedly._

_"Damn, I hadn't thought about that...so, we just tell her you got a new job offer from one of your previous clients that's moving out there...which you are, and I'm just taking some of my funds out from here & opening a new garage out there. That I just can't be without you. You can't be without me, right?" giving him a stern look._

_"Ah Rose, you know you are the love of my life, and I can't imagine being anywhere without you right by my side," he states with a kiss. _

_One kiss develops into another, and Rose backs up to her desk sitting down on it and dragging Emmett between her legs. He reaches down grabbing her ass giving it a tight squeeze, and she moans._

_"Excuse me, but could we for go all the groping while I'm here. That is just too much for my virgin eyes'," Bella say's with a snarl. _

_"Honey, you've not been properly groped unless it's by a man like Emmett," she says as she plants one more kiss on Emmett. _

_"So, why the smile on your faces? What's going on with you two? Come one...the suspense is killing me cause from the looks on both your faces' it has got to be a dozy. So, spill," Bella say's putting her hands on her hips. _

_"Well, it seems you are not the only one going out to LA. Emmett got a job offer from a former employer that is moving out there, and I can't stand to be away from my honey bunny, so I'm taking some of the collateral from this garage and franchising. Isn't that wonderful! We're going to all be together," Rose say's excitedly._

_"So, the three of us are going to California. But, what about Alice? Has anyone heard from her?" I say anxiously. _

_"No sweetie, I've not talked to her since yesterday, but I tell you what...I'll give her a call now if you'll stay right here and keep Emmett company. I won't be but just a minute, alright?"Rose asks questionably._

_"Sure, go give her a call. Let's find out if Jasper has found out anything," I say bluntly as Rose walks off to her inner office._

_Emmett stands there, and us just kind of in a staring match when he finally say's, "So, are you ready for this move, belly boo? Got to be exciting for you getting to go out there and study some fancy artifacts. Some place other than Tennessee, and lots' of movie stars...plenty more things' to do and see."_

_I look at him questionably and say, "Emmett, these are more than just some fancy artifacts...they are pieces of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Something I am going to be petrified to probably even touch. The importance of them to us today is far beyond anything any of us can imagine...especially your butt," snickering._

_"Alright, I give belly boo. Calm down. I'm just your average guy here...well, with a little more muscle to back up my words. Don't get all temperamental on me. I didn't mean anything by it," he say's apologetically. I burst out laughing at him, and he looks at me __scrunching his eyebrows , then finally we both end up in a fit of laughter._

_Meanwhile, in Rose's office, "Alice, sweetie why have we not heard from you? What's going on? Is everything alright with you and Jasper? Come on, fill me in. We got a lot going on here right now," Rose say's anxiously._

_Alice takes a deep breath, "Well, I talked to Jasper and he has talked to the people in his firm, and...We're going," she say's excitedly. You can almost hear her bouncing up and down, and Rose just starts laughing with her. _

_Finally after a few minutes Rose finally say's, "Alice, I am very happy for you, but the thing is...well, we have got to keep this quiet to Bella about this move concerning Emmett's new job, and Edward financing me with a new garage. She can't know he is going to be out there and is just going to be kind of waiting for the right time to approach her. So, Emmett is just moving out there to work for a former employer, which he was, but we don't say it was Edward. As for my 'franchising' out west, I am pulling some collateral out of my garage, and I don't want to be without Emmett. Now, do you understand how we have to approach Bella with this?"_

_"I got it, alright. But, she is going to be so mad at us when she does find out", sounding worried._

_"We'll deal with that when it gets to it. I personally think she will be too happy to be with him to give us the time of day," Rose say's confidently. _

_"Anyway, can we count on you for lunch tomorrow?" Rose asks._

_"Sweetie, I'll be there with bells' on. Just give me a call or text me later when you decide where we're going to meet. Love you," Alice say's with a smooch, and hang's up._

_Rose comes out of her office and we can tell by the look on her face...yes, Alice and Jasper are going with us. Now, maybe this will kind of keep Bella's mind off of other things'...such as Edward going to be out there._

_**~EPOV~**_

_Nick comes to wake me up and inform me that dinner is ready, and Elle said to get my butt down there. I tell Nick that I'll be down as soon as I get washed up for dinner. Upon entering the dining room my eyes' wander over a table loaded down with anything you could imagine to eat._

_"Well, it's about time you got your lazy self up. You've managed to sleep quite a bit of the day away. Now, go sit your butt down, and be thankful I didn't already let these other boys' loose on this dinner," Elle exclaims at me sternly with a wink. _

_So, I sit down, we say a small prayer, and within a wink of an eye everyone's' plate is laden down with food, and we are all acting like we haven't eaten in a long time. After a little bit I sit back, and just watch the rest of them enjoying their selves. I have yet to see Henry, and ask Elle where he is, and she replies that he is in the garage checking out a few of the automobiles to make sure they are in running order in case anyone might need them while we are here. I tell Elle to make sure she has made her and Henry a plate out of all the wonderful food she cooked, and she said she had it already covered. _

_Everyone volunteers to help her clean up the table, and she tries to run us off, but I hang back to help her anyway. The guys' wander off back into the game room leaving us to ourselves. _

_After getting everything cleaned up, and dishes loaded in the dish washer I ask Elle to come and have a seat with me, and that I've already got us a glass of iced tea waiting. _

_That I would like to talk to her a few more minutes about the picture I found. I ask her if there might be some kind of papers' the family might have kept concerning past events, or what might have happened to any of the relatives. Elle tells me there are a few more boxes in the attic with a bunch of personal papers' and newspaper articles concerning obituaries, birth records, and other things' she is not sure about. _

_We sit and talk a while, when in comes Henry. "Boy, look at how you have grown, and turned out to quite a man, "he say's with a great big hug._

_"Henry, you haven't changed a bit, and I can tell you have been keeping up your end of the deal taking care of our Elle," I exclaim with a wink at him. _

_"Of course, or she would have already dumped me and found herself a younger man," Henry say's laughing._

_She swipes at Henry with a towel. I just shake my head watching them and laugh. They are a pair made in heaven...something I hope to have before too long._

_As Elle is fixing their dinner up, I sit there and think back on the dream I had earlier today. I remember the feel of her lips upon mine as if she were really there giving me that gentle kiss. I think about what she whispered to me right as she was disappearing right before my eyes'...'I will always be with you' and I am 'Forever Yours.' She has no idea just how true those words really are, and I intend to keep on until they are true._

_Just as Elle and Henry are sitting down for their dinner, I pat Henry on the back and tell him I will catch up with him later as we are here for an indefinite period. I lean over and give Elle a kiss on the cheek and thank her for the wonderful dinner. I then tell her I am going to go check on those other boxes, and see what I can find._

_As I make my way back up into the attic I start looking around, and I finally see what I am looking for. There are quite a few boxes marked important papers', and I also notice they are dated. I start looking for the one's marked around the early 1900's and a little later. I come across two boxes around those dates. I grab them up and make my way back down to the room where I have the boxes of pictures. I sit down at the desk, and kind of look at the new boxes wondering what they will uncover for me...if anything. I sit there a few more minutes until...finally a feeling tells me to grab the box sitting across from the other I had just brought down. So, pulling it over to the desk I remove the top, and start removing some of the papers. There really are all kinds of papers' in there about births', deaths', the location of family plots, the papers' on the house...everything you could imagine. _

_So, I start with the first thing on the stack, and as I make my way through them I discover a lot of interesting things' out about my family. They were into all kinds of businesses', and as I start looking through them I notice a few of them dated around the time of the picture of Anthony and Mauriel. I keep on looking through until I come upon the divorce papers' of Anthony and Mauriel Masen in September 1928. _

_I keep digging deeper into the papers' until I come across some newspaper articles. The one that catches my eye is of a car crash, police standing around holding their shotguns and pistols, surrounding a car that has hit a tree head-on. The trunk has popped open, and it is full of liquor. The car is riddled by bullet holes, and you can see two people in the picture...Anthony and Marie...both dead. _

_I lean back in the chair holding the picture, and cannot believe what I am seeing. It is me and Bella. I start trembling, and can't take my eyes 'off the picture. I just don't understand how this is possible, but there it is in black and white. I continue to sit there looking at the picture just shaking my head in denial. Then I start to read the story below, and it talks about the numerous cases of illegal liquor being snuck in on local back roads by either people hired, and occasionally the owners of prominent businesses. The four people involved in this incident were two men hired by the owner of a club called 'After Twilight', Anthony Masen was also involved, along with his fiancée, Marie Swan. All four people were pronounced dead on the scene. Anthony Masen sustained massive injuries from the engine upon the crash. Marie Swan was killed by a stray bullet wound to her heart. They both died in May 1929._

_It went on and on about the Prohibition, and the outlawing of the sales of liquor and subsequent arrest of many people in the sale and transporting of liquor across state lines. There had been numerous arrests made by police officials during road-blocks, and information obtained of businesses still dispensing, resulting in numerous raids and destroying the illegal contraband._

_I went back to looking at the picture again, and kept studying the two people in the front seat...Anthony and Marie. They appeared to be looking at each other, and she looked as if she was smiling. Oh God, how can this be possible...how can...__**.**__ Then I notice the small newspaper clipping on the top of the stack...it is the announcement of the engagement of Anthony Masen to Marie Swan. I go back to looking at the picture when I notice Anthony's hand kind of hanging onto the driver's window, and there is a band on his hand. I start looking through the drawer's for something to bring the picture up closer, and finally find a small magnifying glass. I pull the picture up closer and hold it over just his hand...and there is what appears to be a band similar to the one Bella was wearing. _

_I drop the magnifying glass and the article on the desk, putting my head in my hands. At this point Nick walks into the room and finds me surrounded by all the boxes, and papers' strewn across the desk. Then he looks at me, and all I can do is shake my head at him, and tears fall down my face. _

_He comes around and see's the article, and the picture laying there in front of me. He proceeds to pick up the newspaper article, and the picture. He looks to be reading the article, and finally looks up to the picture of the car crash. Then he notices the two people in the car, then looks at the picture, and keeps going back and forth comparing the two. Finally he lay's them both down on the desk, sits on one of the boxes beside me. I look at his face and all I can see is utter shock, and all I can say is..."How...how is this possible."_

**Oohhh, another cliffie...well what did you expect...got to retain my crown as...'Queen of the Cliffies'...(thank you Paula)**

**So, I'm hoping you will follow me on to next Saturday, when more will be revealed. Close to a first time real meeting...**

**Don't forget to go to the group page as I have posted pictures to go with the chapter.**

**I still ask only one thing of each of you...'BELIEVE'...anything is possible.**

**Hope to see your reviews to let me know what you think...mwah !**


	13. Chapter 13

**I return with another chapter of our couple still on their journey. I'm sorry I didn't get it posted ****this past Saturday, but was having a lot of problems keeping in the mood to write...the old writer's ****block trying to creep in on me...**

**Got through it & I have got you one hell of an exciting chapter...stocked full of all kinds of goodies...****Got to read to find out though...hehehehe**

**I want to thank the most wonderful beta a person could ever have...Arc Morpheus...she is my Arc...****MWAH ! Without you the readers' would have one heck of a time making sense out of my mess.**

**I don't own anything Twilight...all SM. **

**So, what do you say we get on with the story...**

**Oh, just more little detail...since I missed last weekend I am giving you two chapters this weekend...****let me know what you think...**

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**LUNCH, MOVING ARRANGEMENTS, FAMILY HISTORY **__**RESEARCHED, ANOTHER THERAPY SESSION**_

_**NEVER GIVE UP ON SOMETHING**_

_**YOU CAN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT IT**_

_**~JAMIE CRABTREE~**_

_**~BPOV~**_

_As I am driving home I'm thinking this has definitely been one day full of surprises, and wonderful news. I am actually going to get to go and study some __of the most world renowned artifacts found this past century. It's a dream come true, but there is much to prepare and sort before I leave. At least I won't __be going alone. It just seems a little coincidental that all of us are going at the same time. Like everything was kind of designed for them to be with me. _

_Shaking it off, I guess I should just be glad I'm going to have my friends there to share in this wonderful experience...moving clean across the country. It __just seems so unreal._

_As I pull up to my apartment I get out of my car and just kind of stand there looking at where I have called home for quite some time. I should have gone __home and visited my dad more often. Now that he is gone, and there is no one else left, I'm thankful to have my two best friends' in the world with me. They __have always been there for me, as I have tried to be there for them._

_We are sisters in every sense of the word, as we have all been through so much together. I'm very excited to have them going with me. My only thought is __that I will be going this alone...not with someone...someone that loves me. Rose and Alice have found wonderful men and I can see the happiness in all __their eyes' when they look at each other. _

_If I could only be with Edward. I know we are intended to be together, but there is still much more investigating to be done before I even start to understand __what is going on between us. There is more than just a casual fondness between us, just so much more. I wonder about him and I feel as if my heart is being __ripped right out of my chest, and all I want to do is go running to him and say to hell with whatever it is. But, I analyze, study, find reasons behind everything. _

_My education has probably made me too overzealous for explanations to things'. But, there is something there with the journals, the dreams, the 'ring'...something __that links them all together... involving us. So, I will continue on with my sessions, and Alex and James doing the translations until something comes to light __to explain our feelings for each other. Then, I will go to him and show him everything I have revealed._

_As I come into my apartment, I drop my bag, go through my mail which doesn't contain anything of interest, and decide to go see what I can throw together __for dinner. After deciding on a chicken pasta dish, I put it in the oven and walk into my bedroom to change my clothes. I sit down on my bed, and finally __just flop back. I am so weary, but I've got so much to do. I need to get up and start making a list of things' that need to be done so I can get ready for this __move. I turn on my side pulling my legs up close, and drift off to sleep._

_I see him, lying there asleep in his bed and I reach out and touch his face, and he tried to swipe it away, so I reach over and run my finger across his lips, __and he tried to wipe it away. Then I lightly touch his ear-lobe and giggle as he scrunches up his eyebrows, finally rolling over trying to open his eyes, and finally __seeing me. I feel as if I am as light as a feather floating over him, and I look at him and smile. I lean down further and place a gentle kiss on his lips as if it __is a gentle breeze blowing across the water. _

_Then I whisper to him that I will be with him soon, but I have much to do before we can be together. He goes to reach up and touch my cheek, and I feel as __if I am fading away, but not before I tell him...'I will always be with you' as I am 'Forever Yours'. I look down and I can see myself still sleeping soundly, as I __seem to float down to my body. _

_I sit up with a start, clutching my chest, breathing rapidly, wondering what just happened. Did I really just dream that? God, I'm so thirsty, I get up to go to the __kitchen for something to drink when I realize my dinner is in the oven. I go to check it, pulling it out finding it just about to burn. I sit it down, and grab a bottle __of water out of the fridge. I drink about half of it, and suddenly stop...thinking about what I was just dreaming. Was it just a dream? _

_I feel as if I was really there, __touching him, kissing him...and finally whispering to him that we would be together soon. The dreams are becoming so much more real leaving me with the feeling __I was actually there with him._

_I don't know how much more of this I can take, and my chest is still hurting, as if my heart is being torn to pieces. I mean real physical pain. It only seems to __be getting worse. What in the hell is going on here? _Wait a minute Bella...calm down_. Just sit your ass down, take some deep breaths. After a few minutes it __seems to be going away, so I continue to sit there and just relax. I surely don't want this coming back...so just relax for a little bit more, then let's see if I can __eat my dinner, and get my butt ready for bed. It has definitely been a long day. So, after a few more minutes I'm feeling a lot better, I get up, get my dinner, and __finally I'm off to get ready for bed. Grabbing my sleep shirt, I strip down, put it on, go brush my teeth, and barely remember making it to bed._

_I wake up and roll over looking at my alarm clock. It's going on ten o'clock. I haven't slept that late in a long time. I sit up on the side of the bed, stretching, and __trying to remember if I had anymore dreams last night. I don't remember anything, shaking my head. So, I get up going into the kitchen, start my coffee to making, __make my bed up, and start pulling clothes out for the day. By the time I am through with that, I go back into the kitchen and my coffee is ready. I pop an English __muffin in the toaster, and sit down enjoying my first cup of liquid gold. Dang, it's absolutely wonderful. I grab my muffin, make another cup of coffee, and sit down __not in any rush to get started for the day. _

_After breakfast, I go take a quick shower as I forgot about meeting Rose and Alice today. I manage to get ready in about thirty minutes, throwing all my stuff __in my bag, grabbing my keys, and heading out the door. We have a lot to talk about today, such as how they are planning to move their belongings', are they __flying out, what are they going to do with their vehicles...probably a lot of things' if I know them right they have not thought about. Oh, I just know this is going __to be a fun lunch._

_We are meeting at a restaurant not far from Rose's Garage called, 'New Moon'. It is suppose to be a very nice place to eat and has a wonderful menu with __outside seating in a beautiful garden. I have never been to the place and can hardly wait to check it out. Upon arriving and finding a place to park, I notice the __girls' are already here and waiting on me out in the garden. The place is very nice and very busy...I like it. _

_Finding my way outside to our table I notice the trellis' __overhead overflowing with wisteria...it is absolutely beautiful. We are sitting off near a corner of the garden area with a small water-fountain. There are flowers of __every kind imaginable..Definitely beautiful._

_"Hey girls'. Rose, this is a beautiful place. How long have they been here?" I ask inquisitively. _

_Rose replies, "Not long..Maybe a year. It is always busy, I love to come here quite often for lunch. Gives me a break from all the grunge of work. I especially __love this part with the garden." _

_In the meantime, Alice is sitting there kind of bouncing in her seat, finally saying, "Well, sit down. We have a lot to discuss about this big move we are all __making. I can hardly wait." _

_I can tell there is something else going on with Alice, so I take my seat, and the waiter comes and take's our drink order. After he leaves I look at Alice smiling __and say," Alright Alice, what is going on? You are too excited just because of the move, so spill it." _

_Looking at us with surprise and a big smile on her face she thrust her left hand out to us showing us a beautiful diamond ring saying, "Jasper proposed last __night."_

_Rose and I look at each other, and then there is a squeal rising from all of us. Hugs are going all around, and looking at Alice and she is just glowing. _

_"Sweetie, this is wonderful, but what brought all this on?" Rose ask inquisitively._

_"Well, Jasper figured that since we were going to be making this move we were going to be making this as a 'couple'. That he loved me, and couldn't imagine __ever being without me. The next thing I know he is sitting there with a ring box in his hand, and asking me to marry him. Needless to say, last night was one __neither one of us is bound to forget. He was so romantic," she says with another squeal._

_Rose and I join with more hugs, and sit back as the waiter brings' our drinks'. We ask for a couple of minutes until we order, and we make a toast to Alice __and her coming marriage. _

_Then, we are all sitting there kind of teary eyed, and just looking at each other. Alice is the first of us to be getting married and it just kind of hits us all. After a __couple minutes of just silence amongst us, I kind of shake my head and ask them about us ordering lunch. We call the waiter over and order lunch then kind __of start in discussing the move. _

_It seems that Emmett's employer is offering to supply a moving company to move our belongings out west. There is already a house waiting for Emmett and __Rose, and it is big enough that Alice and Jasper can stay with them long enough for them to find an apartment. I tell them about already having a place provided __by the university, but then we come to the fact about how we are all going to get there. I tell them they have provided me with a ticket to fly out, but that leaves __me with a problem of transportation when I get there, and I don't want to sell my car._

_Rose exclaims, "Well, Emmett and I thought about making it a road trip and kind of stopping off on the way to do some sight-seeing. You know, being kind of __touristy. Hey, none of us has been outside of Tennessee, so why not make it a road trip and enjoy the sights. I'll discuss this with Emmett tonight, and see what __we can come up with. Alice, what about you and Jasper?"_

_"Well, we haven't really discussed that aspect of it, but it does make sense. So, I'm with you, Rose. I think it would be lots' of fun, and we can go shopping __along the way. I'll also talk to Jasper about it tonight, but I don't see a problem. A road trip...the three of us...well, actually the five of us. It sounds like fun," __Alice exclaims excitedly. _

_"Now, Bella there is no problem...I'm sure Emmett will come up with something. You have a bit of time and we'll come up with something, so don't start __worrying," Rose states with conviction._

_The waiter finally arrives with our lunch, and we eat and talk about the upcoming trip. Finally, after sharing a couple of hours we start to go our separate ways' __after a little more excited talk about the move and Alice's engagement and hugs all around. Rose heads back to the garage, Alice is going to the shop to work __on some alterations and start designing some bridesmaid's dresses for a customer. _

_I'm going to the university to check in with Alex, James, and Victoria. I __want to see if they have managed to translate anymore from my journals, and I want to discuss with Victoria about another therapy session._

_**~EPOV~**_

_After hours of Nick and I pouring over more of the pictures and papers, finding a few more things', we decide to stop for the day. I am going to be talking to __Elle in the morning and see if she can give me any more information about some of the things' Nick and I have uncovered. Nick heads downstairs to join the __guys' for a while, as I go to my bedroom. I need to think about what all we have found. _

_I just can't believe the pictures, and the newspaper article and the picture __in it. The people...Anthony and Marie look just like Bella and I, but how is that possible. Something is going on here, and maybe it's something not so easily __explained. Maybe I need to look outside the box of logical explanations, and just maybe there is something else at work here. I just don't know what else to think. _

_How can it be explained that the people in those pictures look just like us...how! But, what other explanation can there be...something supernatural? Hardly. Then __again, stranger things' have happened. But, to me...to Bella? _

_I just need to stop thinking about it for right now, and wait until I talk to Elle. Maybe she can help me...I just don't know where else to turn. I'm only giving __myself a headache, and I feel as if my whole body is hurting. My hip, my chest feels as if they are being squeezed by something, and I feel as if I'm burning up. _

_Maybe I need to check and see if I have a fever...surely it's nothing serious. Just all the work, and no time to relax away from it all. I think I'll go get a drink, and __call it a night. I've not been sleeping well with all these dreams, and my first real break from it all I'm just going to give it a couple days' and see how I feel._

_I go downstairs to the kitchen and grab a beer, walk into the game room, and tell them I am calling it a night, and I'll see them all in the morning. Nick comes __over asking me if I'm alright, and I assure him everything is fine...to go on back and enjoy himself. I head upstairs, going to take a long hot shower, and go to __bed. _

_Somewhere between my sitting my beer down on the dresser, and fixing to go start the shower I hit the floor. There is a searing pain shooting from my right hip. _

_I holler out for Nick, and the next thing I know Nick is standing over me telling me not to move...asking me where I'm hurt... what kind of pain am I having...__**.**_

_The next thing I remember is being on my bed with Nick sitting beside me, and his ever trusty medical bag of tricks open. He's checking my blood pressure, __and then shining a light in my eyes', and at this point I sit straight up in bed, grabbing my hip. The pain is so intense. I tell Nick something is wrong with my hip __and he asks to look at it. I'm already in lounging pants, so I roll over on my left side, and ease the pants down so he can check it out. An expression of...shock __maybe, comes across his face. _

_"Edward, that birthmark on your hip is blood red. Has this ever happened before?" he asks questionably._

_I look at him like he's crazy, but I tell him that nothing like this has happened before. He ask me if I feel alright enough to stand up...that he would like for me __to look at it, and point out any place that might be in pain. I stand up and go to my mirrored closet doors, and look. The birthmark has never been so visible before._

_They have always been able to cover it with a light covering of make-up, but this is totally red. I touch it, and it's not hot feeling like with a fever, but very much __more visible. I continue to look at it, and it almost...looks like a...a horse shoe print. I try taking a couple of steps, and there's no pain. I flex my leg...everything __feels fine. I look at it again in the mirror, and it's just a light pink now...almost like it's fading away. _

_Nick tells Daniel and Ron to go on back downstairs and Daniel to take the bag and put it in his room. Nick sits down in one of the chairs in my room, as I sit __down on my bed. _

_"Edward, what is going on? If nothing like this has ever happened before...well, why now?" Nick asks anxiously. _

_"I don't know what's going on any more than you. I do know that my hip has bothered me occasionally after one of my dreams, but nothing like this," I say as __I walk back over to the mirrors. I pull my pants down to look at it, and it is almost gone...back to the way it always looks. I turn and show Nick, and we both __look at each other confused. _

_"Nick, go on now. I'm fine...there's no pain, and I'm not having any problems walking. It's as if it never happened. I'm just going to bed. I've handled all I can __today. I do know I am going to talk to Elle in the morning about those pictures, and a few other things'. There has to be an answer somewhere as to what is __going on. She's the one person I know to go too. I really am fine now. I just may need your help tomorrow, alright?" I say cautiously._

_Nick get's up nodding his head, and says he will see me in the morning._

_After he leaves I walk back to the mirrors and look at it again, and it's just like it always does. I stand there a minute trying to remember anything from __maybe one of my dreams, just anything. But there's nothing. Shaking my head I turn to go to bed, just totally exhausted. _

_I have a feeling something major __is going to happen tomorrow...just a feeling, so I'm going to try to get as much rest as I can. Pulling the covers down,and crawling into bed, I reach over to turn __the lamp off. There lying on my nightstand is the picture of Anthony, Mauriel, and Marie. __**That is Bella. **_

_Laying the picture down, I turn the lamp off, and fall into __a deep sleep._

_Turning over, and stretching I look at the clock and it's almost nine a.m., and I can smell the makings of breakfast. Grabbing a t-shirt I run down the stairs __into the kitchen. I sneak up behind Elle giving her a big hug. She squeals, and then starts laughing as she tries to hit me with a spatula._

_I go running around the counter grabbing a coffee cup making a beeline for the coffee. The guys' are laughing at us, and I look at them and say, "I told you __guys', she knows how to clear out a kitchen. You have to watch out for the flying utensils," bursting out laughing and giving Elle a wink._

_She turns around shaking her spatula at the guys' and everyone burst out laughing._

_I manage to make my way over to a chair with my coffee, and Nick asks me how I'm doing this morning. I assure him everything is back to normal, shaking __my head and looking over towards Elle. The next thing you know the table is being filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, toast, syrups, jellies, and you can __see everyone drooling. It all looks and smells wonderful. Everyone goes about making their plates, and as is custom in my family's house, we say a prayer of __thanks. Then the clatter of silverware and the sounds of moans of pleasure fill the room. The food is wonderful. For at least a good thirty minutes all you can __hear is the sounds of everyone eating, and enjoying each other's company. It just feels great to be home._

_After breakfast, even with our offers to help with the cleaning, everyone is chased out of the dining room. After asking Elle where Henry is this morning they __head out to the garage to see what he is up to, and I'm sure to check out the vehicles that are in there. _

_I linger behind and help Elle in the process of pouring __us a cup of coffee finally getting her to sit down with me. We talk for a bit about my job, and what I'll be doing next, and how I'm liking everything. I ask how __her and Henry have been doing, and compliment her on their taking care of everything for me. _

_After a few more minutes of idle talking I mention to her about going through the papers I found in the attic, and proceed to show her the newspaper article. _

_She looks at it, and reads the article, and then looks at the picture. I ask her about the two of them being together, and she tells me that Anthony and Mauriel __had gotten a divorce, and shortly after it was final he proposed to Marie. _

_She said as she had gotten older that there was always talk about the family and some __of the things' that had happened in the many years they had lived here. Elle said she learned a lot of things' by just listening as there was always idle gossip __going around about someone. _

_"Edward, I got to thinking last night after you showed that picture of Anthony and Mauriel and Marie. Well, seems there is a slight chance Mauriel is still alive __and living in the Forks Haven Home. It's very high classed, and very expensive, but the last I heard she was living there due to her failing health," Elle say's._

_"So, there's a possibility she is alive? Do you think I could visit her and maybe talk to her...see if she remembers anything about Anthony? I am particularly __interested in a ring he is wearing in that picture," pointing to the newspaper article._

_Elle picks it up looking at the ring, saying she can't see things' like she use to, and I pull out the magnifying glass. I hand it to her, she looks at me with an __eyebrow raised, and I just shrug my shoulders telling her I had to use it myself to try to see it. She takes it, and pulls the picture up close, and looks for a few __minutes._

_Finally laying both of them down she turns and looks at me and says, "That was a family heirloom passed down from one generation to the next, always being __the males' wedding ring. From them it was passed on down to the next in line, but after Anthony's death it could not be found."_

_I lean back thinking about what Elle has told me, and think I'll make a visit to see Mauriel. There is a slight chance it could have ended up being given to her...a __slight chance. It's definitely worth a try. I need to see if I can find out what happened to it...a lot rest on the answer._

_After a couple more minutes of talking about the family history, and her telling me things' about different relatives, I tell her I am going to go take a shower and __see if I can make a visit to Mauriel. I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek, picking up the picture and article, and go to my room to get ready for my visit. _

_I go to my closet pulling out clothes for the day, throwing them on my bed. I start my shower, turn around and brush my teeth, then undress throwing my clothes __in the hamper. Just as I start to get in the shower I turn to look at the birthmark on my hip, and nothing has changed...it is back like it was before all that last __night. So, I hop in the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water, feeling as if I am washing all of yesterdays' worries away as I go. _

_I decide not to shave, so I __continue to dry off, try to do something with my unruly hair, seeing I'm not having any effect on it, I walk into the bedroom and proceed to get dressed. I'm wearing __black jeans, with a gray button-up, rolling my sleeves up. I then put my shoes on and head downstairs looking for Nick. _

_They are still in the garage with Henry going over all the cars' when I enter. Henry see's me and say's good morning which I return. I ask him if everything is __alright with all of them, and he assures me they are all in top running order. I ask him about taking the Lexus for a drive, as I am going to go visit someone. _

_Nick looks at me, and I tell him everything is alright and I won't be long. I pull the car out, and Nick walks over and I tell him where I am going in case anything __happens. I say I shouldn't be but a couple of hours, and pull off. _

_I know where Forks Haven Home is as it is not far from the house, situated on about three __acres of land, looks like an old colonial home, massive in size, and about four stories. They converted it into a nursing facility when the owner died and left it to __the hospital to do with it what they felt it would serve best. _

_I reached the long winding driveway under the beautiful trees lining the way to the front of the building. I pull into a parking place off to the side of the house, __and make my way thru the front doors and up to a reception area. I introduce myself, which they immediately knew who I was from my movies. I smiled, and __a few of them asked for an autograph which I was happy to do. I then asked them about Mauriel Walters, which Elle had told me about her remarrying Joseph __Walters a few years after her divorce from Anthony? It was a big social event of the town as Joseph was the owner of the biggest bank in Forks, with branches __reaching into Seattle. _

_They told me that they would be glad to take me to visit Mauriel, and we proceeded up to the third floor in an elevator. The place was very well taken care of __and appeared to still have the atmosphere of a home. Once we reached the third floor, we turned right and made our way down the hall to the last room on the __left. The nurse entered first to inform Mauriel she had a visitor, and upon entering the room I find her sitting in a wheelchair looking out the windows. The room __was magnificent with windows that almost reached from the ceiling to the floor. It had a beautiful view of the gardens, and a partial view of the driveway. _

_The nurse turned Mauriel around so she was facing me, and as our eyes made contact she said, "My Anthony. You have come to see me finally." _

_The nurse leaned forward and told her who I really was, and you could see the disappointment wash across her face. I kneeled down in front of her taking her __hands, smiling and started telling her about my life, and how I had come home for a vacation from my job. I then told her about finding boxes of old family __pictures and how I happened across a picture of her and Anthony when they were married. I pulled the picture out of my pocket, and preceded to hand it to her. _

_Her hands were trembling so she could hardly hold the picture...until she saw Anthony's face. Then she held it steady, and looked longingly at his face running __her fingers across it. _

_I left her sitting there for a few minutes looking at it, and finally leaned forward pointing out Marie in the picture. I ask her if she remembered her, and you could __see a sad expression come across her face. She said that Marie was in love with Anthony, and she had known it before they had gotten married. But she loved __him so much and thought they would be together forever. But their marriage had not lasted long, and shortly after their divorce he and Marie became engaged. _

_Mauriel looked as if she was about to cry, so I reached over and got her some tissues. She took hold of my hands and started telling me how much I looked like __her Anthony, that I could almost be his twin right down to the unruly hair. _

_I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, and then I told her about running across another picture of him, and I noticed a ring that he was wearing, and was __told it was a family heirloom that was supposed to be handed down through the family. That it was very old, but I had not been able to find it. I asked her if maybe __the funeral home had returned it to her, and she told me no. That it had been lost in the process of preparing his body for burial. _

_I talked to her for about another thirty minutes listening to her memories of my family, and her time with Anthony. You could still hear the love she had for him __in her voice. She started to appear to be getting very tired, and the nurse said it was time for her to take her afternoon nap. _

_I leaned forward and gave her a __gentle kiss on her forehead, and taking her hands I thanked her for talking to me and telling me all about my family. That it had meant a lot to me._

_I asked the nurse if she needed help which she assured me she was fine. I thanked her for staying with me during the visit, and turned and left._

_I walk out to my car none the wiser of the whereabouts of the ring, but I have a very strong feeling that it is with Bella. So, I get in my car and start heading __for the house. _

_**~BPOV~**_

_Upon reaching the lab I again notice everyone seems to be there. I park my car, and walk to the lab. I open the doors and find everyone seemingly pouring __over my journals, even Victoria. No one seems to notice I have come in, so I walk up to the table leaning next to Victoria. Suddenly she seems to realize I am __there and lay's the journal down. _

_"Well, look who has decided to give us a visit," saying excitedly. Alex and James look up at the same time with big smiles on their faces. _

_I get the feeling something big has happened, and I'm very eager to know what it is. "Ok, I get the feeling the three of you have managed to come across __something quite interesting. So, would one of you mind filling me in?" I say apprehensively._

_Victoria pulls a chair out for me, and as I sit down James immediately starts to tell me about the pattern of my dreams. That they have discovered that __something changed in my dream patterns about a month ago. They're not sure what caused it, but they have been able to determine that my dreams have __mostly been from a time period during which the Roman's were in power, and from bits and pieces of some of my other dreams that they also deal with the __Prohibition. There is mention of two other periods of time, but as of yet they have not been able to narrow it down. _

_Since they have determined that the first __one deals with the mixture of different languages I had expressed in the therapy session they have been concentrating on deciphering the words in my journals, __and on the video. _

_I'm sitting there in shock as to how much they have been able to uncover. I look at Alex, then James, and finally Victoria just shaking my head. I really can't __believe how much progress they have made, and at this point I turn to Victoria and tell her I am ready for another session. _

_She looks at me questionably and __say's, "Bella, are you sure your ready to try it again so soon? I'm just worried you might have another spell like you did last time, and that you really need to __space these sessions a little further apart."_

_"I'm sure it is what I want to do, and I want to get in as many sessions as possible before I have to move to LA. I don't know how my schedule is going to be __once I get out there, and it just seems with all the progress we are making now, that something big may come out of them. So, yes I am sure. I am ready right __now," I state assuredly. _

_Victoria looks at me for a few moments then ask me if she can have a few minutes to talk this over with them. I shrug my shoulders, and turn towards the doors __heading for the break room to get a coke._

_I get my coke, and sit down at one of the tables. I start thinking to myself as to why they are fighting me on this. I know what I want to do, and I feel certain __the sooner we get started on doing these sessions more often, the quicker I can get answers...the quicker I can be with Edward. _

_Oh God, I can't tell them about __any of that or about the ring...it would just make them drag their feet even more so. I will fight them on this, and if I have to I will threaten to take my journals and __go find someone else who will help me. Now, bring it on...I've made up my mind._

_I grab up my coke, shove open the break room doors, and proceed to march my ass down there and tell them how it's going to be. I reach the lab doors, take __a deep breath and shove the doors out of my way. The three of them appear to still be sitting there discussing things', when I walk up to the table and say, _

_"Well, have you three made a decision, cause if you haven't I've got one for you. We can start doing these sessions more often or as quickly as possible or I __am ready to take my journals and every bit of information you have uncovered pertaining to them and I will go find someone else that will help me...on my terms."_

_The three of them sit there kind of in a shocked state to my statement. The first one to react is Victoria, naturally. There seems to be more to this than they __are letting on, but I've got the upper hand right this minute and I have no intentions of letting it go any time soon. I want more answers, and their opinions as to __what is going on. If I can't get this, then I will take everything from them, and go somewhere else for help...my way._

_Victoria asks me to take a seat, and let them try to explain things' to me...as to their hesitancy to rush things'. I sit down, put my coke on the table, and cross __my arms across my chest, putting on a very determined look. I am not falling for anything short of what I want, but I'm going to listen to what they have to say __anyway._

_Victoria starts to explain that the sessions can be very trying on me physically. That I can come away from them very weak, tired, and possibly causing myself __to have more descriptive and possibly more traumatic dreams. That the information they have gathered from the journals leads them to believe there were very __painful deaths experienced in my past lives...not only to me, but to whom they are assuming to be my husband. That I will be reliving the experiences as if I were __actually there...all the physical and mental feelings I experienced then I would experience in the sessions. _

_Victoria says she has never come across a case like __mine even in her studies. That as far as she knows there has not been any documented cases to date. That in actuality we were all experiencing something never __before by anyone._

_At this point James and Alex jump in and start to tell me they are making leaps and bounds in the translations since they have started to discover there are __patterns to the time periods. Along with the normal entries I made upon awakening that it has helped tremendously in their making a distinction to the time __periods. They also feel as if they are very close to determining the other periods of time I have written about. They are just asking for my patience, and they __are working as hard as they can so that their work may help Victoria during the sessions. All their work in the end will help me go through these sessions a little __more comfortably if they have more ideas as to what I have actually uncovered in my dreams._

_Finally the room falls quiet and the three of them sit looking at me waiting for my response. I do understand what they are saying about the information __they are gathering from my journals and their help during my sessions. But, they don't know that there is an urgency to finding out everything I can, as quickly __as I can. I feel as if something very bad is going to happen, and I need to know __**now!**_

_So, considering the possible effects the sessions may have on me if I __press Victoria into doing them more often...I feel it is worth the risks. I have got to know as much as I can...as quickly as I can. So, taking a deep breath to __steady my nerves, I look at them and tell them that my decision to have the sessions as quickly, and as frequently as possible taking into consideration the __risks I am willing to go ahead. That this is my final decision, but that we will concentrate more on the two time periods they have the most information on. _

_With __that said I lean back in my chair and wait for their rebuttal, but there doesn't seem to be one coming._

_Victoria looks at me and says she will do the sessions as long as there are no adverse effects to me. That they will be monitoring me very closely with blood __pressure, pulse, respirations and if at any time there appears it is getting to be taking too much of a toll on me physically they will stop and bring me out...right __then. So, I nod in agreement and ask her about another session right now. She looks at me shaking her head, but finally agrees to it._

_I get up, and start heading for the other room which sets everyone else into action. Victoria starts gathering medical equipment, while James get's the video __equipment with Alex's help. I have already made my way into the room and positioned myself on the couch. _

_They need to hurry...I feel they need to hurry. __Something is going on, and I can't explain it. I just wish they would get this started as quickly as possible._

_I try to express this to Victoria without giving away too much about what I am feeling, but she stops for a moment giving me a long look. Then she turns and __proceeds to get things' set up. She applies the blood pressure cuff to my arm taking a reading while the others are setting up the recording equipment._

_Everyone seems to be in a heightened state of activity, and almost seem excited about it. I know I am, and the sooner the better. I lie back on the couch and __start taking deep calming breaths. I turn to Victoria and tell her thank you for helping me, and she gives me a faint smile and a nod of her head. I tell her I am __fixing to go into the relaxation mode she told me about. I look around, and notice everyone and everything is ready. James sits near my head, ready to help restrain __me if I start any thrashing about. _

_I close my eyes, start taking deep breaths calming myself, and start with my toes making each part of my body relax as I work my way up. I start to feel very __sleepy about the time I get to my hips, and slowly feel myself falling asleep. Again I can hear Victoria taking me back through certain events of my life...different birthdays', Thanksgiving, a Halloween when I dressed up as a ballerina. Then she takes me back further to when I said my first word...''dada'...then further back, __again to when I am in my mother's womb listening to her heart beating strong and steady...then... _

_A blood-curdling scream. I sit straight up, and James grabs me, as I grab him pulling him to me. I look at him and say,_

_"Anthony, I told you not to leave me. That I felt you would not return to me alive, but you went as a devoted gladiator. Now, I am left with our son, Micah, and __a broken heart." I look at your body noticing all the hoof prints from the horses made on you. There is one very bad one on your hip that has gone clean to the bone...screaming again pulling you into my arms. _

_Victoria starts to pull me out of the regression, and as I come to I grab my chest. My heart feels as if it is being ripped right out of my chest...the pain is so __severe. I start to sit up when another stabbing pain tears through my chest. I look to my side and James is on the floor...he doesn't appear to be breathing._

_Another sharp pain in my chest...then nothing..._

_**~EPOV~**_

_Meanwhile in Forks, Washington, Edward is driving down a long strip of highway heading home when suddenly he is hit with the most severe pain he has ever __experienced to his right hip. I almost lose control of the car, and can barely remember pulling it off as far as I can to the side of the road. I reach for my cell __phone punching in the number for Nick, and as he answers I barely get out, "Help me."_

_Then I scream as loud as I can, grabbing hold of my hip, then falling over onto the console...unconscious..._

_**Ok...with that final line to the chapter I am hopping into my truck and heading for some off the map hide-out...**_

_**Yes...another cliffy...what did you expect...reigning 'Queen of the Cliffys' here...can't let you down now... can I...**_

_**This one was very hard to write as I got to quite a few points where I just didn't want to go on, or I couldn't figure out what I wanted **__**to happen next. I'm even late posting...I'm sorry...**__**But, I tried to make it Very Exciting with Lots of Action and Surprises. Hope I didn't let you down.**_

_**I truly Believe in what I am writing about, and as I have asked you before in my other chapters...**_

_**BELIEVE...there are far greater things' out there than we know...so, anything is possible.**_

_**Don't forget to go to the group page as I am posting pics to go with the chapter...**_

_**Also, leave me a review & let me know what you think...mwah !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I returned from my hideout...is the coast clear ? No bounties out on me?**

**Ok, then I guess I can get started on this next chapter...it's not going to be any ****different...have to leave you with a cliffy...hehehehe**

**I Just Love My Cliffys...**

**Lots more things' going to happen...heading towards our first meeting...**

**Our couples' journey is only going to get more exciting, suspenseful, and mysterious...until**

**I want to thank my beta, Arc Morpheus...love you muches...MWAH ! Without you I'd be lost.**

**Don't own anything Twilight...All SM. **

**So, what do you say we get on with the next chapter...**

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**HOSPITAL VISITS**_

_**NEVER BE ASHAMED OF THE SCARS THAT LIFE HAS LEFT YOU WITH.**_

_**A SCAR MEANS THE HURT IS OVER,**_

_**THE WOUND IS CLOSED,**_

_**YOU ENDURED THE PAIN**_

_**AND GOD HAS HEALED YOU.**_

_**~ANONYMOUS~**_

_**~NPOV~**_

_"EDWARD...EDWARD...come on, answer me! EDWARD..." Nick hollers. _

_I start barking out orders telling Daniel to get in touch with the local police. Tell them who we are looking for, and the type of vehicle he was driving. I send Ron up to my room for my medical bag, as I pull out my computer. I'm going to try to home in on the GPS signal in the car, and the signal from his cell phone. I've got to hurry and find him. All kinds of scenarios are running through my head...has he been in a wreck, is he being kidnapped, is he hurt? I've got to find him...I never should have let him go alone. My friend is out there somewhere needing me...I've got to find him._

_I finally pick up a signal on his cell phone, and the car. He's not far from here, so I say to Daniel to inform the police where he is and to send an ambulance out. Also, to advise them we don't know what the situation is...if he has been in a wreck, or what and that we are also in route. I tell Daniel and Ron to head out to the SUV handing the computer over to Daniel. Ron climbs into the back seat with my bag, and as Daniel climbs in I tell him to start giving me directions leading to the signals. _

_We pull out, turning right and Daniel tells me to keep going straight ahead about four and a half miles...that he should be right in that area. Daniel keep's a watchful eye on the signals and nothing changes. I hear an ambulance coming up behind us, and they stay right on our tail hopefully to Edward._

_Up ahead I spot the Lexus pulled off to the side of the road. I don't see Edward, I make a u-turn in the road coming right up behind the car. I barely get it in park and I'm out running over to his car. God, please let him be there. The ambulance and a police car pull up in front of the Lexus, people are running everywhere. I'm the first one to the car, and there Edward was slumped across the console. He appears unconscious, breathing, and I don't see any signs of blood. I open the car door, and reach in feeling for a pulse...there is one...weak, but steady. _

_I holler for the EMT's, and they come running with their equipment. I step back as they set to work on him. I just stand there in shock, watching as they are checking his vitals. Daniel, Ron and I stand there scrutinising as they start to move him onto a backboard. A deputy comes up and informs me they are taking him to the hospital, which I in turn tell him we will be following the ambulance. I turn to Ron, and advise him to follow us in the car. _

_Daniel and I run back to our vehicle, and they have got Edward loaded in the ambulance shutting the doors as I look up. It pulls out with its sirens blaring, and I'm right on their tail. I look back and see Ron pull out right in behind me._

_As we arrive at the Emergency Entrance, I notice Ron has pulled the car over into the parking lot, then running towards us. I pull right in behind the ambulance. I hop out of our vehicle, telling Daniel to park it beside the car, and that I'm going on in with Edward. _

_As I stand there I watch as they start to pull Edward out of the ambulance. He doesn't seem to be conscious, but they don't have him on oxygen. That's a good thing...at least he is breathing on his own. They go running inside with him into one of the emergency room bays. A doctor comes in behind the stretcher,and I run in right behind him. They start hollering his vitals to the doctor, while a nurse starts an IV. Then she start's to draw blood, and the doctor tells them to rush it to the lab, and wait for the results...that he needs them stat. _

_The doctor turns to me and I tell him that Edward had no health issues, and his last check-up with his personal physician had cleared him with a clean bill of health. I tell him about the call, and then hesitantly start to tell him about the episode with his hip last night. He kind of looks at me with a puzzled look on his face, and then tells them to get him prepped for x-ray's after he has done an exam looking for any injuries. They start cutting his clothes off throwing them into a bag with his other personal effects. I notice the picture and newspaper article we found last night as it is tossed into the bag._

_As each piece of clothing is removed the doctor start's looking for any type of injuries to his body when he comes across the birthmark on his hip. It is blood red, and seems to almost be twice the size it was last night. The doctor call's me over and asks me if this is the mark I was talking about. I nod my head, but I tell him it was not that big, or that red in colour._

_They cover him with a sheet and proceed to move him off the backboard onto another stretcher. The next thing I know they are moving him out of the room, and I'm right behind them. They try to get me to stay down in the room, but I just look at them and shake my head. I tell them I have no intentions of leaving his side. I look at Daniel and tell him to stay there, and give them any information they may need. _

_They start running down the hall with the stretcher towards x-ray. I reach out and lay my hand on his giving it a squeeze telling him I am right there, and I'm not leaving his side. I swallow deeply, feeling the tears fixing to start, but I shake them off. I have to be strong for him, remain strong to do my job, and protect him. _

_I should have been there with him...maybe he wouldn't be here right now. Fine job I did of protecting him...but I can't do any wallowing now. I am going to do my damndest to protect him as long as he is here._

_They come to a set of doors leading into a room with the x-ray equipment. A nurse tells me I will have to wait outside while they take them, and then they will be taking him to have an MRI ran. She turns to go back into the room and I just stand there still not believing all that has happened tonight._

_I don't know if I should call anyone yet but...I think I'll wait until they get the results back on the tests they are running on him before I start a panic. Either way I feel there is going to be hell coming from any direction I take. Edward would want me to wait until they had something definite before I called anyone. So, that's what I'm going to do._

_As I come to this decision they are coming out of the room with the stretcher heading on further down the hall. They come to another set of doors and again tell me I am going to have to wait outside. The nurse tells me I might as well take a seat as the MRI will take anywhere from forty five minutes to an hour. With a heavy breath I sit down in the chair and wait._

_**~VPOV~**_

_Everything seems to happen all at once...James hitting the floor, unconscious and not breathing. Bella coming out of the regression grabbing her chest hollering about her heart being ripped out of her chest, trying to sit up, more chest pain. Then she notices James on the floor, hollering out about more chest pain, and then she's unconscious. _

_Alex jumps up running to James and I run over to Bella. She seems to be breathing alright, pulse is steady, respirations are within normal limits. So, I grab the blood pressure cuff, and start to check that. After a little bit I come up with a very good reading, but she is still unconscious. I straighten her out making sure her airway is clear, I elevate her feet, and turn towards Alex and James. _

_Alex is doing compressions for CPR, so I lean down and start the breathing. After a couple rounds of this we stop, I reach checking for a pulse finally finding one. He has started to breathe on his own so I grab the cuff going to check his blood pressure. I wrap the cuff around his arm looking down at my husband's beautiful face praying that he will be alright. I start to get the reading, and he is trying to move about so Alex lay's a hand on his shoulder telling him to just lay still for a few minutes. I finally finish and his blood pressure is fine. He seems to be coming around...his eyelids fluttering open._

_ He looks up at me, giving me a slight smile reaching up and with his thumb wipes my tears away. I lean down giving him a light kiss, and ask him how he is feeling. He says he feels fine, and start's to sit up. He see's Bella laying there unconscious, and getting on his knees he leans over checking her out. _

_I assure him that everything seems to be fine as far as we can determine. That all her vitals are normal, she's breathing on her own, but she is not regaining consciousness. He tells Alex to run and get some cold wet rags, and asks me to recheck her vitals. I set out checking her again as Alex comes running back with the rags. We start wiping her down, but not getting any response from her. I tell them her vitals are the same, and I can't find any reason she isn't regaining consciousness. I look at them both asking what they think we should do. They both just shake their heads._

_I pick up the phone and call 911 for an ambulance at the university. I advise them what building and that someone will be waiting outside to lead them to the right room. I turn and look at Alex and James shaking my head. _

_"There's nothing else I could do. We can't risk her life, and I certainly don't want to be responsible for her death. I think it's best to get her to a hospital where they can help her if things' turn for the worse," __I exclaim as I fall into a chair. Alex says he will go outside and wait for the ambulance, as James sits down next to me pulling me into his arms. _

_"Victoria, I have a lot to tell you as soon as we get Bella taken care of. You are not going to believe what...what I felt when she grabbed me, or the things' I saw. I feel as if we are way out of our fields' of expertise. Maybe out of anyone's field of specialty. We may be dealing with something we have no business messing in," James say's as he looks at me with a worried look._

_I look at him questionably, and then the silence is broken by Alex coming in with EMT's pulling a stretcher._

_"James, I think we should only tell them we were putting her under hypnosis, and not the regression therapy. A lot of specialists' think of us as nothing but a bunch of quack's, and I certainly don't want it to have any effect on how they treat Bella. So, when you get a chance, tell Alex that is what we are going to disclose about what was going on, alright?"I say unsurely. James nods, and goes over to Alex._

_I walk over where they are working on Bella, and they ask me what was going on before she lost consciousness. I tell them we were doing a hypnosis session trying to help her regain some memories, but that there was no danger involved. That we had just gotten her under and was starting to retrieve some of those memories when she sat up, and grabbed her chest saying it felt as if her heart was being ripped right out of her chest. That she had tried to sit up, and stated there was more pain. Then she hollered out about more pain, and fell back on the couch unconscious._

_I told them that I had immediately taken her vitals, made sure her airway was clear, elevated her feet, and proceeded to wipe her down with cold rags thinking it might bring her around. When this wasn't apparently working, I turned and called for an ambulance. I told them that I had been monitoring her vitals and there were no apparent drops in any of them. _

_The EMT's have taken her vitals, and stated they were fine, but since she was not regaining consciousness they were going to take her to the hospital._

_As they are loading Bella onto a stretcher I say to Alex to find out if there is anyone on her contact list, and let me know. I look at James and ask him if he is feeling alright to go with me to the hospital, he assures me he is fine. We walk out with them; I stand there watching as they are loading her into the ambulance, while James goes to fetch the car. _

_Within minutes we are on our way to St. Mary's Memorial Hospital there in Knoxville. Upon arrival James let's me out next to the ambulance, and then proceeds to park the car. He comes up to me, and we walk into the Emergency Room informing them we are with the patient they just brought in by ambulance. I ask them if one of us can go back to be with her, but they tell me it will be a bit while the doctors' do there exams, and other things' before they can allow anyone to go back._

_James and I take a seat in what appears to be a very busy emergency waiting room. I keep glimpsing at my watch, then the nurse call's us to the desk telling us we need to fill out some paperwork on her. We take it back over to our seats, and attempt to fill out as much as we know. We don't know who to put down as person to notify in case of emergency so I just put down my name. After filling out as much as we can, I take it back to the nurse and ask her if there is any information about Bella, and when we might be able to go back. Still no information so I walk back over to James. _

_I try to sit there but the waiting is getting to me, so I start pacing back and forth until..._

_there is a blood-curdling scream I would definitely recognize, I start running back to the rooms. I throw open doors, pull back curtains, and finally reach the right one. I push the door open, and there sit's Bella, sitting up on her knees looking around, and tears running down her face. She turns seeing James and me, and holds' out her arms for us. We both walk up to her, and she grabs us both holding on as if we were going to disappear on her._

_Finally, after getting her calmed down enough we can talk to her, we inform her what happened, then she asked where she was. I tell her that I called an ambulance since she wasn't coming too. That we were worried for her well-being. She starts to remove the electrodes, and reaches to remove the IV. After a few seconds she looks at me and asks me to remove it as she can't stand the sight or smell of blood. I quickly find a cotton ball and some tape, and I remove the IV applying the cotton and finally a piece of tape._

_She hops down, and starts looking for something. I ask her what she is looking for, and she says her shoes. That she is alright now, and is ready to leave. We both try to talk her into staying, but she is very determined to leave. She finds her shoes, and her bag, and asks us if we will take her back to the university so she can get her car. James and I just look at each other when she says,_

_"Fine, I'll just get a cab to take me back. I'm out of here." Before we can say one word she is out the door walking towards the exit. James catches up with her, and tells her we will take her back to the school._

_Bella and I wait near the doors while James goes to get the car. I look at her and ask her if she really is alright. She turns and looks at me, and says she is fine, but she needs to hurry and get her car and go home. I look at her inquisitively trying to figure what the hurry is, and why the far-away look she has in her eyes'. I really am worried about her, and ask her if she would like to stop by the lab to have some coffee or something to drink and talk to us...that something seems to be bothering her. She looks at me again, and says she is fine, just very tired and wants' to go home to go to bed. _

_James pulls up with the car, we climb in and are on our way to the university. Upon arriving Bella climbs out and looking at me tells me she will be by tomorrow to discuss the session and watch the video. She climbs into her car and pulls off before either one of us has a chance to say anything to her._

_We stand there watching her pull off, turn and look at each other very puzzled as to what just happened. We turn and head towards the lab to find Alex still straightening things' up. He looks up at us inquisitively, and we tell him what transpired with Bella at the hospital. At this point Alex say's apprehensively, _

"_I think both of you need to come with me, and watch the video. There are some very strange things' on it that I can't explain." _

_With that said James say's he is going to go get us all some coffee and will meet us in the room in a few minutes._

_**~NPOV~**_

_After what seems hours they come out with Edward on the stretcher, and tell me they are moving him back to the room. That now we have to wait on the doctor to read the tests' before he can talk to me._

_Upon reaching the room they go about moving him back on the other bed, covering him with a sheet. I pull a chair up right beside him. I notify Daniel to take up a spot right near the entrance to the rooms, and to post Ron to the doors coming into the hospital. I turn and look at Edward and he seems very peaceful, steady breathing and I just shake my head wondering what happened that we end up here tonight. _

_What in the name of God happened in that car and what about that birthmark on his hip? It was nothing like that last night. Oh, Edward if you would only regain consciousness to tell me something. I'm flying in the dark here, and don't know what to do. I need your input here. I just need to put our friendship aside for right now and do my job._

_I step to the door, and suddenly...there is a blood-curdling scream, and I turn around to find Edward sitting straight up holding his hip, looking around wide-eyed. He finally set's his sight on me, and I am running to his side. I grab him by his shoulders saying, "Edward, calm down. Everything is alright...we got you. Come on, calm down. I'll look and see if I can get the doctor in here...just hold on."_

_But, as I start to pull away from him he grabs my arm almost in a death grip. I turn and look at him, touching his hand trying to reassure him that it's going to be alright, but he won't let go. He has a faraway look in his eyes' and he whispers, "Bella," sounding as if his heart is breaking. _

_He takes a few deep breaths, and seems to be calming down looking at me inquisitively. Finally recognizing me, _

_"Nick, Bella is in trouble. I've got to go to her...right now," as he start's to climb off the bed. _

_I grab him by the shoulder making him stay in the bed. I then tell him about us finding him laying across the console of the car unconscious, and it is in his best interest to stay until he sees the doctor, and get the results of the tests' they have run on him. _

_He looks at me shaking his head..."Nick, I need to go right now. Something terrible is or has happened to her. I've got to go to her," looking at me pleading. _

_"I can't let you do that. My main concern is you right now. Just stay right there and I'll get the doctor to see if he can come in and talk to you, alright?" I say with concern in my voice. _

_Edward just looks at me and nods. I step to the door motioning for Daniel to come on down to the room. I tell him to stay with Edward while I look for the doctor._

_I walk off towards the nurses' station, and ask for the doctor treating him, and she says she has paged him. As I start back to the room the doctor turns the corner with a set of x-rays in his hand. As the two of us enter the room there is a nurse checking his vitals, and he seems to be calmer than he was a few minutes ago. The doctor walks over to Edward introducing himself, _

"_Edward, my name is Dr. Phillip Conner. It seems you have given everyone a scare. If you will lie down I would like to take a look at that mark on your hip." Edward lay's down turning a little on his left side, as Dr. Conner pulls the sheet aside, then the hospital gown. He immediately take's a step back, turning and looking at me as if he is in shock. I walk to the side of the bed, and the big red mark that was there earlier is gone, and there is only the small birthmark on his hip._

_The doctor then walk's over to a bank of panels hanging the x-ray's up and turning on the light's to each one. These are the x-ray's, and pictures' they took in the MRI. He stands there looking them over, and motions me over yet at the same time pointing places on each set showing the hip area, and say's he cannot find anything wrong in any of them. He asks Edward if he has had the mark since birth, which Edward nods his head. He walk's back over to Edward asking him if he is experiencing any pain in the area, which he says no. Then, the doctor asks him if he would mind standing and trying to walk for him. He climbs down off the bed taking a few steps, then flexing his leg drawing it up. Then he tries walking and flexing the hip again telling the doctor there is nothing wrong...that everything feels fine. It's just like the other night at the house. It just kind of went away back to the small birth mark. _

_"Well Edward, your vitals' are fine and the x-rays' didn't turn up anything. You don't seem to be having any problems with it, not exhibiting any sort of pain. So, I don't see any reason to keep you. I am releasing you into this man's care. Now, if you have any more problems' you need to come back here as soon as you can, alright?" Dr. Connor say's sternly, looking at Edward and me. I assure him we will, and thank him for taking care of him for me._

_I send Daniel out to our vehicle to bring in the bag of clothes for Edward to get dressed while the doctor goes about fixing up the discharge papers'. Daniel brings the bag back, and as Edward is getting dressed the nurse comes in with the papers' discharging him. I grab the bag, and the other bag with his personal belongings', and other set of clothes they removed from him. With a sigh of relief we head out to the parking lot. I tell Ron to drive the car back to the house, and I get Edward into our vehicle. Daniel and I climb in and head for the house._

_**~EPOV~**_

_I need to hurry and get to the house so I can call Emmett. He's the only person who is in the vicinity of Bella that can check on her. I feel...I felt as if something horrible has happened to her. I __**have**__ to know if she is alright. So, as we enter the house I take the bag with my personal effects taking out my cell phone, and retrieve Emmett's phone number. _

_"Emmett here. What you need Edward?" he say's sounding anxious. _

_With a heavy sigh I recall the events of the previous night, and how I had spent the day. I tell him about my ending up in the hospital, and awakening with the feeling of something happening to Bella. I ask him if there is any way he can check on her, not causing any alarm. _

_"Edward, I am with Rose right now. I tell you what...I'm going to see if there is some way I can get Rose to give her a call, maybe inviting her out to dinner with us, as we were just fixing to go out ourselves," he states assuredly. "If everything is alright I will give you a call back and let you know how things' are."_

_"That sounds good, Emmett. I'm just very worried about her. Something just doesn't feel right concerning her. I just want to make sure she is not in any danger, or something has happened to her, so, please call me back as soon as you can. I'll be sitting here waiting," I say anxiously._

_"Alright Edward, just give me about an hour, and I'll call you right back. Are you sure you're ok?" Emmett asks with concern._

_"I'm fine, Emmett. I'll feel a lot better once you can assure me she is ok," Edward say's worriedly. With a little more encouragement from Emmett, I end the call._

_I walk into the kitchen where everyone else is sitting. Elle is cooking dinner, and I look at them shaking my head, and looking in Elle's direction. They nod there heads', and Nick motions for me to walk out to the patio. _

_"Edward, I know you gave Emmett a call. Is he going to go check on Bella?" Nick asks questionably. _

_"He said that he was going to get Rose, his girlfriend, and one of Bella's best friend's to call her and invite her out to dinner with them. Once he determines what is going __on with her, he said he would give me a call back," saying despondently. _

_"Everything is going to be alright, Edward. Just think positive. I'm sure he is going to call you back and tell you everything is alright with her," Nick say's patting me on the shoulder._

_I just stand there looking off into the distance shaking my head. _

_**~EMPOV~**_

_After Edward's call I walk into the bedroom where Rose is getting dressed for our night out._

_"Rose baby, I was just thinking since I don't really know Bella that well that maybe you could give her a call, and invite her out to dinner with us. I'd really like to get to know her better since she is one of your best friend's, and she is going to be in LA with us. How about it?" I say enthusiastically. _

_She looks at me inquisitively, and then says she will give her a call. _

_I sit on the edge of the bed watching my baby getting dressed. Damn, she is so beautiful. I feel so much for her, I honestly don't know what I'd do if something were to happen...either to her, or between us. I continue to watch her getting dressed as she start's to put on her make-up; as if she needs it. She's beautiful without all that. I start thinking about my true feelings for her, and realize I have never thought of being with anyone else but Rose. That I've just always assumed we would naturally be together forever...that I have pictured her as the mother to our children._

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's just with this engagement of Alice's that I've honestly started to think about what I really want with Rose, and...I walk up behind her, gathering her in my arms. I look at her face in the mirror and say, "Baby, you know I love you, right?" I ask dubiously._

_"Of course I do. Why do you even feel you have to ask? You know I love you, too. So, what's bringing all this on?" she asks confused. She turns to face me, and we kind of stand there looking at each other for a few seconds when I say, _

_"Rose, will you marry me?" _

_She steps back looking at me kind of shocked, tears forming in her eyes', then suddenly, _

_"Aahh Emmett, my honey bear, I wondered how long it was going to take you to finally ask me. I figured I'd have to end up asking you. Yes, yes, I'll marry you," She says as she throws her arms around my neck, and we start to kiss. _

_I pull her close to me as we continue to kiss, turning more passionate, more demanding, when she finally pulls away from me, turning to look in the mirror with tears running down her face, "Now, look what you've done. I'm going to have a time fixing this mess so we can go out," smiling at me the whole time._

_I smack her on the ass, and tell her to hurry up, or we won't be going anywhere for dinner...we'll be calling and ordering pizza._

_I sit down in the living room wearing I know what's got to be a shit-eating grin thinking...she said yes...I'm actually going to get married to my baby, my Rose. Rose comes out wearing a smile, looking so beautiful and a sparkle in her eyes'. I can't imagine her more beautiful than the day we get married, and I hop up walking over to her, gathering her in my arms and give her a quick kiss. _

_We start to leave when I remember Edward's call, and wanting me to check on Bella. I tell Rose we forgot we were going to call Bella and ask her to go with us. She stop's pulling out her cell phone, pulling up Bella's phone number, and..."Bella, sweetie this is Rose...answer the phone. Listen, Emmett and I are going out for dinner and want you to come with us. We're just now leaving, and going to come by your place. Give me a call as soon as you get this message if we haven't got there yet. Love you," she say's turning to look at me._

_"I'm going to try her on her house phone...she may not be near her cell phone." So, she punches in the number, it starts to ring, and still no answer. _

_Rose looks at me again saying, "That's not like her. She's always at home if not at the school, and it's too late for her to be there. Emmett, let's get going. I've got to check on her...something is just not right for her not to answer my calls'," Rose states worriedly._

_We start out the door, locking up and heading down to the parking lot. Rose is not the only one worried now. Hopefully there is nothing to Edward's feelings', and she's alright. I get Rose situated in the car, walk around and climb in, start the car, and head towards Bella's apartment. All kinds of things' are running through my mind as I'm driving, and I catch myself hitting the gas. Something tells me we need to get there quickly...damn, don't tell me I'm starting to pick up on what Edward is feeling._

_As we pull up to her apartment Rose says something about that being her car, but there are no lights' on in her apartment. I hop out of the car going around getting Rose, and she is already running up the sidewalk towards the building. I run up to her, and tell her to stay behind me just in case there is anything going on. She looks at me with a worried look, but I put my arm out and we walk slowly up to the door. I knock on the door calling out for Bella at the same time. No answer, so I reach down for the doorknob, it turning easily in my hand. I motion for Rose to stay behind me as I push the door open, reaching inside for a light switch, turning on the lights' finding Bella sitting on the couch just sitting there kind of staring off...into what! _

_Rose runs up to her looking her over as I go to check out the rest of the apartment. As I walk back into the living room Rose is talking to her with no response. Rose reaches down showing me the hospital bracelet. She tells me to go and get a cold wet rag so she can wipe her face, and maybe kind of shock her out of it. I come back giving the rag to Rose as she start's to wipe Bella's face, talking to her the whole time. Bella finally moves to raise her arm, and appears to be reaching out for something, and just barely above a whisper saying,_

_"Edward...__**.**__"_

_**~SIT~**_

**Ok, with that I am now looking for my passport, hurriedly packing a bag & heading out the door...**

**Now, did you honestly think I was not going to leave you with a 'cliffy'...come on now...still holding On to my 'Queen of the Cliffy' crown...**

**A lot of things' are starting to happen for the couple...some of them not good...but, they are leading them on a journey...**

**To what, you ask...just have to check back next Saturday...going to keep the excitement at an all time high...**

**I have also entered the 'NaNoWriMo Contest' for November...I can't believe I am getting so brave to venture out beyond this story...Oowww, kind of scary...it really is...**

**Now, don't forget to check the group page as I am still posting pictures to go with the chapters.**

**Again...I ask you all don't give up hope...just...'BELIEVE'...**

**Leave me a review & let me know what you think...MWAH !**


	15. Chapter 15

**I return again with yet another chapter...this one is going to be a whopper**

**and uncovers one of a few lifetimes...in great detail...**

**I want to thank my beta, Arc Morpheus...sweetie, you have done another **

**marvelous job...MWAH !**

**No copyright infringement intended...all SM.**

**So, what do you say we get on with... **

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**SURVEILLANCE, ENGAGEMENT,**__**INVESTIGATION OF THERAPY SESSION**_

_** If you love me only in my dreams**_

_** let me sleep forever.**_

_** ~Unknown~**_

_**~EMPOV~**_

_Rose and I just look at each other, then Bella just drops her arm, and starts crying. Rose grabs her pulling her close telling her everything is going to be alright. I walk into the kitchen grabbing bottled water taking it back to Rose. Bella is still crying, and Rose is just holding her letting her cry as she won't say a word. I look at Rose, and tell her I'm going to step outside for a minute. I pull my cell phone out knowing this is probably one call I don't want to make. But, I pull up Edward's phone number, hovering over the send button, finally pushing it. It doesn't take but one ring then,_

_"Emmett, talk to me. Tell me she's alright," Edward pleads._

_"Edward, calm down and listen to me, ok?" I say exasperated. "Rose and I got at Bella's apartment about 10 minutes ago. I don't know what's going on with her, but when we pulled up her car was parked out front, and no lights on inside." _

_"What do you mean you don't know? Is she there...is she hurt?" Edward say's abruptly._

_"Man, I can't talk to you until you calm down," Emmett states aggravated. "Alright, alright. I'm listening," Edward concedes. _

_"Now, as I was saying we got here, there were no lights on in the apartment, so we approached the door, I knocked, and called out for her. No answer; so, then I try opening the door, and it just swung open. I turned on the light, and there she sat on her couch. She looked to be staring off...looking at something. Rose went to her and I checked out the rest of the apartment. Everything was fine, except her. Rose was talking to her trying to get a response out of her. She pointed out a hospital bracelet on her wrist, kept talking to her, then suddenly she raises her arm as if she were reaching out to grasp something, still gazing off into the distance, and then she say's 'Edward'. Then she dropped her arm and started crying almost hysterically. Rose grabbed her into her arms and just let her cry it out. That's when I decided to step out and give you a call."_

_"She...she said my name?" Edward asks with a stutter. "Emmett, the day she came to the site when we were filming...when we saw each other it was as if I had found the missing piece to myself. I know she felt something, too," he say's calmly. _

_Edward becomes very quiet, so I ask him about the dreams he had been having. "Yes, I've been having them for the past seven years, and they have only been getting stronger with every passing year. Why do you ask," Edward say's inquisitively._

_"Edward, from what little I've gotten from Rose, Bella has also been having some dreams for about the past seven years, too. I'm thinking here right off the top of my head, but..." I hesitate. _

_"What Emmett, what are you thinking? Wait a minute...are you thinking there's a possibility that we are somehow linked together by these dreams," Edward say's inquisitively. _

_"Hey man, stranger things' have happened. I don't know about you, but there are a lot of things' out there I'm not sure about. Anything's' possible...you just got to 'Believe'," I say assuredly._

_"Emmett, I need you to come here," Rose say's inquisitively. _

_"Sure babe, I'll be right there," I say. _

_"Listen Edward, it gives you something to think about, and I'm going to go see what else I can find out. In the meantime, get us ready to get our asses out there to LA, as quickly as possible. I'll give you a call back as soon as possible, alright. Just know right now she is in good hands. I promise to take care of her with my life, if necessary," I say confidently. _

_"I know you will, Emmett. Go on now, and make sure she's ok, and call as soon as possible alright? I'll get things' going from this end to get the move happening as quickly as I can," Edward say's quietly. After a few more reassurances from my end, I hang up and walk into the apartment. _

_Rose and Bella are sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. She appears a little more coherent. So, I go grab me a cup of coffee, and sit down with them. Rose is questioning her about the hospital bracelet, and she brushes off the question with a story about having taken a spill at the school, and they insisted she go to the hospital to be checked out. She proceeds to tell us she had come home then and must have fallen asleep on the couch. I look at Rose and just shake my head at her to not push it. _

_"Sweetie, Emmett and I were on our way out to dinner. I tell you what, how about I take you back to my place to spend the night with me. We'll just make a girls' night of it. Emmett won't mind, would you sweetie," Rose asks inquisitively. _

_"No, we can always go out another time. Bella, I think it's a really good idea. You've not had much of a chance lately to spend time with Rose. I can go home, and give you all a break to really talk about us guys'." I say laughing and giving Rose a wink. _

_Rose and Bella look at me, and start laughing. Bella nods, and ask me if I really don't mind. That she doesn't feel like being alone right now. I assure her it's totally fine, and she walks into her bedroom to pack an over-night bag. I look at Rose, and tell her to just be there for Bella right now, and see what she can find out about what really happened to her. I tell her that then we need to have a talk about her. She looks at me worriedly but I assure her that everything is going to be alright. I walk around the table pulling her up into my arms, lightly kissing her and try to reassure her it will be alright._

_Bella then walks into the room, and says she is ready to go. So, I take her bag, take her keys', and lock up her apartment as her and Rose walk out to the car._

_Upon arriving back at Rose's, I look at them and ask if they would like pizza, or something else. That I am going to order them something for dinner, and then I'm leaving them with it. They opt for pizza, so I call and order enough for them, and for me to take one home. I know Bella needs this time with Rose, I need to call Edward back...see if he can gain access to some medical records. But first, I need to get hold of that hospital bracelet as there are quite a few hospitals' here in Knoxville. _

_By the time I get off the phone ordering pizza, I walk back into the living room and find Rose and Bella on the couch. They had both changed their clothes, had blankets thrown over their laps, and were just talking and laughing away. I noticed Bella still had the bracelet on so I walked over and offered to remove it for her. She held out her arm, and I took a pair of scissors and cut it off. I stuck it in my jacket pocket, and went to put the scissors back. She thanked me, and turned back around, and they commenced to talk. I went over and sat in a chair near Rose. _

_I sat there watching them banter back and forth until there was a knock at the door. They both looked up, and I told them it was just the pizza I had ordered. I went to the door, paid for the pizzas', and went into the kitchen. I started pulling dishes, hollered for the girls, asking them what they wanted to drink. I got them all settled in, and turned to Rose telling her I was going to head home, and to call me before she went to bed. We walked to the door; I gave her a big kiss, pulling her to me. I whispered for her to take care of Bella, and to see what she could find out about what she has been up too. Then I told her we would talk as soon as possible, and I would try to fill her in on a few things'. With one more kiss I left heading home._

_Once I got home, I changed into something more comfortable, not forgetting to get the bracelet out of my jacket pocket. I then went into the kitchen, pulled out a beer, and sat down at the kitchen counter. I looked at the bracelet while I was eating and noticed it was from St. Mary's Memorial Hospital. I figured I'd give them a call and see what kind of information they would give me. _

_Looking up the number I called, and asked for the emergency room. They connected me, and I told them I was asking about a friend of mine that was supposed to be there. I gave them Bella's name, and after a couple minutes the nurse came back on and told me she had walked out AMA. That the doctor never got to even see her, and they had only gotten to check her vitals and had managed to start an IV. She did mention one more thing...that Bella had come in by ambulance and when she arrived she was unconscious. She then told me that was all the information she could give me, and I told her thank you, and that I was going to go over and check on her._

_I then turned right around and called Edward. I put him on speaker so I could eat as we talked. I told him that she was spending the night with Rose as she really looked as if she didn't need to be left alone. I told him I had ordered them something to eat, and when it arrived I left to come home._

_"There's just one thing, Edward. I managed to get the hospital bracelet off of her with her cooperation. It was a piece of cake. I've already called asking about her and the nurse told me she had arrived by ambulance unconscious. That they had managed to get her into a room taking her vitals', and starting an IV. The thing was that Bella had walked out AMA...never saw a doctor or nothing. I'm giving you the name of the hospital __to see if your security company can access their medical records, and find out more information from them," I say casually._

_"Emmett, I don't know how to thank you. I just knew that you and I were going to become very close friends. You have no idea how much of a help you have been to me at putting my mind at rest tonight," Edward say's with a big sigh._

_'Hey man, I got one more thing up my sleeve. I got a friend that I work with that looks young enough he could pass for a college student. I thought about his walking around campus, dressed like them with some books, and kind of follow Bella around...see what she was up too. I don't know if your crap about this feeling things' is rubbing off on me or not, but there is just something I feel is not right. Something is going on at that school, and I intend to see if I can find out," I state confidently._

_Edward say's excitedly, "Emmett that is a wonderful idea. I'm like you that I feel something is going on there, too. I just want you to take care of my Bella. Keep in touch if anything happens of interest. Meanwhile, I'm going to get on checking out those hospital records. Now, I know it's late there, so get you some sleep, and give me a call if you got anything, ok?" "Got you covered," I state assuredly._

_**~EPOV~**_

_After that call from Emmett I begin to feel a little better. Now, I've got a few more things' to add to whatever is going on between us. Also, with the information off the hospital bracelet I need to get Nick to check this out. What in the name of God happened to her that she ended up there?_

_What happened to me that I end up in the hospital? Whoa...wait just a minute...is there a possibility that we could have our experiences at the same time, and possibly ended up at hospitals' because of ...whatever in the hell is going on between us !_

_"Nick, I got some info about Bella, I need you to check out. It's the name of a hospital she was taken to tonight. I need to see if you can get into their medical records bank, and see if you can get hold of her records," sounding demanding. _

_"Wait a minute Edward. Are you telling me she ended up in a hospital tonight, too?" Nick ask questionably._

_"Yes, that is what Emmett just told me. Why? "I say puzzled. _

"_I'm just wondering here off the top of my head, but I'm curious if she was in the hospital the same time as you were, "Nick ask inquisitively._

_"Nick, I thought of that. It only would bring me closer to figuring out what all this is going on between us. That makes it even more important that you get to those hospital records as quickly as possible." I say eagerly. _

_"I'm on it right now," Nick say's as he runs off to his computer._

_Something is going on...and I feel Bella knows more about what it is than she is letting anyone know. I have got to hurry and get them moved out here so she will be closer to me. Maybe we could even meet...maybe combine our efforts and figure what it is that is happening to us._

_I am so tired from all this I think I'm just going to go on to bed...call it a night. I can't imagine Nick finding out anything until tomorrow anyway. So, I walk in and tell Nick, Daniel, and Ron good night and head up stairs. _

_I walk over, and look for some lounging pants throwing them on the bed. I turn on the shower, and turn around to brush my teeth. I shed my clothes throwing them in the hamper, and step into the shower. Thrusting my head under the water, feeling it run down my back; it feels so wonderful. All the stress of today just feels as if it is being washed away, and I begin to feel my muscles relaxing. I adjust the temperature making it just a little bit warmer, and just can't seem to want to move from under the flow, but as I stifle a yawn I know I need to hurry so I can get to bed. So, grabbing the shampoo I wash my hair, then a big sponge with body wash gliding it over my body, and I feel the stirrings of arousal as my thoughts go to Bella. I picture her waiting eagerly for me in my bed...and I stop. _

_I truly want her here, to feel her beneath me...not in some shower in my mind. So, I rinse off, cutting the water off, step out grabbing a big fluffy towel, and go about drying myself off. My thoughts wander to her and what she is doing right now. I know she is safe, and that was the most important thing to achieve. I finish running the towel through my hair, throwing the towel in the hamper, picking up my pants, and putting them on. I walk into the bedroom, pulling the covers down, crawl in pulling the covers up, my head sinking into my pillow, and I am fast asleep with Bella as my last thought._

_Sometime during the night I see someone in the distance, there's a light fog surrounding me, but I continue to walk towards them. Suddenly there she is standing there not looking at me, but it's as if she is standing there waiting for me to come to her. I reach out, and she is so close within my grasp, standing there with her hair flowing down her back with a touch of curls near the ends, long eyelashes, and just a slight smile on her lips. I take another step reaching for her, feeling my fingers brushing lightly across her blouse, and she fades away before my eyes'. _

_I stand there a moment more with my hand held out wishing her back to me, then suddenly I am wide awake recalling every moment of the dream as tears run down my face flowing onto my pillow, and a very silent gasp escapes my lips as I turn into my pillow, and I fall back asleep._

_**~BPOV~**_

_After a couple hours sitting talking to Rose, and us pigging out on pizza, I try to hold a yawn in when Rose tells me she thinks' I need to go to bed, and try to get some sleep. She shows me to the guest bedroom, and I rummage through my bag for my toothbrush, finding it and heading for the bathroom. I brush my teeth, then decide I better use the bathroom after all the water I have drank. I turn around to wash my hands, drying them off, and head back to bed. I make a side trip to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, and walk into the bedroom setting the water on the nightstand. I pull the covers down, crawling in grabbing the pillow, and barely remember anything past seeing Edward's face, and then I fall into a deep sleep._

_Sometimes during the night I see myself standing in a light fog with a slight smile on my face, as I feel someone approaching me. I know its Edward, but it's as if the fog is holding him back, and he is slowly approaching me. Suddenly I feel the light brush of his fingers across my blouse, and just as I am about to turn towards him I feel myself fading away. I wake up with a start, turning on my other side, grabbing the other pillow pulling it close to me as tears fall down my face onto my pillow, and I gently call out his name as I feel myself fall back asleep._

_I awaken the next morning recalling the dream in detail, so I reach in my bag pulling my journal out, and write down the details of it. I put it back into my bag, and go about pulling me some clothes out. I get dressed gathering my stuff up, putting everything back in my bag, carrying it out to the living room, and sitting it down on the couch. I open the door to Rose's bedroom, and notice she is still sleeping peacefully, so I decide _

_to call a cab and head home. I write her a quick note after calling a cab, grab my bag, and head downstairs going out the door just as it pulls up._

_Once I got home I walked into my bedroom sitting my bag on the bed. I then walked into the kitchen, and went about making a pot of coffee. I wanted to relax after all the events yesterday, and I love Rose and Emmett for being so concerned, but I honestly just need to be alone. I want to think about all the events of yesterday, take me a shower, and then head over to the lab. I __**want**__ to see this video, and what happened that I ended up in the hospital._

_While my coffee is making I go in and unpack my bag putting things' away. Then, I start pulling me some fresh clothes out planning on a shower when I get through with my coffee. It's ready and waiting on me when I walk back into the kitchen. I go prowling around in my fridge looking for the makings of a quick breakfast. I pull out the eggs', and some bacon, along with an English muffin. I start frying the bacon when the phone rings'. I should have known my note would not satisfy Rose, so I pick up the phone putting it on speaker, and go about finishing my breakfast._

_"Hey Rose. Sorry I just left, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you, so I got a cab home. There is no reason to worry about me...last night done me a world of good. I truly enjoyed our girls' night, and I want you to thank Emmett for me," I said hastily. _

_"Now, wait just a minute missy. Don't think you can just throw a bunch of words at me, and expect me to be satisfied. Are you truly feeling alright? I don't want to hear what you think I want to hear...I want the truth," Rose say's sternly. _

_I know that tone of voice all too well, but I got one better, so I say, "Rose, sweetie, I really am alright. I feel tons better than when you came over last night...really. I'm even fixing me some breakfast, going to take a shower, and do some house work, laundry, then possibly some studying. Nothing drastic...just going to enjoy a leisurely day."_

_With a slight pause, which I know she was thinking about what I said, and how I sounded she finally said, "Alright, if you're sure, but just know I'm here if you just want company. Emmett is not coming over until later today. Now, promise you will give me a call, understood?" _

_"Yes mother," answering sarcastically. Then we were both laughing. I told her to go enjoy her morning, and I'd give her a call later if I got through with everything, and see if she was 'busy'! I told her I loved her, and thanked her for being there for me last night, and after getting off the phone I sat down and enjoyed my breakfast. Peace and quiet...thank God._

_I just wonder how the rest of my day is going to go once I reach the lab..._

_**~EMPOV~**_

_Once I wake up, and get me some coffee I start making a list of things' I have to get done for the day. Right off the bat I need to get in touch with Marcus Cochran, and get him under surveillance of Bella. I give him a call; tell him her address, and the university where she goes. I ask him to do a little research on the different buildings, and decide on setting himself up to appear as a student so he can keep close tabs on her. That I need to know as much as possible about all her movements, and to keep in touch with me every day so I can notify my employer as to what is going on._

_My next call is to Edward to reassure him that I just got in touch with my guy who is going to be keeping Bella under close watch, and that we are setting him up as a student at the university. He tells me he is getting things' set up for the move to LA, and should be hearing back from them sometimes today. I inform him that I will be in touch with him as to her activities pretty much every day, which he is very happy about. He above all wants' to make sure she is never in any danger, and to be taken care of at all expense. Edward tells me to let him know about the expenses incurred to the surveillance we will be doing on Bella...that he will take care of it all. I try to tell him it is not necessary as Marcus is doing it as a favour to me, but he won't listen and wants' to pay him for his time involved. I give up arguing with him at this point, as he sounds very determined._

_My next call is to Rose asking her what she has planned this afternoon, and possibly the evening as we have a lot to discuss. She tells me that she is making a quick run to her garage to handle some paperwork, and going to the bank...that after that she will be free for the rest of the day. I tell her I will see her around lunch, and we tell each other our love you..._

_After talking to Rose I realize one of the most important things' I need to do this morning is to go to a jeweller's and pick her a ring out. So, with pretty much everything taken care of for right now, I go grab a shower, and head out the door to Volturi's Jeweller's. My baby has got to have something beautiful for her engagement ring, and they are one of the most highly recommended places to go in Knoxville. I'm hoping to surprise her at lunch today. _

_After picking out Rose's ring, I give her a call asking her if she can meet me for lunch, and if the New Moon sounds alright to her. She says she will meet me there in about thirty minutes. It's only going to take me about twenty so I can get there, and kind of arrange a little something as a surprise for her. Upon arriving, I get the manager to fix us up with a table out in the garden section near the fountain area away from a lot of people. I inform him of what all the special arrangements are for, and he tells me he is right on it. Within minutes he has set the table with flowers from the garden, a very nice bottle of wine, and I am sitting waiting on my Baby. _

_Damn, a hell of a time for my nerves to kick in, which is really funny as I have done popped the question, and she did say yes. But, I want this to be kind of special, and I am just eager to get this ring on her finger for everyone to see that she belongs' to me. _

_The next thing I know I am looking up at the most beautiful sight walking towards me...my Rose. I stand up taking her hand, pulling her to me and give her a kiss that could end us up in jail if anyone were paying attention. After a minute or two I take her hand, and guide her to her seat. She appears a little flushed, smiling big at me, and taking in the surroundings. "Emmett, what are you up too? Everything is so beautiful, flowers on the table, and you've ordered us a bottle of wine. So, are we planning on anything other than going to my place when we leave here, and spending the rest of the day in bed, cause you should know right up front...that sounds wonderful to me," she says with a slight smirk on her face. _

_She pull's me over giving me a tender kiss, then sits back just looking at me. I look at this beautiful woman before me, and wonder how I got so lucky to have her in my life...so this is the minute I decide to do it..._

_I rise from my seat walking around the table towards her, getting down on my knee, bringing the ring box out of my pocket. I watch her face as I say, "Rose, I know I've done ask you to marry me, but it wasn't right. I should have had a ring to put on your finger. So, now to fix that properly. Rose, will you do me the honour of marrying me, and spend the rest of your life with me," as I reach down and open the box holding it up to her. All I can see are tears flowing down her face, and the most biggest beautiful smile on her face when she finally say's,_

_"Yes, you big dummy."_

_I take the ring out of the box, taking her left hand in mine, and slip the ring on. She sits there a moment looking at the ring, then grab's the front of my shirt pulling me to her, and we kiss as if there is no one around us...no one else in the world but the two of us. _

_Finally pulling apart I go to take my seat watching her as she just sits there looking at her ring. Suddenly the manager appears..._

"_I understand congratulations are in order. It is so wonderful that you pick my humble place to share this honour with us, "He says with a big smile. _

_With the swipe of his arm there appear two waiters bringing us our lunch. "I have prepared you chicken marsela with mushrooms, and asparagus, and then I have them working on you a special dessert. Now, if there is anything else I can get you do not hesitate to ask. Enjoy." With that he disappears, and we both look down at the wonderful meal sitting before us. _

_We sit fairly quiet enjoying our lunch, and I look over catching her looking at her ring. It is nowhere as beautiful as she is, and it is only a small symbol of how much I truly love this woman. _

_After dessert, which I must say was damn wonderful; I look at Rose, and ask her if she is ready to leave. That I want to take her home, and us sit and talk about our future and a few other things'. As I go to pay for our meal I am waved away, and told it was his pleasure._

_We walk out to my car, and head for Rose's apartment. Once we arrive I ask Rose if she will put us on some coffee, and then let us sit down as I have a lot of questions, and a lot to tell her. _

_**~BPOV~**_

_After washing my breakfast dishes I grab another cup of coffee, and walk into my bathroom. I turn my shower on, take my clothes off, and turn around to brush my teeth. The bathroom is filled with steam from a very inviting shower, and as I step in all I can do is just walk up submerging my whole body under the water. It's a little too warm, but after a few moments my body start's to adjust. I let the water run over me, and I can feel all the events of yesterday being washed away. I start washing my hair, rinsing it and then applying conditioner which I'm going to leave in while I take care of the rest of myself. I pick up my sponge, applying my freesia body wash, and start to bath myself. I reach my breasts, and suddenly they feel so sensitive that I rub the sponge over one, and touch the other with my hand. My mind wanders off to Edward, and I can feel him around me, behind me, in front of me...everywhere. I can feel him reaching out and touch my breasts lightly, then moving around behind me. The feel of his hands touching me...one hand caressing my breasts, and the other one running along my body working his way down over my stomach, further down until I feel him running his fingers lightly between my legs._

_Suddenly, a large cloud of steam envelopes me, and I am shaken out of my fantasy. I stand there leaning against the shower walls, trembling from how vivid my fantasy was, and the thoughts that it just wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to really be there with me, to really be touching me making me feel...alive. I shake my head, and finish my shower. I step out grabbing a towel for my hair, and another to dry off with. I wrap the towel around me, and stand there looking in the mirror. _

_I lean forward taking a long hard look at myself, and I can see the look of determination wash across my face. I am going to go to that lab today, and we are going to sit down and they are going to either bend to my decisions, or I am going to go find someone else to help me...the way I want to handle it. _

_I take the towel off my hair; pick up my comb and start to dry my hair, making it as straight as I can. Finally I brush it up high on the back of my head and put it up into a ponytail. I then apply my lotion, rubbing it in, and turn to go into my bedroom to get dressed. I throw my towel down, and reach for my clothes going about getting dressed as if I'm in a daze. I feel as if I am gathering my strength and determination as if I were going off into battle...which is probably what this is going to turn into._

_I pick up my coffee cup walking into the kitchen. I sit my bag on the counter while I walk around gathering everything I'm going to need for the day. I pick up my journal putting it into my bag, as I pick up my keys and head out the door. I climb into my car, and I'm off towards the school, and the lab._

_As I pull up to the lot out front of the lab I sit there a minute gathering my determination of what I am sure is not going to be a welcoming committee. As I lean in to grab my bag, lock my car and turn to head towards the lab I almost fall right into a young guy...that appears to be lost? _

_"I'm sorry...uh, are you alright?" he asks worriedly._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I'm afraid I was in a bit of a hurry, and just wasn't watching where I was going. So, my name's Bella, and you appear to be lost possibly?"_

_"Yes, I'm Marcus. I was kind of looking for the psychology building, but this map of the campus has kind of thrown me. This wouldn't happen to be it, would it?" he asks questionably_

_"No, afraid not. This is part of the anthropology department...amongst other things'. I believe you're looking for that building over there," I said pointing a couple of buildings over._

_He seems like a nice enough young man but...he's not Edward. So, after a few seconds he turns and thanks me, and mentions if we were to run into each other again we might grab a cup of coffee together. I nod, and turn towards the lab, as he heads off towards his building. I notice him turn around, and smiling at me with a wave of his hand. 'Cute.'_

_I walk through the doors to the lab, and come to a complete standstill. All three of them look as if none of them has left the building...all night. Ok, why is it I get a feeling something big is fixing to be dumped on me. So, I walk slowly but confidently towards the table they are all currently occupying. I lay my bag down on the table, and ask_

_"Is anyone up for coffee, as the three of you look as if you all need a 'heavy' dose of caffeine," I ask questionably. _

_There are no replies, so I walk off towards the break room and proceed to put on a pot of coffee. I stand there with my back to the door, and wonder just exactly what it is I am fixing to face. The expressions on each one of their faces tells me something is just not right. But, what could have happened to have such an effect on them, and give me the feeling that I am fixing to face something that I couldn't possibly even imagine._

_I go about fixing everyone a cup of coffee, and walk back into the lab. None of them appear to have moved an inch. So, I sit a cup in front of each one of them, and then take a seat across from all three of them. The silence is overbearing, and I feel I am going to have to do something drastic to get a reaction out of them. But, I'm going to sit here long enough to drink my coffee and see if they attempt to say anything. If not, then comes plan B...I will walk over and start to pick up all my journals, every piece of paper they have even taken notes on, and finally the videotapes. Let's just see what kind of response I get out of them then. I am just so tired of all the crap...feeling as if I am being kept in the dark about a lot of things'._

_I sit there watching them, and continue to drink my coffee. They have at least managed to move to convince me they are not all in a coma, or possibly zombies. Ahh, come on Bella, that's only make believe. Now, let's take this a step further and see if I can get any one of them to start talking to me._

_"Do any of you plan on saying anything to me today? I __**do**__ have quite a few questions about the events of yesterday," I say questionably. Nothing but silence remains from the three of them._

_"Ok, someone needs to speak up right now, or I'm fixing to implement Plan B, which entails me gathering every journal, piece of paper, and the video tapes of the sessions. Then, I'm going on a little search of my own and find someone that is not going to keep me in the dark as to what is going on. __**Nothing **__could be bad enough for you all too just ignore me as if I'm not even here. After all, I am the one you are experimenting with...with my consent of course. But come on here, one of you tell me what happened yesterday that I end up in a hospital," I exclaim angrily._

_James looks at Victoria, then Alex, and finally me. He gets up, comes around the table taking a seat next to me. I turn to him, and he starts to explain some of the things' that happened. _

_"First off Bella, the three of us are kind of in a state of shock and not really sure how to go about explaining things' to you. Honestly, I think the best thing we can do is to just go into the other room, and watch the video...and yes, there are going to be points where we are going to want to stop it, and try to explain some of the things' going on, and you're going to have questions...I can guarantee that.," James say's with a shaky voice._

_I look at him kind of puzzled, and a little bit scared but, "Let's go then." I get up and head for the other room, and slowly but surely the rest of them follow me. We all take our usual spots, then Alex walks up to start the video, but he ask me first if I would like for one of them to sit with me. I assure him I am fine, so he begins the video. _

_It starts out with my laying on the couch going through the usual thing of relaxing, and Victoria talking me through different points of my life. Finally there is a drastic change in things' on the video, and there are flashes of something...of me? Then, it goes back to normal, then more flashes, and then...there is Edward? More of the video play's, and yet there are more glimpses into...what in the name of God is going on?_

_They are all watching me when there is another flash of events being played out...Edward, bloody laying on the ground...another of me laying on the couch... then another of Edward lying there in what appears to be the clothing of a roman gladiator...another back to my grabbing James' arms'...then he appears to be Edward and I am holding his body close to me. I'm wearing what appears to be a long flowing gown...no, not a gown, but material elegantly draped over me tied with braided cloth wrapped around my waist, my hair done up into a beautiful cascade of curls, then once again back to my holding James, and he appears to have become lifeless in my arms. Then once again more flashes, and I see me leaning over Edward's body, and I appear to be removing something from around his neck putting it around mine...a flash back as I am laying James down to the floor...and once again back to me in the gown holding something in my hand that appears to be a gold band. I kiss it, and then lean forward kissing Edward, and whispering 'I will always be with you, and I am Forever Yours'. _

_There is a slight flash of a young boy standing next to me, and then I scream..."Anthony," as if my heart is breaking grabbing my chest...and once again back to my being on the couch trying to sit up screaming, grabbing my chest. The picture changes back to me again kneeling beside Edward covered in blood...screaming out, still clutching my chest, and then I am falling to the ground. Once again it is back to my being on the couch screaming loudly, grabbing at my chest, then falling back on the couch, and I appear to be unconscious. I can see James crumpled on the floor, and he doesn't appear to be breathing._

_Suddenly it shows Alex running over to James feeling for a pulse, then starting CPR, as Victoria is running over to me also checking for a pulse, straightening me out, checking to see if I am breathing, then taking my blood pressure, and finally propping my feet up on a cushion. I appear to be unconscious, not moving. Victoria turns to James doing the breathing as Alex is doing chest compressions, finally stopping Victoria checking for a pulse, finding one, then James stirring around as she is taking his vitals, Alex laying a hand on his shoulder, and James finally smiling at Victoria as she lean's down to give him a light kiss. He then sit's up seeing me laying on the couch, not moving, asking Victoria if I am alright, as she goes about checking me again, and James asking her why I am not waking up. She just looks at him shaking her head, then the video cuts off._

_Alex turns the video off, and all three of them turn to look at me. I sit there kind of looking at them very puzzled finally saying, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

_I'm visibly shaken so Victoria comes over slipping her arm around my shoulder. In a voice just barely above a whisper she says, "Bella, that was your first lifetime."_

_I'm sitting there trying to absorb what she said, ringing my hands in my lap, twisting the ring on my finger. It is tingling...burning my skin. Victoria looks down at my hand looking at the 'ring'. "Bella, that's the 'ring' in the video, isn't it? It has burned your skin." She goes to take my hand, and reaches out to touch the 'ring', and suddenly jumps back. James runs to her side and ask, _

_"Victoria, what happened? " _

_"It was kind of like a shock, a tiny jolt of electricity running up my arm. Look at her finger...the skin is burnt," she says in a shaken voice. _

_James looks over at my hand and the 'ring'. "Bella that is the 'ring' in the video. We enlarged it trying to get a better picture of it, and that's it, isn't it?" _

_I jump up off the couch, turning and looking at the three of them, then I turn grabbing my bag, and out to my car. I don't know where I'm going, but I need time...time to take all this in...Time to figure out what this means for me and Edward..._

_**~SIT~**_

_***AMA -Against Medical Advice***_

_**Sooooo, another cliffie...this one...well, it could be I guess you could say a whopper...**_

_**So much detail from their first lifetime...all of them linked together by one thing...**_

_**Something that keeps them linked to each other through time...**_

_**We have them meeting for the first time in the next couple of chapters...so hold on.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter...next one is in the works...hopefully full of action, mystery, **__**suspense...hehehehe**_

_**I just love to leave you hanging...love my cliffies...hehehe**_

_**As always don't question me if it is possible...I truly...BELIEVE...**_

_**Try it...the possibilities are endless...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it...leave me a review to let me know what you thought...mwah !**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER**_** 16**_

_**ANOTHER THERAPY SESSION, CONTINUED SURVEILLANCE**_

_**FINALLY TOGETHER**_

_**~MPOV~**_

_Whoa, now that was quick. At least I had enough time to get that tracker on her car. She appears to be upset. Ok, what in the world is going on in this building? I think I'll just go in on the pretence of looking to take Bella out for coffee. As I open the doors I look around, and there are books everywhere._

_Let's see if I can get a glimpse at some of them. They appear to be someone's personal journals. The handwriting appears the same. I wonder if these are Bella's. There surely are a lot of them...possibly enough they wouldn't miss one of them? This one look's interesting...alright. _

_Thank God, I brought along my small camera. I'll just take some pictures of these, and suddenly I hear voices. I step back, as they enter the room, and there is one woman, and two men. I ask them where Bella is, that I was going to ask her out for some coffee. They tell me she had to leave on an emergency. As they are talking I take pictures of all three of them, and say that maybe I'll catch her at a later date. _

_I head out to my truck, and turn on my computer, typing in for the tracker. She's not that far ahead of me, so I should be up with her in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Where is she going? It looks like she is headed towards the interstate. Well, let's see where she is going before I call Emmett. _

_I finally catch up with her, and spot her about four car links ahead of me. Damn, the traffic is awful. Alright Bella, where are you going? I think I better go ahead and give Emmett a call, and let him know what is going on. _

_"Emmett here. Talk to me, Marcus," Emmett say's concerned._

_"Man, I don't know what is going on with her, but...wait a minute...she is driving so erratically. She was very upset when she left the building, and she appears to be crying, and giving the steering wheel hell. She's alright now," I state assuredly. _

_"Marcus, where are you?" Emmett asks questionably. _

_"Well, at present we just hit Interstate 75 south. As to where she is going I have no idea. I barely had time to get a tracker on her car, when she come running out of the building," I say. _

_"Well, just stay with her, and..." Emmett starts to say. _

_"Hold on Emmett, I got some news for you. I went into the building right after she pulled out, and there are books strewn all over the tables. So, I walked up to take a look, and they appear to be someone's personal journals. I was lucky as I brought along my small camera, and took pictures of some of them that were laying open. They all appeared to be in the same handwriting so...I took one of them. About the time I got a few shots off three people; a woman and two men come walking into the room. I don't know what they were talking about, but I made the excuse I was looking for Bella to take her out for coffee. They gave me the excuse she had to leave for an emergency, so I told them I'd catch her later. But, as they were talking I was taking pictures of all three of them," I say confidently._

_"That's my man. Now, stay with her, and see where she's going. When you get where ever it is, give me a call. Just take care of her, make sure she's safe," Emmett say's sounding concerned. "Hey, I got it covered," I say assuredly._

_After about two hours, she pulls up to the Chattanooga Choo Choo Hotel, and goes inside. It looks like she's getting a room. Damn, I sure can't go in there while she's checking in after meeting her on campus. I got it...I'll just hack into their system and see what room she's checking into. Then, I need to call Emmett back. Hum, it looks like she is in...wait a minute...that's listed as the suite Edward Masen stayed in when they were here filming for WFE. I just bet that's who we're working for. Well, it's time to call Emmett, and let him know where we're at._

_"Hey Emmett, are you ready for this? You need to get ready, as I'm fixing to send you those pictures I took. Now, where she ended up is at the Chattanooga Choo Choo Hotel, and she's staying in suite 6009. They have it listed as the Edward Masen suite. I'm sending the pictures now. I had to hack into their computer system, as I surely couldn't go in while she was checking in. Have you got those pictures yet?" I ask questionably._

_"Yeah, I got them. So, this woman, and the two men...they were in the building where Bella was, and the other pictures are of pages' out of a journal?"_

_Emmett asks questionably. "There was more than one journal...there were a lot of them. Those pics come from two or three of them that were laying there open...and don't forget I took one of them," I say assertively._

_"Yeah, yeah, don't be getting all cocky on me. You done a good job," Emmett says proudly._

_"I need to call the boss, and let him know what's going on. There's just one more thing, and I hate to ask. But, I need you to stay there near her car, and call me if she start's to leave. Can you handle it?" Emmett asks questionably._

_"I got it covered. I'll talk to you as soon as something happens," I say confidently._

_**~EMPOV~**_

_"Alright Emmett, come out with it. What is all this going on with Bella?" Rose asks putting her hands on her hips. _

_"Babe, just let me make this one phone call, and I'll explain everything I can to you, alright? I told you we were going to talk, so just give me a few minutes," Emmett asks pleadingly._

_"I'm going to go change, but you're going to tell me everything...and I mean everything mister," Rose say's sternly. _

_As Rose turns to go into the bedroom, I pick up my phone; scroll through to Edward's number, and hit send. Damn, I dread making this call. _

_"Hey Emmett, what's going on? I didn't expect you to call until later this evening," Edward asks inquisitively. _

_"Well, you better get Nick, and a computer. I got some pictures I need to send to you." I say exasperated. _

_"Alright, hold on just a minute. He's grabbing his computer, and I'm going to put you on speaker," he says. _

_I sit my phone down putting it on speaker, too. I pull the pictures up and..._

_"Emmett, we're ready whenever you are," Edward states. _

_"Ok, the first pictures I'm sending are of a woman, and two men that are working in the building with Bella. I'm going to do some checking on my end, and see what I can find out about them. Nick, I'm sure has more resources to dig deeper than I do. The other pictures are pages out of someone's personal journals that Marcus said were strewn all over some tables in there. He took one of them, as the handwriting look similar in all of them," I say, and turn to see Rose coming back in the room. She takes a seat at the table with me, and I look at her pleadingly._

_"Edward, I should tell you I also have you on speaker, and I have Rose here with me," I state bluntly._

_"That's fine, Emmett. Rose, this is Edward Masen, and I know Emmett was going to talk to you tonight. You need to know that I think...no...I know I'm in love with Bella. There's just something going on between us, and Emmett is trying to help me figure it out. I hope you will be willing to help us out, too," Edward say's questionably._

_"Edward Masen, huh? Well, Edward if you love her like you say you do...,"she says with a heavy sigh, "I'll do what I can to help. But, the first time you hurt her, you have me to answer too. Have you got that?" she say's sternly. _

_"I got it," Edward say's assuredly. I give Rose a nod, and a wink._

_I turn back to my computer asking if Nick got copies of all those pictures, and he assures me he does. Then, "Edward, you need to know something happened at that building today. Marcus managed to make contact with Bella as I told you he was going to pose as a student. He managed to actually run into her, and was asking for another building, and pointed to the one she was headed to, and she said it was part of the Anthropology Department, amongst other things'. She went inside, and he had enough time to put a tracker on her car and get under cover before she came running out straight to her car. He said she was crying, and appeared to be very upset. That's when he went inside the building," I state calmly._

_"Emmett, is she alright? Where did she go? Is your guy following her?" Edward asks hastily. _

_"Calm down, Edward. She got about a good fifteen to twenty minute head start, but with the tracker he has on her car it didn't take him long to catch up to her. Now, the thing is, she got on the interstate and she ended up in Chattanooga at the hotel you stayed at. She also got the suite you were in. I don't know anything else, but I do have Marcus staying there parked near her car in case she decides to leave," Emmett say's cautiously._

_"Alright Emmett, I'm fixing to call the airport in Seattle, and get me a private jet to take me to Chattanooga. I know they got an airstrip to handle what I'm coming in. I'm going to that hotel, and find out what is going on. I can't take this anymore, and it's tearing us both to pieces. Maybe I can convince her to work with me, and let's figure this out together. I...I just got to do something besides sit here. It shouldn't take me but around four, maybe five hours to get there," Edward say's sternly. _

_"Edward, you might be making a big mistake...you might just scare her off," Emmett states cautiously._

_"Emmett, I got to try...she's hurting and so am I. I want to be with her. Surely she'll understand that!" he say's sounding desperate._

_Rose says, "Edward, I know she loves you. I'm not real sure myself what she has gotten involved in, but I'm like you. I think the two of you working together on this is going to get answers a lot quicker. So, go to her."_

_"Edward, do you want us to meet you there...kind of like reinforcement. She might listen to Rose," Emmett states worriedly._

_"Emmett, I don't want to put you or Rose out. To be honest I really don't know what to do other than get to her...see what happens. I don't want to scare her...I just don't know..." Edward say's sceptically._

_Rose jumps in at this point, "Edward, we'll meet you. Knowing Bella as well as I do, I don't think it would be a good idea you're just popping in there. You already saw her reaction at the filming site. I think you're only going to get a repeat of that unless we approach her slowly. I can go in and talk to her, and we'll just take it from there."_

_"Alright...what time is it there now Emmett?" Edward asks questionably. "Well, it's almost two o'clock here. So, if you leave right now, that should put you here around eight or nine our time. Then, it shouldn't take us but about...tops...thirty minutes to get to the hotel. I can meet you in my hummer, which will hold eight people, unless you want me to get you a vehicle," Emmett states assuredly._

_"Go ahead and reserve us a vehicle. I'm sure you'll know how to go about getting one for myself plus three security personnel, and if you can get it out at the airstrip where we'll be landing. There's no way we can keep this quiet about my coming there...we'll have to get the hotel involved so I can get into the room. Damn..." Edward say's anxiously._

_"Don't worry about anything except getting out here. I'll handle everything else from this end. Just hurry," Emmett say's anxiously _

_"Ok. Thanks again, Emmett. We'll see you in about six or seven hours. Until then, see this guy keeps a watch on her, and lets you know of any changes," Edward say's worriedly. _

_"Stop worrying, just go. We'll handle everything else when you get here...no matter where she is," Emmett say's assuredly._

_After getting off the phone with Edward, I call the airport and get a vehicle reserved for them, and to be waiting for them on the tarmac. I have no choice but to tell them who it is, as I need to get through the gates to make sure everything is handled and to make everything secure for him when he arrives._

_Once I get all that taken care of, I turn around and Rose is sitting at the table with me...waiting on an explanation._

_**~RPOV~**_

_Well, there's definitely been a lot going on with my girl ever since she went to see Edward at that site. Now, Emmett and all this undercover stuff...he just better not turn around here, and try to give me any half-ass answers...that's just not going to get it. So, I go fix us a cup of coffee while he finishes up with his calls, and I go sit down at the table. When he turns around there I sit with a determined expression on my face, and my arms crossed. He knows just by looking at me that he is screwed...he **is** going to tell me everything. So, he picks up his coffee and starts to tell me how things' started the day of her visit at the filming site._

_After about an hour Emmett starts to wind down to the events of today, with the guy tailing Bella at the university, then following her to the hotel in Chattanooga. He gets up to get some more coffee, and when he comes back, "So, you're telling me...wait a minute...you said this guy, Marcus found tables covered with someone's personal journals? Why, Bella has been keeping journals for almost the past seven years, damn, since she started having these dreams. Plus, you tell me Edward has also been having dreams for about seven years," I ask sounding confused. Emmett nods his head._

_I lean back, and start thinking over things' and suddenly it starts to make a little sense to me...except why the two of them. And, just exactly what is going on at that school with those people._

_"Alright Emmett, we got a lot of unanswered questions here. One of my main concerns is those people at the university that Bella is working with. She was working with Professor Cullen. That might be one thing to check out...why she is not with him. Now, your new employer in LA is going to be Edward...that ought to be interesting," Rose say's excitedly._

_"No Rose, she can't know who I am working for...that's part of the whole thing. You see, up until tonight he figured to try to meet her, and try to get her to work with him to find out what this is going on between them once we got moved out to LA. If he misses his chance tonight to see her, then that's all he's got," Emmett say's pleadingly. _

_"Baby, calm down. I'm just as anxious as you and him to try to help Bella figure out what is going on. She has been complaining for years about these dreams of hers, and just recently mentioned they were becoming clearer in detail. That matches exactly with what you told me Edward said. I pray he makes it here tonight to talk to her, and if not I'm not going to say a thing to Bella about all of this. I'll just try to get closer to her on the subject, and see if she will tell me what is going on," Rose say's calmly._

_"Alright, maybe we'll get this figured out. I'm going to start running checks on those people in that building. You need to go get dressed so we can leave in about an hour. I know traffic is not going to be pleasant with them working on the interstate," Emmett states assuredly._

_So, I go off to change clothes, and my mind keeps wandering to things' we have done together, and if there was anything funny about Bella's reactions. There is something, and I just can't put my finger on it. Well, maybe if I quit thinking about it it might just come to me._

_About forty five minutes later I'm ready to go, and walk back into the living room. Emmett is still pouring over his computer, so I walk up to see what he is doing._

_"Emmett, you've figured out who those people are?" Rose asks questionably. _

_With a smirk on his face he turns and looks at me and says, "As a matter of fact, I have. Seems there is a Professor Alex Volturi that originally works in there, and it is another building of the Anthropology Department. Now, the other two people are husband and wife...Professors' James and Victoria Johnston. Seems they are here to help this Alex guy try to translate some documents he just came into possession of...and the woman is a specialist in past life regression, with a degree in psychology. Now, what they have to do with Bella nothing is coming up on the university's records...pretty much got them listed only as guests to this Alex fellow."_

_"I'm going to take this with me so I can show it to Edward, and Nick, his head of security. Maybe this is a start, and they can find out more on them," Emmett say's calmly._

_After a few minutes more of looking through the university's records nothing else shows, so we grab up our bags', and head out the door. We manage to arrive at the airport with an hour to spare. Emmett goes to check in with flight control to see if he can get an estimate on their arrival, then we head to a small cafe inside the airport. We grab a cup of coffee, and manage to pass an hour talking about all the things' fixing to unfold. A little later we walk back out to the airstrip where Edward is supposed to be landing._

_I'm starting to get nervous as I'm fixing to meet Edward Masen, which I have practically seen almost nude. God, if he looks even half as good in person as he looks on screen...oh damn. Ahh, I got my honey bear who's sexy as hell...but Edward Masen. Alice is going to be so pissed._

_Suddenly we see the lights' to the jet; it makes a smooth landing, and starts to taxi up towards us. Finally coming to a complete stop, the cabin door comes open and the first man out is...not Edward. A big husky built man looking around, then comes Edward, and finally two more men. Damn, he is better looking than on screen...check for drool Rose...here he comes._

_Emmett walks up to meet him and they continue to come towards me. Finally, face to face...with Edward Masen...and me, Rose is speechless. So, I go to offer my hand, and hope and pray I can come out with something intelligent to say. A miracle..._

_"Hello Mr. Masen," extending my hand. _

_"Well, you must be Rose, but Mr. Masen is my father's name...call me Edward, please," he say's very politely. _

_"Sure, Edward," I say bashfully. _

_"Alright, this is not Rose...she threatened to kick my ass if I hurt Bella. So Emmett, who is this woman?" Edward say's to Emmett with a wink and a slight smile. _

_"Damn, I must be slipping in my security mode...I'm sorry, I don't have any idea who this woman is. I'll escort her back to the airport," going to grab my arm. _

_"Emmett McCartney, if you so much as lay a hand on me, and not introduce me properly to Edward, I am fixing to castrate your ass," I say sternly._

_"Yeah, I believe that's Rose, Emmett," Edward say's laughing. _

_They both start to laugh at me...actually, they all start to laugh at me, and that is when the real Rose kicks into action. _

_"Ok, all of you think this is funny. Well, don't be surprised if at some point on this little adventure if all your asses are not super glued to the seats of your vehicle," I say with my head thrown up in the air, an arched eyebrow and my arms crossed over. They all shut up at the same time and look at me worried. At this point I burst out laughing...then we're all laughing. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Rose," Edward say's very politely, and a slight laugh on the end._

_Emmett goes about asking Edward how we are going to go about approaching Bella without stirring up her suspicions. Suddenly, _

_"How about I just go up to Bella's room telling her I heard them say something about room service being delivered to a Ms. Swan, and I came up to see if it was really her._

_I can explain that I wanted to tell her that Emmett proposed today, and we came here to celebrate. So, what do you think?" I ask questionably. _

_"Rose, you sure you wouldn't rather have a job in my security, because that sounds fantastic...I mean, if you two did actually get engaged today?" Edward asks cautiously._

_I throw out my hand showing him my engagement ring with a big smile. "Well, alright. Congratulations you two," shaking Emmett's hand, and giving me a hug. _

_"Now, that sounds like a wonderful idea, and she will be so enthused about the engagement, that it might not be too much of a shock when I walk in. What do you think?" he asks looking at the two of us. _

_We both just nod at him. Now we got a plan._

_We all pile into the two vehicles, and Emmett starts out leading them to the hotel. Emmett call's Marcus to make sure she is still there and then call's Edward to let him know. We pull around to the back of the hotel, and find an employee waiting near the freight elevator. He takes us up to the sixth floor, and then proceeds to tell us how to get to the room. I have the guys stay down the hall around the corner, as I tell them there is an off chance she might look out the room. _

_I approach the room, and knock. "Just a minute," I hear her say. Finally the door opens, and Bella stands there with her mouth hanging open. _

_"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" I ask curtly. "What are you doing here?" she asks questionably. "Well, Emmett and I are here celebrating._

_We got engaged today," I say as I show her my ring. She immediately starts to cry, and pull me into a hug. She only starts to cry harder, and I steer her over to the couch. _

_"Bella sweetie, what's wrong, and what are you doing here?" I ask briskly. _

_"I just had to get away for a while. So much going through my head, I just needed the break," she say's still crying. _

_"How did you find out I was here?" She asks casually. I start to tell her my lie about them saying something about some room service going to a Ms. Swan in room 6009. I just had to come up and see if it was you. I wanted to share my good news with her. I ask her what is really wrong, but she says she does not want to ruin my wonderful evening. I still press for some kind of answer, and she finally tells me she will talk to me when she returns home. _

_Then she tells me I need to go find Emmett, enjoy the night, and she will be alright. I make her promise to 'really' talk to me about what is bothering her once we are home, she promises, and congratulates me on my engagement. I walk over to the door, looking back at her, ask her if she is really going to be alright, and then tell her I am going to leave the door cracked as they were on their way up with her order. With one more look back I tell her I love her, and go out the door leaving it slightly ajar. _

_I walk down the hall to the guys, telling them I left the door ajar, and tell Emmett he can't go down there as that will blow his cover about working for Edward. So, Edward tells us to go on and have a good evening, and proceeds to hand Emmett some money telling us it's a pre-wedding gift._

_Then, he turns to Nick, Daniel, and Ron and tells them to take up a position outside the room. Edward looks at Nick and tells him if he is not out within an hour to go ahead and get them rooms. I tell him that she seemed very upset, and was crying. Then I wish him good luck. Emmett and I leave going out to the vehicle to wait and see what happens. We're going to have to lead them back to the airport anyway._

_**~BPOV and EPOV~**_

_As I sit on the couch still slightly crying I think about Rose's news. Well, it's about time the big oaf proposed, and another one of us is getting married. That leaves me as the fifth wheel...just great. _

_I get up walking around the room and go over to the window opening the curtains. It really is a beautiful place...I wonder if Edward stood here looking out this window. It only causes me to start crying harder. God, why can't I figure out what this is going on between us so I can go to him and explain. _

_Maybe we would end up together...yeah, dream on Bella. But, there is something there between us...we both felt it at the filming site. I felt like a magnet being pulled to a...a very beautiful, sexy, green-eyed man. The look on his face, and the fierce pounding of my heart...it hurt. All I wanted to do was run to him, throw my arms around him, and tell him I loved him. But, a big Hollywood movie star fall for someone like me...so stupid Bella. _

_What am I suppose to make of that video? There's something I'm forgetting, and it just keeps nagging at me. I feel as if it is very important...why can't I remember what it is?_

_EPOV_

_I push the door open just enough to get inside the room pushing it closed as quietly as possible. I then turn around...and there she stands, practically in the same spot I did when I felt her leaving me. I feel it...the pull to be with her. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest; I feel the flow of adrenaline through my body. There is something there between us...I felt it at the site that day. All I wanted to do was go run to her, grab her up in my arms, run my fingers through her hair, look deep into those brown eyes...and I know I would see the overwhelming love...just as I feel for her. _

_I don't know what is going on here between us, but I think we can come to a conclusion a lot quicker if we work on this together._

_God, I can't stand it any more...I have to feel her in my arms. So, before it even registers I am walking towards her slowly. I see her face in the window...God, she is so beautiful. I walk up behind her, and feel so much emotion pouring out of me...so much love. Someone please tell me what is going on here. But, at this point I don't care...I just want to touch her...make sure she is real...watch her face as we look at each other._

_Please don't let this be another one of my dreams...please don't let her fade away like in my dreams._

_BPOV_

_I look back up at the window, and there he is...that beautiful face...those green eyes I feel as if I am just falling into...that silky bronze hair. I reach out to trace his face on the window not caring that it is just a figment of my imagination. I reach out to touch his face...and suddenly I feel his fingers running down my cheek. I close my eyes and just let the feelings wash over me. Then I feel his other arm come around my waist and gently pull me to him. Oh God, the feelings coursing through my body...the pounding of my heart almost to the point of pain...I can feel the pounding of his heart...so strong. Please don't let him fade away like all the times before. Suddenly I can see him move my hair to the side, and him lean down to my ear...I feel I am going to faint...the feelings so strong. I can't breathe...and suddenly he is whispering in my ear...his warm breath washing across my face...the smell of him...as he whispers my name in my ear...Bella. My legs feel so weak I can barely hold myself up..._

_EPOV_

_I take my fingers and run them down her cheek. Oh, the feel of her skin...so soft...the smell of her...freesia and vanilla. I take a deep breath...I feel over-powered by the feelings coursing through my whole body. I take my other arm and put it around her waist...pulling her to me...and it feels as if we fit perfectly together. My breath is becoming rapid...I feel light headed. I then reach up and move her hair to the side...her hair feels like silk..._

_I lean down to her neck close to her ear...I breath in the scent of her and lean in a little closer...and then I whisper her name in her ear...Bella. I feel so overcome with feelings, emotions almost bringing me to tears...she is real and I love her...with all of me. I look at her face in the window and her eyes are closed...I can see her rapid rise and fall of her chest...the slight blush to her cheeks. I move my other arm down to her waist and move to turn her around...so I can kiss those soft lips..._

_BPOV_

_Oh God, please let this last. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks...then I feel his other arm move...down to my waist. I feel him grip me and start to turn me towards him...so many feelings, emotions running through my body. Please, please let this be real...let me look up into his face...let me tell him how much I love him...with all of me. I can't stop the tears running down my face...and suddenly I feel his thumbs running under my eyes and across my cheeks wiping the tears away. The stirrings of arousal...running down my thighs...I feel him...so hard against me. _

_EPOV_

_Damn, she is crying...I hope tears of happiness...as I reach down and take my thumbs running under her eyes and across her cheeks wiping the tears away. I want her so badly...I am so aroused and push myself against her. I want to make love to her...show her how much she means to me...give her pleasure...then make her mine. I look at her beautiful face...down to those pouty lips...slightly parted...and then she runs her tongue out across her bottom lip. I can't wait any more...I start to lean down my eyes skimming across her face...down to her lips...and I reach out with my tongue and lightly run it across her lips...then I lean in more and lightly kiss her...her lips so soft and warm against mine. I move in to take more...pressing my lips harder against hers and a soft moan escapes her...making me pull her closer to me, and I move to push my tongue inside...tasting her. The sweetest nectar._

_BPOV_

_I feel him pull me harder against him...his arousal so hard. I want to reach down and feel him. I wish he was really here...to take me in his arms... feel me...feel what he is doing to me...how wet I am for him. I am slightly panting...my lips parted and I reach out with my tongue running it across my bottom lip. I want him...I want to give him pleasure...then I want him to make me his. Suddenly I feel the lightest touch of his tongue run across my lips...then his lips pressing harder to mine...and I lean in for more. A soft moan escapes me...and I feel him pulling me closer to him...and finally the pushing of his tongue to enter inside. His tongue running across mine as if he were tasting me. His taste is sweet. He starts to pull his tongue out...chastely kissing my lips...pulling back...and I open my eyes. His beautiful face before me...I reach up and run my hands across his cheeks...down his neck...over his shoulders...and back to grab his hair in my hands...make him come back to me...kiss me more...a slight groan escapes his lips as I tug at his hair. I bring his lips back down to mine...crushing them to mine...pushing my tongue inside..._

_EPOV_

_Oh God, what is she doing to me? I push my cock against her...letting her feel my want for her. Then she opens her eyes...those deep pools of brown. Slowly she brings her hands up to my face running across my cheeks...down my neck...over my shoulders...then up through my hair and I feel her fingers grabbing my hair...pulling me towards her...a slight groan escapes me as she tugs my hair...pulling my lips down to hers...crushing them to mine...and then thrusting her tongue inside. I want her...I want her now. _

_I move away from her lips to her neck placing light gentle kisses as I work my way up to the fleshy place right below her ear and lightly nibble. _

_Another moan escapes her lips...only louder...and I move on further up and graze my teeth along her earlobe...moving on to whisper softly into her ear...'let me make love to you'...and another moan...only louder._

_My hand moves from her waist down to the hem of her shirt and I move underneath...moving up across her gentle soft skin...on up to her breasts feeling the lacy bra as I take her breast in my hand and gently squeeze. Her nipple hardens, and I take it and run it between my fingers...only making it harder...straining against the lace. I move the bra aside taking my nail running it across her nipple then rolling it between my fingers and gently pulling it. Another moan escapes her lips and she thrusts her chest out to me for more. I reach behind her unclasping the bra, moving my hands down to the hem of the shirt and raise it up...moving it and the bra out of my way as I lower my head and take her nipple into my mouth. I suck and pull on it gently, running my teeth over it as she grinds her hips into my cock. _

_I reach down and grab the shirt pulling it over her head throwing it on to the couch. I reach up and slide the bra from her body...looking down at the beauty standing before me. I look at her face...her eyes are glassy, shining, and there is so much love pouring out of them. Her breath is rapid...becoming gasps as I reach up and take her breasts in my hand, kneading it, pulling on her nipple, as I lower my head down to the other sucking her nipple into my mouth...sucking hard earning me another groan, and more grinding of her hips into me. I keep working her breasts with my tongue and my fingers, alternating from one to the other._

_I move around behind her, as I continue to work her nipples even harder, and earn more groans. I move one hand down over her stomach, and down to the waistband of her pants, slowly working my way inside, feeling the lace of her panties. I move my hand further down over them, down to feel the arousal running out of her and leaving her panties soaked. I groan and rub my cock against her, pulling away then pushing against her harder._

_She moves her hips with me, and I work my hand up to the band of lace working my fingers inside, down to the rosy bud swollen and peeking out from between the lips. I move on further down to her core. God, she's so wet...and I easily move a finger over her entrance...she thrust out to me, taking one of her hands and pressing against mine urging me on. I slide a finger inside her starting a slow steady rhythm of pumping it inside of her._

_I then pull out and add another finger, and another moan as she presses my hand harder against herself, rocking her hips forward and back against my cock straining to be loose from its confines._

_Her arms move up around my neck grabbing a hold of my hair, turning her face to me crashing our lips together. Suddenly she removes my hand, turning to me, pulling my lips down to hers, then slightly moving away, whispering...'make love to me'. I was only waiting for her. I take her hand and lead her into the bedroom, closing the doors, then take her over to the bed. I reach up taking her beautiful face in my hands...I move down slowly lightly brushing my lips with hers. We continue to kiss slowly, then urgently...I move my hands down her sides lightly caressing her breasts...moving further down to the waistband of her jeans. I undo her jeans running my fingers inside to tug them down her legs and after she steps out I throw them to the side...standing back up I look at the beauty before me._

_She has been plaguing my dreams all these years and now she stands before me...so beautiful and so much love pouring off of her. I hook my fingers into her panties and gently remove them putting them to the side. I lean forward gently brushing her lips with mine...taking her in my arms and laying her back on the bed. I stand up and look at her...so beautiful. I turn and walk over to the curtains sliding them open enough to let the light in just enough to flow across her body. I want to see her...all of her. I start walking towards her and remove my shirt throwing it aside...I undo my jeans pushing them down, stepping out of them pushing them aside. My want for her is only growing more every second I spend drinking in the sight of her...lying there her eyes slightly hooded...rapid breaths making her breasts move slightly. She moves her lushly long legs seeking the friction I know she urges for..._

_BPOV_

_Oh God, the feelings I'm having. I look at him and that beautiful body moving towards me...exposing more as he removes his clothing...his broad chest with a light dusting of hair...down to his stomach the muscles taut and rippling with every breath he takes...on down to see his cock so hard and ready for me...further down to his legs lean and muscular. He stands there looking at me...the love pouring off him...his eyes have darkened and filled with lust, but yet the underlying love so evident there. _

_He moves towards me taking a lone finger running it from my cheek down my side brushing up against my breast...further down my side and down my leg gently pushing my knees apart...on down my leg circling to come back up the inside of my leg..running across each hip as he moves to kneel on the bed between my legs. He continues to run his finger across my hips and my stomach as he lowers himself further between my legs...never losing eye contact with me. His finger moves down to my moistness and a whispered moan escapes my lips. I barely thrust up to his hand...I want more...he moves across my clit that is so swollen and I shudder...and then his hand is moving on down to my core running through my juices seeping out of me. He inserts one finger slowly moving in and out...finally pulling totally out to then again insert two fingers. They start to move slowly dragging the feelings out. I can only quiver underneath his hand. _

_Then he removes his hand and lies down between my legs...and then I fill his tongue running gently from bottom to top giving my clit the slightest touch of his tongue. He inserts his tongue inside and proceeds to fuck me with his tongue moving a finger up to rub slowly around the lips surrounding my clit. _

_I reach down and run my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me, and slowly raise my hips to the rhythm of his tongue moving in and out of me. Suddenly he has my clit between his lips gently pulling on it...flicking it with his tongue...pulling it back between his lips. Then I feel him insert three fingers inside me and start to slowly move them as he continues his assault on my clit...sucking and flicking of his tongue, and the increase of the speed of his fingers...faster and faster. I begin to feel the stirring and fluttering in my stomach moving lower. I clench around his fingers and I look down into_

_his eyes...when he thrust his fingers deeper curling upwards and finding a soft spot inside...moving against it...hitting it with every thrust he makes. All my muscles tense and I can feel the beginnings of my climax taking over when suddenly he sucks my clit between his lips and gently bites down. I fall over into total bliss thrusting against him, throwing my head back, and seeing nothing but stars and flashes of light before my closed eyes...his name falling from my lips over and over again louder as it takes my body over. He continues to move inside me as I ride my climax out...slowing down as I start to relax._

_Then he moves over me, kissing me roughly, passionately thrusting his tongue inside and I can taste myself on his lips. I suck his tongue inside deeper running my hands up his back, racking my fingernails up and up digging a little deeper and a groan escapes his lips making him crush his lips harder to mine. He is resting on his elbows by my sides finally reaching down taking hold of his cock rubbing it against my entrance...pulling back to look at me and I reach down covering his hand pulling him closer raising my hips at the same time when he pushes his way inside slowly at first...then I raise my hips again and he thrust into me deeply causing me to take a deep breath. He lies very still allowing me to adjust to him, then starts to slowly move gradually picking up speed. Suddenly he leans back on his heels pulling me with him resting me on his legs keeping up his thrusting only it's deeper now, and he is moving faster and deeper. He is now hitting that spot inside with every thrust...I feel him twitch inside me...and he moves his thumb up to my clit running it across it fast, and faster, and his thrusts are faster and faster when he opens his eyes again...looking at me and whispers...'come with me Bella, come with me and don't close your eyes...look at me'... and the stirrings of another climax start as I clamp down on his cock when suddenly I feel myself falling as if off a cliff trying so hard to keep my eyes on his...then I feel him quiver inside me and with one more deep thrust I feel him spilling his cum inside me and he continues to thrust deeper and harder as he throws his head back and screams my name out over and over again. We are both screaming out each others' name, finally starting to come down from our highs. He leans forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips over and over then starts to pull out of me to fall over to my side...pulling me close to him wrapping an arm around my waist, placing gentle kisses on my shoulder. _

_As I start to fall asleep I hear him say...'I love you, my Bella, forever and always'...and I whisper to him...'I love you, Edward...forever and always'...and then I fall into a deep sleep._

_**~BPOV~**_

_I start to slowly awaken, stretching my arms over my head. Suddenly it starts to come back to me...the dream I had last night. It felt so real...God, if only it had been real. I want him to take me in his arms like that and make love to me as he did in my dream. Why can't I have his love...it is tearing me apart. I love him so much that at times it is almost too hard to breathe and my heart aches for him. Tears start to slowly run down my face. I know I need to get up and write that dream down before I forget any of it...if for nothing but me to go back to and read over and over again. It doesn't hurt to...yes; it does hurt to want him. _

_I throw the sheets back and realize I am naked. What the hell happened last night? Did I get so into my dream that my body acted every moment out?_

_As I start to get up I feel something holding me down, and I look down to find an arm thrown over me. So, I turn my head to the side and...Edward?_

_I start to gasp trying to think back to the events of last night and...It really happened! My God, it really happened! _

_I raise his arm slowly and ease myself out from under him. I sit on the side of the bed looking at him. Oh, he's so beautiful...that tousled hair, his arms that held me, his fingers so long and graceful and...Oh my God, what he done to me last night with those fingers. But, it was so wonderful...his touch was so gentle, and...he made love to me last night. The look in his eyes'...so full of love, and...he told me he loved me...his Bella...forever and always. I told him I loved him, too. That's the last thing I remember...that's the last thing in what I thought was a dream._

_What am I suppose to do when he wakes up? Just accept he is here, and what we did last night was not a dream, and go from there...to what? I still don't know what is pulling us together, and I sure as hell don't know what all that meant in that video. I need to know what is causing us to have such feelings for each other, and I feel it is something very powerful. _

_At that moment he starts to move in his sleep, and the sheet moves down his body. Suddenly...the mark on his hip! That's what I've been trying to remember...from the movie. I reach out to lightly trace it with my fingertip...it's shaped like a horseshoe. I jerk my hand back and recall the video...that Anthony died from being trampled to death by horses. **There ****is ****no ****way ****in ****hell!** How is this possible...and I continue to sit there looking at it shaking my head. _

_This means I'm only going to have to dig deeper, and make them work with me, and more sessions no matter the risk. _

_I can't drag him into this...he is a big movie star and won't have the time, and won't want me to do anything he feels is going to be a danger to me._

_I'm going to have to do this on my own...then take all the evidence I can gather to him to show him what is going on with us. It has to be something concrete...some kind of documentation. _

_I turn to look at him again, and realize I have got to leave before he wakes up or he won't let me leave. I know he'll either just accept what is going on, or will try to stop me from doing what I must to find answers._

_So, I get out of bed as slowly as I can not to wake him and start looking for my clothes. Damn, there all the way in the living room. I gather everything up and go to the bathroom. I slip on my clothes, step out grabbing my bag, and go into the living room. I rummage through the drawers looking for some stationary, not finding any. So, I pull my journal out tearing a couple of sheets of it out. I sit down at the table, and start to write him a note. Once I'm finished I walk back into the bedroom, and lay it on my pillow. I stand there looking at him, at how beautiful he is...I walk around to the other side looking at his face at how he looks so at peace. _

_I lean down, and ever so lightly kiss him on the lips and whisper...'I love you, my Edward...forever and always'...and I will be back with you...as soon as I can figure what is going on with us. I turn to leave, and tears start to fall down my face. _

_I walk out to my car, pulling out and head home...crying the whole way, and feeling my heart being torn from my chest the further I get away from him._

_** ~SIT~**_

**OK...yes, we have another cliffie...but, dang what a cliffie...**

**I felt it was time for them to meet...even if they thought it was in their dreams...**

**Damn...I wish I had dreams like that one...**

**Anywaym got lots more coming at you...lots more excitement as these two continue on their journey...**

**I want to thank my beta, Arc Morpheus...you make beautiful work out of my chaos...love you muches...  
>Arc also has a beautiful story called...Lost in Bella &amp; Edward...s/6304037...  
>I highly recommend going to go check it out...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...leave me a review & let me know...mwah !**

**Again...** **BELIEVE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, we're back with another chapter. I've not been feeling well, so I'm sorry I didn't get this out to you on **

**Saturday.**

**We have got some really revealing events in this chapter...and got to love our surveillance guy, Marcus.**

**He's got a lot going on here & make's a lot of discoveries. **

**This chapter is going to be un-betaed as I couldn't get it finished in time to get it to her...plus, a lot of holiday **

**festivities going on. Hey, I'm bad with my writing, but I've tried to keep it under control this chapter as I knew**

**I was not going to get it finished quick enough. So, with that said...any screw-ups I take responsibility.**

**No copyright infringement intended...all SM.**

**So, what do you say we get on with...**

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**DISCOVERIES, CONTINUED SURVEILLANCE**_

_**Think about it. There must be higher love.**_

_**Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above.**_

_**Look inside your heart. I'll look in mine.**_

_**~Anonymous~**_

_**~EPOV~**_

_Damn, what is that noise? I barely open my eyes and realize it's my cell phone alarm, so I reach over and cut it off. I stretch, and roll over wondering_

_where I'm at this time. Suddenly I remember last night, and in a panic I reach out for her only to find the bed empty. I sit straight up in the bed, and_

_try to control my panic...she's either in the bathroom, or maybe she's ordered room service waiting for me to wake up. _

_I climb out of bed slipping my jeans on, and grab my t-shirt putting it on as I walk into the bathroom. No Bella. So, I walk towards the sitting room_

_with a feeling of panic rushing through me. I open the doors to find the room empty. I start looking for her bag, or any of her personal belongings..._

_nothing. I run back into the bedroom looking for something, and my eyes fall on the note lying on her pillow._

_Oh God, I don't want to read this, but I know I have to to find out what has happened._

~Edward, my love~

I am so sorry to keep doing this to us...running away...but, right now there is a lot going on and I am on my way to finding out what is really going on

with us. It is something you would not believe unless I have real documentation to prove it. It is more powerful than the both of us together, so just

please give me the time I need to figure this out and don't turn me away when I come to you with the proof.

Last night...I thought was another one of my dreams, but when I come to realize you were truly there I thought back on what happened last night. What

happened between us was something I will hold in my heart until I am finally with you 'Forever and Always'.

I love you, Edward with more than just my heart...I love you with all of me...my heart, soul, and my body. You have my heart with you now...please

protect it, and cherish it as I will be back with you soon to take your heart in my hands to protect and cherish for all eternity.

You were so beautiful to me last night when you made love to me, and then this morning I find the love of my life beside me. Such a beautiful sight to

behold, and one I will keep with me even in the darkness of night. I will have that memory until it can be a reality again. Hopefully for all time.

This is breaking my heart that I have to leave. All I really want to do is go back to bed with you, and curl up in your arms. To look at the beautiful face of

the man I love, and know I have you to love for always. But, I have to go...for both of us. It is something awfully powerful making me leave your side,

because there is no other place I truly want to be.

Know 'I love you' and 'I will always be with you'...'Forever and always'...

~your Bella~

_I run my hand across the note and notice her tears had fallen on the page...the ink ran together in places._

_No, no, no, no, no...I am not letting her get away from me again. I run back into the bedroom picking up my cell phone and call Nick. "Nick, she has_

_left me, again. Would you call down to the garage and give us any idea what time it was she left? I can't let her leave me again, even if I have to go _

_to this damn school, or anywhere else to find her. So, call for me, ok?" I say frantically as I sit down on the bed, and finish getting dressed._

_"Edward, calm down. I'm going to call, and I'll be right over," Nick say's calmly. _

_By the time I finish getting dressed and walk into the sitting room Nick, Daniel and Ron walk in. "And...?" I say anxiously. "She left about an hour_

_and a half ago. They also said she appeared to be very upset and crying. Edward, just calm down. There are other avenues we need to check out before _

_we go running off to God knows where looking for her. What about calling Emmett? He did say he had a guy watching her car," Nick say's suggestively._

_"Yeah, Emmett. Let me call Emmett," I say frantically, pulling my cell phone out and start scrolling for Emmett's number. "Edward, I'm calling down_

_to get us some coffee while we...," Nick say's cautiously. "We don't have time for all that," I say angrily. "Uh, Emmett here. Edward? Are you _

_alright," Emmett ask worriedly. _

_"Emmett, thank God. She's left me again. Where are you? Can you reach this guy you had following her and see...," I say anxiously._

_"Hey, Edward calm down. Rose and I are in the hotel. We stayed the night not sure if you would need us to take you back to the airport, or what. How_

_about giving us fifteen, twenty minutes and we'll come to the room and see what we can find out, alright?" Emmett ask questionably._

_I take a deep breath and say, "Ok, we'll be here. But, if you get a chance will you see what you can find out in the meantime?" I ask pleadingly._

_"Yes, yes...I'll call Marcus right now, and I have something for you when I get there. Something your going to want to see. Let me go so I can get_

_dressed, and call Marcus, then I'll be right down," Emmett say's exasperated._

_Nick has ordered us some coffee, danish, croissants, and everyone is standing around talking. I walk over, get a cup of coffee and walk to the _

_window...the window where she was standing last night. Oh God, why did she leave me...again. I don't totally understand her note...documentation..._

_proof. What is there to prove? We love each other, so why does she feel she has to keep running away in search of something. I don't need or_

_want anything but her...right here._

_I start pacing back and forth all kinds of thoughts racing through my mind. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and Nick goes to answer it._

_"Morning guys. Damn, give me some of that coffee, and keep it coming. Looks as if we're going to need it"...looking at me. A chorus of morning_

_rings out from everyone, as Emmett and Rose enter the suite. Emmett grabs a cup of coffee, and starts to walk over to me._

_"Thank God your finally here. I have been going crazy. Help me, Emmett...please. Surely between you and Rose,we can come up with some idea_

_as to what is going on with Bella. I can't take much more of this," I say pleadingly._

_"First thing we need to do is get you calmed down. Then, I'll tell you what I've found out, alright? Now, come over here and sit down, let's have us _

_some coffee, and I'll start telling you what I've been able to find out," he say's as he walks over to the couch. _

_I take a deep breath, and follow him, sitting down and try to calm myself. I know if there is anyone who can truly help me is sitting right here in front _

_of me. Someone bring's the coffee over, and Rose joins us, sitting across from us in a chair. They both look at me, then at each other...Rose finally_

_nodding at Emmett._

_Emmett takes a deep breath and then, "Edward, she has definitely left, and is on her way back to Knoxville. I have Marcus following her, so there_

_is no chance of losing her. He told me when she came out and got in her car that she was very upset, and crying. She got in her car, sitting there a _

_few minutes, finally pulling out, and heading for the interstate. I told him to stay with her no matter where she went...not to lose her, and that I wanted_

_to know everywhere she went, and if possible everything she was doing. Now, right after you entered the room Rose and I went down and sat in my _

_vehicle thinking we might better stay in case we had to get you back to the airport. After an hour I called Nick, and he told me to go ahead and _

_get us a room as it looked as if you were in here for the night. I got Rose situated in our room, and made a quick trip down to see Marcus, and _

_retrieve the journal he took from the lab. _

_Now, before I give this to you, I need to tell you that Rose and I looked at it, and read some of the entries. Rose knew that a lot of what she had _

_written were the dreams she has been having. But, inserted in some of her writing about the dreams there are words she wrote that we are not_

_able to read. They are also written in the margins, and any place where there is an empty space. I figured you could possibly get in touch with _

_someone to help in the translations. So...here is the journal," he say's as he hands it to me. I look at it forlornly._

_I open it up, and recognize her handwriting...and I feel as if my heart is breaking. I start to read some of the entries, and it is almost like I am reading_

_'my dreams'. They are identical to mine...practically in every detail. I reach inside my pocket and bring out the note she left me comparing it to the _

_paper in the journal. They are the same...and, yes that is her handwriting. What __**is**__ going on between us?_

_I look up as Emmett is bringing out his computer, and once it is operating he pulls up the pictures of the three people his guy got. "I found out a_

_little about these people. This one is Professor Alex Volturi, who is a Linguist at the university. Now, this other man and the woman are husband_

_and wife. His name is Professor James Johnston, he is a Linguist, and her name is Professor Victoria Johnston. Her specialty is psychology and_

_...past life regression. They are on the campus as guests of Volturi. That is all the info I can get on them off the school records," Emmett say's_

_watching my face._

_"Wait a minute, Emmett. You said she is into...past life regression? What the hell is she doing involved with these people? Past life regression?_

_Just what is that, and why does she feel...surely she's not doing something like that, and what does something like that have to do with what is going _

_on between us?" Edward say's shaking his head._

_"Nick, are you getting all this? I want __**everything**__ you can find out about these people. I also need...never mind...when I get back to LA I'll visit _

_the bookstore and see what I can find out about this past life regression. I'm going to find out exactly what Bella has gotten herself involved into._

_I'm not going to risk losing her to a bunch of quacks," I say angered._

_Rose finally after a couple of minutes looks at Edward and say's, "Look Edward, I'll try to get as close and involved with Bella about her dreams and _

_maybe I can get her to confide in me as to what she is doing. At least give me a chance, cause I feel if you cut off her access to these people all_

_she will do is go find someone else to help. She does have the connections. So, just give me a chance before you do something you'll regret. You_

_could push her away," Rose say's pleadingly._

_I sit there looking at Rose and I can see the sincerity in her face, in her eyes. She is her best friend...so, I nod at her._

_Nick makes some calls arranging for the jet to be ready for them to leave as soon as possible. In the mean time we order lunch, sit around talking_

_about things' we got planned to do, and Emmett mentions that when they get home they are going to start packing and getting ready for the move._

_He figures they should be ready to leave within a week. So, I tell him to give me a call when everyone is ready and I will have the moving company there _

_to pick everything up. This is when he mentions they are all going to be driving across country as they can't afford to leave their vehicles behind. He_

_also mentions the problem with trying to get Bella's car out there, and I mention his towing it. I ask him if he is going to be driving the hummer, which_

_he answers quickly that he is, and that it would be perfect. So, one more problem solved. _

_Emmett assures me that as things' develop with Bella that he will give me a call...not to worry as he will take good care of her. _

_About an hour later we are on our way to the airport. A feeling of panic sweeps over me, and I feel as if I'm making a big mistake by leaving her._

_I'm just about to tell Nick we are not leaving...that we're going to the university when Nick looks at me in the rearview mirror. "Edward, everything_

_is going to work out. Let Emmett and Rose try to do what they said, and besides, she will be in LA within a week or two," Nick say's assuredly._

_I nod, take some deep breaths, try to relax, but the feeling of panic just won't go away._

_We finally arrive at the airport, and start to board the plane when Emmett walks up to me, grabs me in a brotherly hug assuring me that everything_

_is going to be alright. "We really are becoming good friends Emmett, and not because of just Bella. You have done so much for me...to help me..._

_I will never forget it," I say with a slight smile on my face. I lean forward and give Rose a hug, and thank her for her help. They both try to assure_

_me everything is going to be alright, and they will call. I board the plane, and as we start to gain altitude I look out the window with just one thought..._

_now I'm leaving you. I need you, Bella. Please come back to me..._

_**~BPOV~**_

_As I take the elevator down trying to hold my tears in, I go and check out. As I walk out to my car I glance back, and it hits me...hits me hard that I am _

_leaving the love of my life, yet again. I feel the tears flowing down my face and I'm just barely able to make it to my car before falling to pieces. What_

_in the name of God is going on that it is breaking two peoples' hearts every time they get just a slight chance to be together. Why is it making me walk _

_away every time? What has got a hold of me that is so strong that it make's me walk away from the only bit of happiness and love I have ever had in _

_my life. I know that when I get back to Knoxville, to that school, and that lab there are going to be three people that are not going to be happy that I am _

_there._

_I sit in my car long enough to stifle the sobs racking my body, wipe my face, and pull out on my way home. I know when I get there I am going to fall to _

_pieces, but I've got to gain control right now. _

_My mind wanders to the events of last night...the tender touches...the sweet but urgent kisses...the feel of his body on mine...and the pleasure we _

_shared. It was so much like a dream that when I woke up and actually found him there with me I was truly starting to wonder about my sanity. How could_

_I have thought the gentle caresses, the warmth of his body, the feelings he awoke in my body were just a dream. Along with the fact they felt...he felt_

_so familiar...as if we had made love so many times before. _

_As I pull into Knoxville, I notice the time and figure I might as well head over to the lab, and let's get this part of my day over with. As I pull up I notice _

_their vehicles don't appear to have moved at all for the last couple of days'. _

_So, I park my car, get my bags out, and walk up to the lab. Opening the doors I don't see anyone, but I can hear the video being played in the next room._

_I approach the door pushing it open, and there sit's the three of them. They look as if they have been here all night again. I push my way on inside, and sit _

_in a chair watching the video and I...I just don't understand what is going on! There has to be a logical explanation to all this...so why won't someone tell me._

_They don't even realize I'm in the room their so wrapped up in it. Victoria is taking notes, but James and Alex just sit there has if they are hypnotized by_

_what's happening. _

_I sit my bag on the floor beside me, and that's when it starts all over again...but this time they have the first session running.I sit there becoming totally_

_engrossed in what is happening. I can't take my eyes off it...I have to figure out what this has to do with me and Edward. _

_Anthony? Micah? What is her name? None of them sounds familiar to me. Wait, they have fixed it so both videos run right together. I become more_

_immersed in the events unfolding before me...then it hits me...'__**the hoof print'**__. It's the same as on Edward's hip...so...__**.**__ Wait...past life regression..._

_Victoria saying it was one of my past lives...we look so much like the people in that video...the hoof print on Anthony's hip...the one on Edward's_

_hip. _

_I reach towards the table, pick up the remote control, and hit the pause button. Everyone turns towards me in surprise. I say exasperated, "Is there_

_anyway to zoom in on what she is holding in her hand? I __**need**__ to see what she is holding...what she just put around her neck. Can you zoom in _

_on it?" Victoria say's surprised, "Sure, just hand me the remote. Is there some reason your wanting to see what it is?" "__**I**__**want to see it**__. I have my _

_reasons," I say angrily. "Alright, hold on just a minute," Victoria say's sounding confused._

_As she zooms in on the object the picture get's a little blurry, but with a few more pushes on some buttons it starts to clear up. She keeps on until..._

_there it is...the 'ring'. It is the 'ring' I am wearing. But how did I end up with it...how did it make it through so much time, and why to me. Then, I try to_

_remember the day I found it, and I remember the feeling there was something specifically I was looking for...and then when the old lady handed it_

_to me and saw my reaction when I put it on she said...'it has come full circle...it has come home'. I try to remember how it felt, and it was as if there _

_was a slight jolt of electricity traveling up my arm...my finger was tingling...and I had a feeling of calm come over if it had really found it's rightful_

_place...it was back to me._

_Victoria turned and looked at me, then down to my hand at the 'ring' and said questionably, "That is the 'ring', isn't it? Isn't it, Bella? Bella?" I was _

_trying to think about what this meant to me and Edward. Was the 'ring' connected to us, and how. Suddenly, I hear Victoria questioning me and I _

_said, "I don't know."_

_"Bella, may I see the 'ring'?" Victoria asked apprehensively._

_"Do you not remember what happened the last time you touched it? I really don't think it's advisable to try again. Besides, I have already given you _

_sketches of the etchings on the 'ring'. You translated them to read...forever yours. What else could you possibly want with it?" I say bruskly._

_"Well Bella, if it is the 'ring', then we need to have tests ran on it...mainly carbon dating to see how old it is," she said questionably._

_"I've already done that on my own. It is dated back to around 150A.D. to 250A.D.__**.**__ I think that's enough information to clarify it's authenticity. Besides,_

_I can't remove it...so that's the end of that discussion. Now, what I want to know is what does it have to do with me." I exclaim._

_Victoria looks at me puzzled and say's, "Bella, can you not see the similarity in your's and the woman's appearance? This can only mean from this_

_kind of studies that that was you...in another lifetime. As for the man, well there is a possibility he could be out there, too. We can take copies of his _

_face and run them through a database for facial similarities with anyone alive at the present, and see what we come up with."_

_"__**No**__, I don't want someone else brought into this mess until we can come up with more information as to the translations in the rest of my journals,_

_and more therapy sessions. I am not dragging another person into this nightmare until we know more. Now, I want to talk to you about doing another _

_therapy session...like today," I exclaim demandingly._

_"Bella, I think it's a little to early to be planning another session. Don't you remember my explaining the consequences of trying to push this to fast?"_

_Victoria say's apprehensively._

_"Look, I'm the one that is going to have to deal with...whatever happens outside of the sessions...but, I am willing to deal with it. I'm not stupid...I_

_just want answers, and if it means more dreams, experiencing the pain of their deaths, then I am willing to go through it. I need...I want answers_

_to what is going on as quickly as possible. I don't know how much more of this I can take, so...I'm ready to do the sessions as closely together as _

_possible, and will work out with both our schedules. Seeing as your schedule revolves around __**this**__ it should not be a problem to at least do one _

_every other day. I still have to pack for the move, and I assume you have arrangements to make. So, every other day...no exceptions," I exclaim with_

_finality._

_"Well, if your really sure then let's go ahead and get things' set up for a session," Victoria say's defeatedly._

_**~MPOV~**_

_Well, thank God she made it back here alright. Now, where are you going? Looks like we're headed towards the university, and I'd be willing to bet_

_straight to that lab. Let's see if I can catch another break today. Just as I figured...lab it is. Ok, I'll wait just a little bit, and then I'll try the same _

_approach I did the other day...asking her out for coffee. Alright, there she goes in...now just be patient for a few minutes._

_After about five minutes I get out of my truck, pick up a couple of the books, and start towards the building. I get to the doors pushing them in very _

_slowly, listening for anyone talking. I can hear people talking but it sounds like their in another room, so I go ahead and make my way inside._

_I just notice a door off to the left closing, and walk over to see if I can make anything out their saying. _

_The door was actually left ajar, so I open it just a tiny bit more, and pull out my video equipment. As I start recording there is a very loud scream, so_

_I work the lens right through the crack of the door, and start taping. It sounds almost like a movie. Then, I hear Bella asking them to zoom in on _

_something. Apparently this Victoria is working to enlarge a piece of a picture, when she say's 'that's the ring isn't it'. But Bella didn't say anything. I_

_just keep recording whatever is going on in the room, and try to do my own zooming in on that picture on the television. _

_What are those people wearing in that video...looks like...roman gladiator attire. That one man on the ground is definitely dead...wait a minute...he _

_looks like that Edward Masen guy. What the hell are they doing in there? I'll have to watch this later, and call Emmett. He may want to come over_

_to see the video for himself...not that I'd blame him. _

_Now their talking about therapy sessions, and Bella is really pushing for them to do them every other day. What kind of therapy sessions are they talking _

_about? Just keep your mind on recording Marcus. We'll watch it later. Whoa, she's wanting them to do another session right now? I have so got to get in _

_here when I can find the place empty and set up some video equipment of my own. Then I won't miss anything, and won't risk getting caught. It looks_

_like they are moving a few things' around, Bella is laying on the couch, this Victoria is sitting in a chair at her head, and the younger man is sitting on _

_the coffee table beside Bella. _

_The older man is running the video camera, and it sounds like Bella is doing some kind of relaxation exercise. After a few minutes I can hear Victoria_

_talking Bella through certain events in her past,and suddenly...Bella is screaming...__**'Thomas'**__... _

_Fuck, I almost dropped my camera. What the hell is going on in there? I realign my camera, and Bella has hold of this guy sitting on the table. She's_

_screaming at him, calling him Thomas and telling him to do what...'Get to the fort Thomas...please, before they get to us. We got to save Douglas...you_

_have to save our son...Please hurry, Thomas...they are gaining on us'. Then the guy is saying...'Elise, calm down...I'll get us there safely...just hold on _

_tight...Douglas, hold on back there son...__**Elise**__'...the guy screams._

_Bella is kicking her legs...almost like she is running...she's panting...then suddenly she grabs her chest, sitting straight up screaming, then falls_

_back on the couch. She seems to be holding her hand out begging...'Thomas...Thomas...take this...remember I will always be with you...forever and _

_always'...then Bella clutching at her chest screaming, then it looks like she has passed out. The guy screams...'Elise, don't leave me...Elise, I will always _

_be with you too...forever and always, my beloved wife...grabbing Bella up and holding her tight to his chest. Then he seems to fall down on the floor,_

_and he seems to be passed out._

_This Victoria hops up running over to Bella, and looks at the older man saying...'she doesn't have a pulse...help me get her on the floor, and let's_

_start CPR. Alex, run and get the damn emergency kit, and I'll check on James. This Alex starts to get up off the floor, and looks as if he is headed_

_in my direction. Time to go!_

_I just barely manage to slip out the front doors when that Alex guy ran through. He didn't seem to notice me or the door shutting, so I made it out _

_alright. Now, to get my ass somewhere so that I can watch this video. Then comes the fun part of calling Emmett. What in the name of the_

_Holy Mother Mary did I just witness? I just pray Bella is alright._

_I call Emmett telling him I need some help, that I'm exhausted and I got a few things' I need to work on. I tell him that Bella made it back alright,_

_and came straight to the lab, and that she has not left. Emmett tell's me to hang tight, and he should have someone else over there within an hour._

_I just hope they don't have to call an ambulance. That would really set Emmett off, and for damn sure Edward Masen._

_Another guy pulls up telling me he is there to relieve me, and he will take over the surveillance of this Bella Swan. I give him a paper with her picture, _

_and listing her address, a description of her vehicle, phone numbers to Emmett, and a map of the university highlighting the building she has been_

_coming too. There is various other information that I tell him he needs to read over, as it may come in handy with the way she is keeping her schedule._

_I look at the building, and just as I start to get in my truck Bella comes out of the building...looking very tired. I tell the guy she is probably headed_

_to her apartment, and he can follow her with the tracker on his computer. I give him the information he needs to tap into it, and tell him...'I wouldn't_

_lose sight of her...someone very important want's every move she make's monitored, and to keep her safe no matter what'. I then pull off watching _

_Bella get in her car, and pull out...hopefully home to get some rest._

_I head home, and upon arriving I walk into my workroom putting down my equipment. I walk into the kitchen grabbing something to drink, and head_

_for the bathroom. I think I'm going to take a shower, and try to get to that video before I lay down. _

_After a nice long hot shower, I get dressed in some lounge wear, go to the kitchen looking what I can fix quickly to eat, and...damn, guess I'll be ordering_

_a pizza. So, I call placing my order which should be here in about thirty minutes. I walk into my workroom, and start getting things' set up to watch the _

_video. About the time I get everything finally ready, they arrive with my pizza. I grab some paper towels and head back to watch the video. Hum, almost_

_like going to the movies, but instead of popcorn we got pizza...wonderful stuff._

_As I grab my first slice I start the video up, and there is Bella, and them talking. I fast forward to where they start the session, and there she is doing_

_the relaxation exercise, then...dropping my pizza I quickly rewind the video to right where she goes totally under and then just as she screams..._

_**what the hell was that?**_

_**~SIT~**_

_**You know, I really hated leaving it like that but...it just wouldn't be me without leaving you with a...cliffie...**_

_**hehehehe**_

_**Our poor guy Marcus...well let's just say...he is in for a whopper of a surprise in the next chapter...and so is Emmett...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it...I'm sorry it is so short this week but there again...I feel like crap...hopefully I'll have you an extra **_

_**long chapter next time...**_

_**You know the more I get into my story and the more research I do on past lives it really has made me stop and think...**_

_**could it actually happen? Then I remember what I try to tell you all each week...**_

_**BELIEVE...that's all it takes.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it & leave a review to let me know what you thought...mwah !**_


End file.
